South Park Of The End: Vampire Reign
by Raingoddess400
Summary: Years ago, a lethal virus spreads across the world, wiping out most of humanity and allowing vampires to enslave the human race. For the next four years, Stan and his fellow orphans at the Thousand Nights orphanage are treated as livestock, only being allowed to live for their blood. Stan and Kenny vow to get their family out of there..but things don't go according to plan.
1. Characters introduction

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with the introduction of the characters of my new fic, this is for season one and this is set in the South Park universe but with attributes from Seraph. This is also going based off the anime not the manga, the prologue will probably be from the manga but from there, the anime. And this will contain Stenny and other slash pairings and some straight ones, also with some OC's. South Park and Seraph of the end do not belong to me, just the idea and the OC's)**

* * *

 _* Orphans_ _-_

 _ **Stanley Marsh-**_ **Yūichirō** **Hyakuya (Age: 8, Four years later: 12)**

 _ **Kenneth McCormick-**_ **Mikaela Hyakuya (Age: 8, Four years later: 12)**

 _ **Heidi Turner-**_ **Chihiro Hyakuya (Age: 6, Four years later: 10)**

 _ **Ike Brovfloski-**_ **Kōta** **Hyakuya (Age: 6, Four years later: 10)**

 _ **Ruby Tucker-**_ **Akane Hyakuya (Age: 7, Four years later: 11)**

 _ **Karen McCormick-**_ **Ako** **Hyakuya (Age: 6, Four years later: 10)**

 _ **Shelly Marsh-**_ **Fumie Hyakuya (Age: 6, Four years later: 10)**

 _ **Phillip Pirrup-**_ **Taichi** **Hyakuya (Age: 5, Four years later: 9)**

 _*_ _Moon Demon Company: Ichinose's Squad_ _-_

 _ **Christophe DeLorn-**_ **Guren Ichinose (Age: 28)**

 _ **Nichole Foster-**_ **Sayuri Hanayori (Age: 24)**

 ** _Tammy Nelson- S_ higure Yukimi (Age: 24)**

 _ **Red Kirby-**_ **Mito Jūjō (Age: 23)**

 _ **Token Black-**_ **Norito Goshi (Age: 24)**

Shinoa's Squad-

 _ **Kyle Broflovski-**_ **Shinoa Hīragi (Age: 15)**

 _ **Craig Tucker-**_ **Shihō Kimizuki (Age: 16)**

 _ **Leopold 'Butters' Stotch-**_ **Yoichi Saotome (Age: 16)**

 _ **Bebe Stevens-**_ **Mitsuba Sangū (Age: 16)**

 _ **Stanley Marsh-**_ **Yūichirō** **Hyakuya (Age: 16 after another four years)**

*The bullies:

 _ **Trent Boyett-**_ **Satoshi Yamanaka (Age: 17)**

 _ **Eric Cartman-**_ **Saiki Nobu (Age: 16)**

 _ **Kevin McCormick-**_ **Yūji Fukumoto (Age: 16)**

 _*Stan's/Yūichirō 's, Kyle/Shinoa's teacher- **Mr. Garrison (Age: 50)**_

*Vampires: Progenitors-

 _ **Wendy Testaburger-**_ **Krul Tepes (Age: Over 2,000)**

 ** _Gregory of Yardale-_** **Ferid Báthory (Age: Around 2,000)**

 _ **Damien Thorn-**_ **Crowley Eusford (Age: 825)**

*Common Vampires-

 _ **Kenneth McCormick-**_ **Mikaela Hyakuya (Age: 16 after another four years)**

 _ **Tweek Tweak-**_ **René Simm (Age: 550)**

 _ **Clyde Donovan-**_ **Lacus Welt (Age: 515)**

*Imperial Demon Army-

 _ **Micheal Brimestone (Tall goth)-**_ **Tenri Hīragi (Age: 49)**

 _ **Gary** **Harrison-**_ **Shinya Hīragi (Age: 24)**

 _ **Pete Sumner (Red goth)-**_ **Seishirō Hīragi (Age: 23)**

 _ **Firkle Skywell (Kindergoth)-**_ **Kureto Hīragi (Age: 25)**

 ** _Henrietta Biggle_ \- ****Aoi Sangū (Age: 24)**

 **(A/n: This fic is for those who know the anime Seraph of the End, and not for those who are not so keen on blood. It will be mentioned a lot in this fic. I also apologize for those who aren't comfortable with a male playing a female role, but he will not have any feminine traits though. I will post the prologue soon so stay tuned)**


	2. Prologue

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with the prologue, I also gave the virus a name and the orphans a last name. Please enjoy and once again South Park nor Seraph of the End belong to me, just the idea)**

* * *

 _Prologue: The World of Blood Legacy_

 ** _2004_**

It was a normal day in the small town of South Park. Little flakes of snow fell from the dark grey clouds in the sky, cars were slowly driving on the frozen streets, and people walked about to wherever destination they had set in mind…until all of a sudden, someone collapsed.

Dead.

Everyone began to panic, but it seemed only the adults were effected by whatever it was that was spreading through the air. More bodies started dropping, and cars started crashing. The town was set ablaze with dead bodies littering the ground. Through the chaos, a dark haired female vampire strolled down the streets, a small smile on her lips that only continued to grow the further she walked. Enjoyment of the destruction was clear on her pale face.

Eight children ran through the commotion around them: panic, fear, and confusion evident on their faces. They continued to run until they reached the orphanage they're staying in, Thousand Nights, sadly finding the orphanage lady dead.

Suddenly, an announcement played throughout the small town. _"Attention remaining civilians of South Park, whom should be the children under 13 years old. The virus that has now entered this town is called Death Lurks, it was created by the unknown that only effects the adults and children over 13. The children that are now remaining will be-"_

A little girl whimpered and hugged herself. The rest of the children tuned out the man's voice. A black haired little boy with sapphire eyes tried to comfort her with a hug. "Shh, it's gonna be...no _we'll_ be okay. S-so don't cry Karen, stay strong and hopefully this'll all blow over," Stan said softly. The dirty blonde haired girl with brown eyes sniffled and smiled sadly while snuggling into her older brother's embrace. Even though they weren't related, she still thought of Stan as an awesome older sibling. He always knew how to try and cheer them up even in the worst situations.

A little boy with shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes directed them to a room and from there, all eight of them huddled together. Another little blonde haired boy with light blue eyes whimpered. "W-what's h-happening? W-why did something like this h-happen?" Pip asked with his British accent quavering, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

His answer was the sound of glass shattering the balcony window, and footsteps walking into the room. Two hooded vampires slowly approached the frightened group, their red eyes being the last thing they all saw.

 **Four Years Later (2008)**

Stan and Kenny were lined up in a vampire city called Magnesium to have their identities checked so they could give blood along with the other livestock children. All of the livestock were wearing a dark choker with a tag around their neck, a white uniform with a black lining in the middle consisting of short sleeves and a hood with slip-on shoes along with black wristbands on each wrist. The females were the same except they wore a dress.

All the while, Stan was scowling at the bloodsuckers who destroyed their home and the people in it. His sapphire eyes that once contained a happy and cheerful shine in them were long gone. They did nothing wrong so why target an innocent small town? Kenny frowned at his brother, feeling the same way but knew that they couldn't do anything against beings who weren't human. They stood there and when it's Stan's turn, a vampire roughly grabbed his arm. "Suck it up kid, just be thankful we're keeping you brats alive."

Stan's scowl deepened but before he could say anything, Kenny placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him not to provoke the man. Stan gave him a sideways glance with a sigh, making the cocky vampire chuckle. "Just hurry up and draw our blood already," Stan said impatiently. The vampire did, but not so gently.

After they drew blood, they were then given some juice to help recover from their blood loss. Kenny drunk his with grimace, the beverage tasting the same as ever, disgusting meanwhile Stan crushed his. "Ya know, even though it tastes really nasty, it actually helps. You should drink it at least once," Kenny advised.

Stan glared at the carton containing the bitter tasting juice with disdain. "Like hell I'll drink this disgusting crap. I'd rather drink from a sewer," he scoffed. He leaned and peered over the edge, Kenny sighed then finished up his drink. Ever since they had been taken by the vampires, Stan changed. He was still kind and caring towards his family, but whenever he saw a vampire or one of them treating his family or the other children wrong, he snapped and for that he always got punished for his rash behavior.

"So you're basically saying that you'd rather die than drink juice that only helps you recover from blood loss? How logical," Kenny said sarcastically. Stan picked up and threw his squished carton at him in response. The blonde flipped him off for it, Stan returned it, and then they laughed.

A little girl and boy were drawing on the walkway with chalk, smiling and laughing at what the other drew. A pair of hooded vampires walked up, and one of them stepped on the little girl's hand while the other kicked the second child.

Stan witnessed this, and his blood boiled. Without a seconds thought, he charged at one of them only for him to get held up by the collar, and off of the ground. He growled at the vampire and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but his hand was holding his collar in a firm grip.

Kenny quickly walked up to the duo vampires and bent his body forward slightly. "I'm really sorry about my brother. You see, he was dropped on his head when he was a baby so he's a little messed up."

"A little?" The vampire repeated mockingly. Stan continued struggling in his hold, then the vampire held him over the edge, threatening to drop him. Kenny's eyes widened in horror.

"My my, what's going on here? Ready to kill the troublemaker already?" A British accented voice asked.

Walking down a flight of stairs was a platinum blonde haired vampire with striking red eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a decorative cut that had a black line with a dark grey rhombi placed on the inside. The cuffs of his shirt were black, and had three gold buttons down the outside. Gold lace ruffles came out of the cuffs and over his hands that were covered by white leather gloves.

He wore a white cape with a decorative black cut over his shoulders and arms, reaching his waist in the front and the back reached his bottom. A gold ring was connected to a vampire insignia (A gold circle with a bar in the middle), and there were also some gold decorations hanging from the chain. Around his collar was a personalized necklace, a blood red gem hanging from it. A white waist coat was over his bottom that was split down the center and his mid-calf, and it was held by a wide black belt with a large buckle. He wore a pair of white pants with black dress shoes.

This man was a Seventh Progenitor, and a _Michaela_ named Gregory Yardale.

Once he was standing in front of them, the hooded vampire dropped Stan onto the walkway. Both he and the other hooded vampire bowed to the good looking vampire before leaving. Stan stood up rubbing the back of his neck while Kenny walked up to the noble vampire greeting him with a bow of his head and a smile. Gregory responded by caressing his cheek, making him blush. "Would you two like join me for dinner tonight?" He asked the both of them.

Stan glared at him for the sudden invitation, and was about to rudely decline the offer, but Kenny quickly intervened. "Of course Lord Yardale I would love to, but Stan here is too shy so maybe he'll join next time."

Gregory ruffled his hair, then walked away. "Okay I'll see you tonight then."

Stan directed his glare at his brother, then the two decided to head home. "Since when were the two of you so close?"

"We're nothing like that. You're supposed to respect the higher vampires," Kenny answered a matter-of-factly with his hands behind his back.

"Oh so not the lower ones?" Stan asked. "I don't see you doing anything whenever those assholes mess with the other kids."

Kenny waved his statement off. "Annnway, I only know him since in exchange for me giving him my blood, he gives me food and other good stuff. How else do you think Ruby cooks us delicious meals?"

Stan stopped walking, looking at him with his never-changing glare. He raised his fist and lightly punched Kenny on the cheek, then walked away stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Kenny touched his cheek, staring confusingly at Stan's walking away figure.

* * *

Later on in the day, Stan reached the shelter, a rundown house with a second floor, but by himself. He gave his family a weak greeting as he headed up to the rooftop. He sat down and stared up at the grey sky with a frown on his lips.

Four years.

They had been down here for four years giving up their blood just so they could survive. Stan balled his hands into fists, staring angrily at the sky. He needed to get out of here...no _they all needed_ to get out of here. Four years was long enough. Being treated as livestock for four years was long enough. Stan has had enough of it.

He was brought out of his raging thoughts by someone tapping him on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden contact, turning to his left to see a worried looking strawberry-blonde haired girl with grey eyes, Ruby Springs, staring at him. "What's the matter?" She asked as she sat next to him in a seiza position. Stan just shrugged returning his gaze back up at the artificial sky.

"Where's Kenny?" Ruby asked again after a minutes silence. "We're waiting for him to come back so we can eat dinner, the kids are throwing a fit."

Stan shrugged once more and got up, going back inside. Ruby shook her head and followed after him, she walked into the kitchen then came out with a steamy pot of curry, the children practically drooling at the smell.

"When Kenny comes back," Ruby began, distributing each meal to the children. "Be sure to thank him. He's the one who brings home the ingredients for me to cook all these good meals."

"Okay," the children chorused, some drawing out the word a little longer. They dug in, except for Stan.

"Why aren't you eating Stan?" She questioned while siting down with her food.

He picked at his food and simply answered, "Not hungry," then it was left at that. The other children were too deeply into their dinner to notice.

After they were done, Ruby told the children it was time for bed and they all go with no complaints; full from the hearty meal. Stan and Ruby followed after them by climbing up the ladder to their makeshift beds. Stan stayed awake as the others effortlessly fell into a peaceful sleep.

That night, Kenny returned. The floorboards creaked under his light weight, waking Stan who had only been asleep for about a few minutes. Kenny climbed up the ladder, seeing him awake and the others still asleep. He motioned for him to come down, and he did so.

They walked into the dining room, Kenny heading to the kitchen. "Why'd you come back so late?" Stan asked sitting down at the table.

Kenny walked over to the table with a bowl of their dinner in hand, passing it to Stan who raised an eyebrow. "I know you didn't eat so let's eat together," he said, walking back into the kitchen. He returned with a bowl of his own dinner, Stan was staring at his food.

"I don't like carrots."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Dude carrots are healthy for you, you need to eat vegetables once in a while. Plus you're gonna need your energy for tonight." After saying that, he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and slid it in the middle of the table. Stan gawked at the weapon in shock. "While I was in Lord Yardale's palace, I did some sneaking around and while doing so I came across this baby. I also managed to get a map of this place," Kenny answered both his brother's earlier and unspoken question.

He pulled out a map from his other back pocket, unfolded it, and placed it next to the gun. "We're here," he explained pointing to their current location. "So to get to the exit, we need to go down into the sewers, and don't get any ideas about drinking down there. Don't think I've forgotten what you'd said earlier." Stan stuck his tongue out at him. "While down there, it shouldn't take us no more then five minutes to get out...well unless there's vampires down there, but let's hope that there won't be any of them," he concluded, folding up the map.

Stan nodded in agreement. "But how did you manage to steal these?" He asked. "I mean he's a noble, I'm sure he knew something was up."

"C'mon Stan I'm not dumb, I know that. He said I could explore his palace and I wasn't really planning on escaping tonight until the chance came, so I took that chance and here I am. With a gun and a map." Stan hummed, then they ate in silence, the noriette picking the carrots out of his curry.

A couple of minutes later, they were done eating. "Alright, now we have to wake Ruby and the others and fill them in," Kenny said.

Stan nodded before standing up from his chair, he used his bowl and spoon as an alarm to wake the kids up. The children groaned at the sudden sound, footsteps approaching the door and opening to reveal an irritated Ruby peering her head out through the crack, glaring at the smiling Stan and the present Kenny. Her eyes widened upon seeing the blonde, and she entered the dining room. Before she could scold him, Stan held up the map and the gun in each hand. "We're gettin' outta here. Tonight," he said hiding the fact that he was beyond happy right now.

They could finally leave from here. _Finally._

Ruby stared at the both them for a short moment, then sighed. A little boy with short black hair and cinnamon brown eyes walked into the dining room, sleepily looking at his older siblings. "Ike wake up the others, we're leaving," Ruby told him. Ike cocked a lazy questioning eyebrow, but went to do as told. "I hope you two have a plan as to how we're getting outta here," Ruby said with her hands on her hips.

"Duh," Kenny responded rolling his eyes again. "I didn't steal a gun and a map just to show them off." She flicked his forehead for his smartass comment. Seconds later, the rest of the children entered the dining room, all except Ike looking sleepy.

"Whatever it is better be important," muttered a grumpy little girl with shoulder length brown hair and tired dark blue eyes.

A little girl with pale brown hair and black eyes nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah what Shelly said. Better be important."

Stan rolled his eyes at the two in annoyance. Shelly was like Heidi's idol even though they were the same age, always sticking up and agreeing with the short-tempered girl. "It obviously is important otherwise you guys wouldn't be up right now," he said smartly.

"Don't get smart with me asshole," Shelly retorted back glaring at her older brother. "We were all sleeping soundly until you guys woke us up."

Stan glared back but before he could say anything more, Kenny cut in. "Now is not the time to be doing your daily arguing you two. We're wasting time the more we stay here."

"Where are we going though?" Pip asked.

"To our freedom," he answered with a smile.

* * *

The young group ventured through the sewers, Kenny leading them with the map in his hands.

Three minutes had passed already, and not one vampire was seen. They walked up to a corner, Kenny putting his hand out signaling them to stop. Stan groaned inaudibly, this was the second time he'd done this. Kenny peeked behind the corner, and saw two hooded vampires roaming about. He frowned at their short term of good luck.

One of the vampires stopped suddenly, looking down the hallway where the kids were. Kenny pulled back just in time to not be seen. "What's wrong?" The other vampire asked.

"You keep going," the man said beginning to walk down the hallway.

Kenny panicked, desperately searching for a hiding spot. He found one after a second, and quickly ushered everyone into a nearby grate. The vampire stopped at the end of the hall, seeing no one there. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but walked away mumbling that he could have sworn he'd sensed someone down here.

The children breathed out a sigh of relief, and continued their journey to the exit with great caution.

After some minutes, thanks to walking up a good set of stairs, they reached their destination. The place was a clear white, everything in the area was spotless that the kids could see their own reflection beneath their feet. While walking to the exit door, a sudden voice halted them where they stood. "My sweet little Kenneth, how could you? I let you roam free around my palace, but what do I get in return? You brats trying to leave." A smirking Gregory walked out from beside the gateway.

All of the childrens' eyes widened in fear as Kenny shakily glanced down at the map in his hand. "S-so you..p-planned this?"

Gregory laughed at their shocked and fear-stricken faces. "Yes indeed I did. I knew you were waiting for such an opportunity so I decided to be generous, and let you go through with your escape plan. Too bad it failed, now it's going to cost you all your lives."

Before any of them knew it, he quickly slashed Shelly in the neck, and lifted up the dying girl to drink her blood. The others gasped as Heidi cried out her name. Stan and Kenny stared at the noble vampire, unable to move due to both shock and disbelief.

Gregory dropped the lifeless girl to the floor, and proceeded killing off the rest of the children until it was only Stan and Kenny left. Kenny composed himself with gritted teeth, taking out the gun from his back pocket then charging at the man. In that split second, he was stabbed through his chest by Gregory's hand. He coughed up a lot of blood, but with the remaining strength he had left in him, he aimed the gun at Gregory's face. His arm was then sliced off.

Stan remained motionless, his body frozen but his mind and heart racing.

"Stan! Run!"

He blinked upon hearing Kenny's voice. "Please Stan, run. I'm sorry I drag you all into this," the blonde apologized sincerely.

Stan balled his hands into fists as he clenched his teeth. Like hell he was going to abandon him. He spotted the gun next to Kenny's severed arm, and dashed for it. Once he picked it up, he pointed the gun at Gregory's head, then immediately pulled the trigger. The noble smirked before the bullet pierced through his skull.

Kenny fell to the floor once Gregory was forced away, Stan rushed to the boy's side. A pool of red slowly but greatly surrounded them, but Stan didn't care as he pulled the dying blonde towards the exit only to collapse on the third step. Kenny weakly pushed him away with tears falling from his life-draining hazel eyes. "J-just leave...I-I'm so sorry this h-happened..." he apologized once again with his remaining breath. He laid his head on the floor, the blood loss immensely weakening him.

Stan shut his eyes with tears slipping through his closed eyelids, he stood up and rushed towards the large dark grey door. He stumbled throughout his escape as he wiped his eyes with his arm, running outside into the snowy cold night. He opened his weary sapphire eyes seeing one of the ruined cities of Colorado. He didn't stop until he bumped into someone, sending him on his butt into the snow.

"Oh, look what we 'ave 'ere, a survivor of zhe Zhousand Nights orphanage. Guess 'e's gonna 'ave to do," they said in a heavy French accent. Stan looked up at the voice, seeing three people in front of him: one man accompanied by two women.

The tall male was wearing a uniform consisting of a long-sleeved, double-breasted black coat with two rows of gold buttons down the front, a red shoulder _epaulet_ , red gores at the bottom, and the stripes on his sleeves were red also. His other decorations included a gold _aiguillette_ and white _fourrageres_ worn on his right shoulder attached to a stylized cherry blossom decoration pendent at the center of his collar, and two bars with a unit insignia (A silver shield) medal below them on the left. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, a black on red armband on his left arm, and a striped black and red web belt with a mole on his left meant to carry a sword with a gold waist-plate. A waist-length black cape with a shovel strapped to his back was outside of the cape. He also wore uniform trousers with two red belts strapped around his left thigh, and with black combat boots underneath his trousers.

The two females standing on each side of him were wearing a similar outfit, but theirs had light-green details including their shoulder epaulet and fourrageres. The black haired woman's uniform consisted of a long-sleeved black tailcoat, the fourrageres around her right side were connected to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons in the front. Along with her uniform, she wore a pair of white gloves, a white armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate around her waist. She also wore a slightly longer black skirt with dark grey pantyhose and knee-high black boots.

The dark skinned female's uniform consisted of a long-sleeved black coat, her fourrageres around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons in the front. A pair of white leather gloves covered her hands, a white armband was on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate was around her waist. She wore a standard black skirt with dark grey pantyhose and ankle-high black boots. Both had no weapons on them.

Stan's eyes watered before he shot up tackling the tall Frenchman into a hug while thanking him. The women smiled at this while the man struggled prying the little brat off of him.

 **Four more years later (2012)**

A young man clad in a military uniform ambled through the ruined streets of his hometown, his black cape flowing in the wind and his hat covering his dark hair. A screech was heard in the far distance, the teen positioning his hand near his weapon: a sheathed katana. Two other men joined him on horses, and soon after the monster appeared before them crashing through a rundown building.

The teen smirked as he drew out his weapon, ignoring the orders telling him to get back.

 **(A/n: Holy fudge typing out their attire is tiresome even with the help of wiki lol I also changed up their attire some if ya noticed. Here go the words that were in italics:**

 **Epaulet- _An ornamental shoulder piece on an item of clothing, typically on the coat or jacket of a military uniform_**

 **Aiguillettes- _An ornament on some military and naval uniforms, consisting of braided loops hanging from the shoulder and on dress uniforms ending in points_**


	3. Chapter 1

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter one containing some frenemies Stan and Kyle. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Humanity After The Fall_

 **2012**

Stan is now a solider in the U.S Demon Army, but is suspended for insubordination. He is sitting in a classroom in school. Yes school, Blue Moon High School located in Denver. This is his punishment.

Just three days ago, he and his two Superiors were on a mission in the town of the ruined South Park. The monster appeared through a rundown building and Stan immediately charged at it; ignoring his orders to stand down and let his Superiors handle it. He killed the monster with one slash down the middle. Blood rained everywhere around them as Stan jumped down from the dead creature. He _chiburi'd_ the blood off of his gold and black handled katana, then sheathed it and walked away; the mission quickly finished.

"You disrespectful brat! This is the fifth time this year you've disobeyed orders and for that, I will make sure you get punished for your reckless behavior," one of the men stated angrily. They jumped back onto their horses then rode off.

Stan narrowed his sapphire eyes. _"Bastards are just mad I'm better than them at everything,"_ he thought arrogantly as he continued walking back to the Moon Demon Company.

Once he reached the building thirty minutes later, an irritated Frenchman stood before him at the entrance. Stan sighed as he got ready to hear whatever the always grouchy man had to say, he swore the dude was like 50 years old or something instead of in his late 20's. The tall brunette narrowed his shamrock green eyes. "Come wizh me to my office. Now." The order held no room for debate so Stan released a groan, following the grumpy man to his office.

Once they reached his office, they walked in. Stan stood by the older's desk while he took a seat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from out of his desk drawer. "Ya know those cancer sticks will only make you more grumpier and older than you look old man," Stan commented.

The Frenchman gave him an annoyed glare. "Tch, _petit morveux_ quit calling me zhat. You will address me as Sergeant Mole or in a respectful manner just like zhe otzers," he told him while pulling out a lighter then lit his cigarette.

"Nah I'll stick to just callin' you old man, Christophe or Chris," Stan said nonchalantly.

Christophe took a long drag from his cigarette to calm himself from killing the teen. When he brought Stan here to the Moon Demon Company, he didn't know he was going to be a troublemaker nor a hardheaded child. It seems after a month of being here, the young noriette got a little too comfortable. Christophe didn't know how it all started, but apparently Stan didn't like when people ordered him around. Christophe had told him beforehand that he was going to be part of an army so obviously you were going to have take orders from your Superiors. He remembered what the young teen told him when he was first sent to his office for his lack of respect toward his Superior one day in October.

"If they aren't gonna teach me how to kill a vampire then they aren't worth listening to," the 13 year old had said.

It was that day on Stan grew a hateful vengeance toward the vampires. He continued to ignore orders ever since for the past four years.

After a minute of Christophe just smoking and polluting his office with the cancerous smoke, Stan growled in annoyance. "Well what the hell's my punishment already?" The smoke went into his opened mouth when he spoke, and he coughed swatting the grey gas away from his area.

Christophe remained quiet, and instead got up to open the window to let the smoke out. He stood there staring out into the grey sky still smoking. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he'd picked up from his years of being here. He did this to calm himself down, but it only worked like 50% of the time.

After ten seconds, Christophe closed the window and stubbed his finished cigarette in his astray. It seriously needed emptying out, there was like over twenty stubs in there! He walked back to his chair and sat down grabbing one of the many folders on his desk. He opened and looked through it. Stan tapped his foot, growing more annoyed and impatient at the silent brunette.

"Clearly you will never learn your lesson petit morveux. Disobeying over twenty orders from your Superiors for the past year and only doing zhings solo, tsk tsk tsk. You will get killed one day acting like zhat," Christophe finally spoke with his eyes still on the folder.

"I only came here to gain enough power to kill those damned vampires, not to make friends or any other useless shit." Stan wanted revenge on the bastard who slaughtered his family, and making friends will get him nowhere in accomplishing his goal.

Christophe closed the folder, and gave the teen a sharp look. "Well zhen since zhat is zhe case, you are 'ereby suspended and is going to be sent to school. Starting tomorrow. Dismissed," he said with a smirk knowing sending him to school would discipline him, but even if didn't he would continue going there until he at least learned to follow orders.

Stan's eyes widened in disbelief. Suspension..all because he preferred to work solo.

Before he knew it, it was the next day and he was in school wearing their crappy uniform. The uniform was a grey blazer with a black trim and three gold buttons down the front, and two buttons on the cuffs; along with a white button down shirt underneath with grey pants and black loafers.

The females uniform was similar except their blazers had two gold buttons down the front and three gold buttons on the cuffs, the trim was only black on the cuffs. They also wore a white blouse with a black skirt, and white ankle socks with black laced-up shoes.

Bleh.

* * *

Stan groans while putting his head down on his desk. He should not be here, he should be out there training instead of sitting in here learning about the virus that struck South Park and other areas. He knows about it already because he was there when the crap hit his town. He groans again causing a tick mark to appear on the teacher's forehead, he threw a piece of chalk at Stan's head. The teen sighs and sits up, looking out of the window and ignoring the fuming teacher.

Mr. Garrison scowls at his student. "Stanley what did I tell you about disrupting my class? Are you that eager to get suspended?"

Stan's eyes widen at that, he faces the front while standing up. "Yes, yes I am. So you gonna suspend me now?" He asks eagerly. He then yelps when he feels something poking his bottom; Mr. Garrison telling him to sit his ass down, and not to disrupt his class again. He sits down with a huff, and was about to give the person who ruined his chance of getting out of here a piece of his mind. But before he could do so, a note lands on his desk by said person behind him.

He takes it whilst unfolding it, opening and reading what's written afterwards. _"Quit being an idiot and act like you have some sense or do you not want to return back to the army? You are supposed to be behaving, and making friends."_

Stan glares at the note and balls it up throwing it behind him. Another poke but to his neck confirms that he hit the person, and he yelps again earning a glare from Mr. Garrison. Thankfully the bell rings before he could scold him again. Thank God it's the last bell, no more school for today. Now it just needs to be Friday. Stan walks out of the classroom with nothing in his hands, he's not here to actually learn so why bother bringing anything? Instead he stuffs his hands into his pants pockets while thinking about what he's going to do today.

"Oi asshole, hold it."

Sighing, he stops walking and turns to the voice. Coming up to him is an irritated looking curly red haired boy with lime-green eyes, his name is Kyle Marson. Stan gives him a deadpan look, already knowing what's coming next from his surveillance officer. "Don't give me that look, I wouldn't have to talk to you like this if you didn't act so anti-social in class. You've been here for three days, three freaking days and you could've _been_ made friends in that time frame."

Stan rolls his eyes, and starts back walking towards the school's double doors with the redhead still scolding him from his right. He didn't come here to make friends, hell he didn't even want to come here and to make it worse, they had to put someone to keep an eye on him here in this boredom hole. An annoying, bossy, and irritating redhead. Kyle pulls his ear for his attention causing him to stop. He glares at the teen while rubbing his ear. "The hell do you want? If you wanna know if I heard you or not then the answer is no, I didn't hear not one word. Now leave me alone."

Kyle returns the look but instead of saying anything back, he pulls out a folded piece of paper from his blazer and hands it to him. He take it then opens it. _"You will continue going to this school until you've made up to 3 friends petit morveux,"_ the note says.

Stan's right eye twitches, and he growls while balling up the paper then throwing it on the floor. "That damn old man just wants me to suffer here, and outta his slowly greying hair."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Quit bitching and making things difficult. All you have to do is talk to people, become friendly with them and boom! You have a friend. It's not even that hard."

The noriette flips him off, resuming his walk towards the double doors again. "I don't need friends, they'll just hold me back." Such words only made Kyle shake his head as he walks alongside him.

"Yeaaah, you can kiss going back to the army goodbye." Stan huffs, but says nothing. They reach the front doors hearing a voice near the right side of the lockers.

"Alright Buttercup, go buy us some snacks then. Do that simple errand and you'll be a step closer to becoming our friend." It's a male's voice. Stan ignores them, and proceeds walking out of the large building. Kyle tells him he will never make friends like that to which he also ignores.

"C'mooon, don't be like that," the same voice says. "What's so hard about getting us some snacks? Act useful like a livestock giving up their blood, and we'll be friends before ya know it."

Stan stops dead in his tracks after hearing the word livestock, and Kyle raises an eyebrow. He walks back into the building, going towards the direction he heard the bastard's voice in. He walks over to a group of four boys, one of them is a scared blonde with sky blue eyes pressed against the lockers by a muscular teen. Said muscular teen has blond hair and coal black eyes, his uniform blazer's sleeves are gone and is instead wearing jeans with sneakers. He also spots his lackey's standing on either side of the big teen. One of them is overweight with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the other has wild, messy brown hair and dark green eyes. Both of their uniforms are missing their sleeves as well, and is wearing jeans with sneakers also.

"You assholes lay off and leave 'em alone," Stan threatens, glaring at them.

"Look at this freshman tryin' to act tough," the fat teen says with an amused smirk. "Oi Trent, want us to teach 'em a lesson for ya?"

The taller blonde named Trent shakes his head. "Nah, this runt can be a good punchin' bag for me. You and Kev can take care of our new 'friend' while I handle this kid." He cracks his knuckles with a cocky grin on his face while walking over to Stan.

Stan takes his hands out of his pockets and is ready to fight when, "Ya know if you fight you'll get more days added to your suspension, and you'll be here even longer."

He blinks. "Eh?"

A fist collides with his cheek.

* * *

"I freaking hate you sooo much right now."

Stan, whose left cheek is slightly swollen, Kyle, and the blonde haired boy are walking back to the school with the bullies' snacks. Stan is carrying the drinks, the blonde is carrying a brown bag full of chips and candy, and Kyle is empty handed.

"Who, me?" The redhead asks pointing to himself. "I didn't do anything, all I did was save your ass from more days of suspension."

"Okay then let me rephrase that." Stan stops walking. "I freaking hate the _both_ of you right now, and what the hell's your name anyway?" He angrily asks the blonde.

Said teen stops walking and stares at the irritated noriette with a sweatdrop. "M-my name is Leopold Stotch, but o-others call me Butters."

"Or Buttercup apparently," Kyle adds stopping also. Butters blushes in embarrassment.

Stan drops the drinks on the ground. "Yeah okay, well Butters this is all your fault. If you would've stood up for yourself back there, I wouldn't be those bastards errand boy along with you. How the hell is a weakling like you still alive?" His harsh question makes Butters' eyes water.

"Pay him no mind," Kyle reassures as he the teary-eyed teen's shoulder. "He's just on his period today. Also," he scowls at Stan. "You have no right calling Butters a weakling when you can't even make friends. At least this guy is trying unlike you."

The noriette's cheeks turn red in embarrassment, and he retaliates by shooting the smirking redhead the bird. "I'm alive because of my sister," Butters says answering Stan's question from earlier. "She sacrificed herself for me."

Guilt immediately appears on Stan's face. Kyle shakes his head again. "Way to be an asshole, asshole."

"S-sorry dude," Stan apologizes, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know-"

"It's okay," Butters says with a soft smile. "I'm not mad at you. Ya see, I failed the admissions test to get into the Moon Demon Company. I wanna become friends with Trent cuz he's one of the soldiers there, and I also wanna retake the test."

Stan can't help but feel pissed off at that statement. "Don't join the army. You're just a weakling who'll rely on others, and will just get in the way." Butters' eyes widen as they start to water again. Kyle calls him a dick, and all of a sudden the ground starts shaking. Lime-green eyes narrow, and turns around to see a building explode a block away from them.

A siren goes off stating a vampire has escaped from a laboratory, and everyone must flee the area immediately to a safer one. The message repeats itself throughout. "You guys go while I contact the Moon Demon Army," Kyle tells the two.

Stan shakes his head. "You don't need to call them, I'll take that son of a bitch down myself." He runs off kicking one of the a soda cans in the process, the fizzy liquid spraying Kyle and Butters.

Stan runs back into the school for his gun and sword stashed in his locker. After retrieving them, he starts searching for the escaped vampire. He checks the first classroom on his right, finding the inside a mess. Desks are everywhere and the windows are broken, he also sees a frightened Trent sitting on the floor staring at the source of the ruined classroom in the front.

The vampire is a small, underweight female with silver-pink hair wearing a ripped up experimental gown. She's crouching on the teachers desk drinking blood from an unconscious brown haired female student. Stan runs in charging at her to slash at her feet, but the vampiress jumps away. The unconscious girl lay limp on the desk with blood trickling down her neck from the bite wound.

She glares at him with blood-red eyes full of rage for her interrupted meal. "How nice of you to volunteer to be my next meal." She raises up her left clawed hand, then charges at Stan ready to pierce through him.

"Bitch you wish," he taunts with a smirk while readying his sword.

The vampiress growls as she thrusts her hand at his mid-section, but he blocks it. She raises her other hand, but he kicks her in the stomach. She skids back into the teachers desk, and Stan rushes towards her. "Hurry up and get the girl outta here," he tells Trent.

Trent's body goes rigid. "I-I can't," he says weakly.

Stan slashes at the vampiress who jumps back onto a desk. "Why? I thought you were a solider at the Moon Demon Company." She kicks the desk at him, but he cuts it in two.

"T-that was a lie, I'm not part of the Moon Demon Company," Trent admits with a frown. Thought so, Stan knew this dude was a liar for there is no way someone as weak as him is apart of the army, he was just waiting for the other to admit it. How pathetic. He focuses back to the battle at hand, the vampiress breaks off one the legs of a desk, and she rushes at him with her new weapon ready to pierce through his heart. He rolls to the side and pulls out his gun, then shoots at her.

She jumps, dodging the bullets until she lands back at the teachers desk. She smirks as she lifts up the still unconscious girl, and is about to resume drinking her blood. Gritting his teeth, Stan puts his gun back into his back pocket, then kicks a desk at her. She dodges to the side causing her to drop the girl back on the teachers desk. Stan takes this opportunity to tackle her from the side, and she raises her hand to attack his face, but he blocks it with his sword just in time. She growls again baring her fangs to indicate that she is now pissed, she grabs him by the throat then pushes him toward a broken window.

They fall through the window breaking tree branches during their descent, and they land with Stan's sword going straight through her abdomen. She smirks. "Aww you were so close. Too bad mortal, I will now drink your blood to regain my strength before the Moon Demon Company arrives." Before she could do so, a flat blade with red edges penetrates through her heart. Her eyes narrow as she turns her head to the side, glaring at Christophe whom is glaring back. With a tsk, she dissolves in embers, and only her gown remains left behind.

Kyle appears making Stan feel annoyed at his arrival, he could have taken the vampire down, like hell he was going to let that bitch beat him. "So when the hell can I come back?" He asks sitting up. Kyle shakes his head for a third time at the noriette's disrespect.

Christophe pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "I 'ate brats who do not understand teamwork so you cannot come back until you learn it. Also I told you to make up to three friends, now did you make any? Non." He takes out a cigarette, and lights it up as Stan gives him an annoyed glare. Butters then appears behind a fence, and he spots Stan. He waves then jumps over the fence running towards the noriette.

He stumbles on the slope, and crashes into him. The unexpected tackle makes Stan hit his head on the concrete thus he passes out. Butters hugs him, not aware that the latter is now unconscious. "Oh my God Stan, you don't know how worried I was. I thought you were-" He stops mid-ramble, and looks at the passed out teen. He laughs nervously as he gently lays him on the ground.

"Looks like Stan has a friend so you gotta hold up your end of the deal," Kyle says walking up to Christophe.

"Tch, I said three not one, but whatever." At least he made a friend, but Stan will still continue going here, he still needs to relish in his break away from the brat.

Kyle pats his back.

* * *

 _Stan suddenly finds himself at the underground exit in Magnesium. He blinks, and looks down at his hands that are now small and that of a child's with black wristbands on his wrists. He realizes that he is wearing the uniform he wore when he and his family were livestock, and he frowns._

 _"Don't look so down Stan," a familiar voice says._

 _His eyes widen as he looks around him seeing his family surrounding him in a circle._ _"K-Kenny? R-Ruby? Everyone, wha-"_

 _"Stan we are so happy that you have finally made a friend. It was really sad seeing you so bent up on revenge, you're too kind for that," Kenny tells him with a genuine smile._

 _After saying that, the children start walking away. Stan's eyes tear up and he tries telling them not to leave. Not to leave him alone._ _He tries to grab Kenny's hand, but the little blonde boy fades away._

"KENNY!"

He wakes up with his right arm stretched out in front of him, and his cheeks wet with tears. He slowly sits up wiping his eyes and face. Once his vision is cleared, he notices that he is in the Moon Demon's infirmary.

Kyle and Butters walk in seconds later, and Kyle has to hold the blonde back from tackling the noriette into a hug. He takes a seat while Butters remains standing, both by Stan's bed.

"Dude were you crying?" Kyle asks with a raised eyebrow. Stan blushes in embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed, I won't tease you. For now," he says with a sly smile. Stan rolls his eyes, and Butters chuckles. "Alright well thanks to Stan finally coming out of his anti-social shell and making a friend, you guys have been approved into the Moon Demon Company."

There is silence as both teens widen their eyes in shock.

 **(A/n: For some reason I can see Stan and Kyle acting like that if they never knew each other lol Alright now for the words in italics:**

 **Chiburi- _A motion that removes blood from the katana by flicking ones wrist_**

 **Petit morveux- _Little brat_**

 **I also hope Christophe's dialogue wasn't confusing, I had to type it like that since he's French lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	4. Chapter 2

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter two. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Demon In Your Heart_

"Dude what the hell do you think you're doin'?! Are you crazy?!"

Trent pulls Kevin away from a door, but not just any ordinary door. This door is locked and covered with seals making sure no one enters through it. Trent and his crew set foot into the restricted area of Denver, for what reason even they didn't know. Eric smacks Kevin upside the head calling him an idiot.

"Let's get the hell outta here. Why did we come here anyway? No one's retarded enough to come to this place," Trent says.

Eric shrugs. "I say we blame Kev since his dumbass was about to go to the door."

Kevin glares at him, and the trio starts walking away from the restricted area. The messy haired brunette suddenly stops, Trent and Cartman to busy talking to each other about who their next victim should be to notice.

Kevin feels a chill run down his spine, turning around finding the seal covered door slightly ajar.

* * *

Later on at Blue Moon High, Stan receives a love letter from the girl he saved just a few days ago.

The brunette walked up to him once school was out while he was at his locker with her neck wrapped in bandages. She taps his shoulder for his attention and when he turns toward her, she blushes then pushes the light blue envelope at his chest and runs off.

Stan cocks an eyebrow, and looks at the envelope while Kyle walks up to him singing that it's a love letter. Stan thought the girl had died since she was bitten by a vampire, or at least was still in the infirmary. He stuffs the letter in his pocket as he grabs his sword, and closes the locker. "C'mon, why'd ya put it away? Open it and see what it says," Kyle practically whines.

Stan stuffs a hand into his pocket. "Nope, you just wanna see what she wrote and I could really care less." He walks away with Kyle following after him.

"Ya know, it really wouldn't hurt to be in a relationship. Or could it be that you're not into girls?" Kyle suspects with a sly look. Stan gives him a blank one. He doesn't answer and proceeds walking, Kyle deeming the noriette gay for the lack of a response.

Once they're outside, without a word Kyle suddenly stops Stan by grabbing his arm then dragging him back into the school. Stan tries to pull his arm away but to no avail, the redhead has a firm hold on him. Kyle continues dragging him to their destination, the school's rooftop. Once they're up there, Kyle closes the door behind them, and Stan crosses his arms while giving him an annoyed look.

"What the hell did you drag me up here for?" Stan demands. "If it's about the being gay thing, then you are a greatly mistaken. Even if I was gay, not saying that I am, I totally wouldn't be into you. No offense." Kyle glares at him with slightly pink cheeks, Stan can't tell if he is blushing or not. Kyle is good looking, don't get him wrong but he'll never see him as nothing more than an annoying redhead with a feisty attitude.

Kyle walks over to him to pinch his arm making him shout out a shrill "Ow!" then he shrugs Kyle off. "Like hell I'd fall for an anti-social asshole like you. Anyway the reason I brought you up here is to show you something, not give you a confession idiot."

Stan huffs as he rubs his arm. See what he means, annoying and feisty.

"What I'm gonna show you is something you're gonna need to defeat the vampires," Kyle informs him while stepping back, piquing Stan's interests. "But before I show you, do you remember when Christophe stabbed the vampire through the heart, she dissolved but when you stabbed her she didn't?"

Stan nods. "Yeah I remember, but I thought it was because I didn't stab her through the heart." His eyes suddenly widen.

A black smoke suddenly surrounds Kyle, and the redhead seems to be not fazed by it. "Yeah that's one of the reasons, but the main reason is because you don't have a Cursed gear." After saying that, the black smoke around him starts to take a form. It materializes into a large black and green scythe in Kyle's right hand. A dark smokey amorphous creature with a wide mouth containing an eye-like glowing orb, jagged fangs, and a pair of jagged horns curved back behind it's head momentarily manifests behind him. "This here is my Cursed gear," he says proudly. "It's a manifestation type. In order to officially kill a vampire, you need to either have one of these or stab it through the heart with one."

Stan gapes at Kyle's scythe, his mouth slightly open that a fly almost flew in. He closes his mouth as he swats the fly away. "Then give me yours," he demands once again. "I'll trade it for my katana." He holds out his sword to show how serious he is.

Kyle gives him a deadpan look. "Umm no I formed a contact with Luna, and I'll never trade or give her up for anything or anyone." He kisses his now named scythe Luna, telling her that they will never be separated.

He was given a Cursed gear at the young age of 5 when his father, Micheal Marson, was appointed head of the U.S Demon Army. His father didn't want his son to become unreliable when he joined said army so he was to be given a Cursed gear early.

The young redhead was scared of course, he had heard rumors about the Cursed gear and that they would take over your body if you had a weak heart. He couldn't that believe his own father was going to make him receive a weapon like that, he was only 5 years old! He suddenly recalled his father telling him not to long ago when he cried upon the news just a few days ago.

 _"Kyle, I'm doing this for your own good. I do not tolerate the weak- no more like I can't stand them, and I refuse to have you become that way so be grateful that I'm giving you strength to protect yourself and others."_

Those words stung. Really bad. He knew his father didn't really mean no harm behind them, but...such words shouldn't of been said to only a child and his own son at that.

The next day, he was to acquire a Cursed gear, and he was beyond nervous. He wanted to turn back and go home, but one look from his father made him stay so he swallowed his fear and chose the weapon that was buried inside of a container filled with sand. A scythe. Once he pulled it out, with some difficulty, he soon lost consciousness and entered the world of darkness.

Luna's original name was _Yato no Hime_ **(A/n: Anyone know what it means?)**. When she first met Kyle, she hated the humans even more than she already did. How could they even think to give a child a weapon? Humans sure can be despicable so she decided to spare the boy any harsh memories, and made a contract with him. She didn't regret making such a decision, and loved spending time with the redhead. She only communicated with him by emotion.

"You really gave it a name and a gender? And you tell me I need to be in a relationship," Stan deadpans.

Kyle glares at him. "I only gave her a name, well a nickname. When I agreed to the contract, Luna already had a name and a gender."

Stan waves him off. "Alright fine, since you can't hand her over, I'll just test and see how powerful she is then." He unsheathes his katana, and throws the sheath to the side.

"You're gonna regret this dude," Kyle warns smirking.

Stan charges at him with his sword raised to deliver a vertical slash. Kyle blocks his oncoming attack easily and delivers an attack of his own, sending him crashing into the fence. He leaves a dent upon impact, dropping to the ground with his eyes wide in shock. Kyle walks up to the baffled teen. "Told ya." With his smirk still intact, his scythe disappears and he helps Stan up who suddenly drops to his knees.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kyle and a bandaged Stan leave the infirmary. They walk down the empty hallway after the redhead bandaged up his back and Stan buttons up his shirt with a scowl on his face. "I'm way too young to be having back problems, and it's all your fault asshole. Learn to hold back." Now he has to live the life of an old man who has a bad case of back problems, he is way too young for this.

Kyle's eyes widen in disbelief at the accusation. "My fault?! You're the one who challenged me, and you're blaming me for your back? Well even though that is my fault but still!" Stan just nods his head then slings his blazer over his shoulder while carrying his sword in his other hand. Kyle scoffs as he crosses his arms. They continue walking down the hall until they hear a familiar voice once they reach the front. They spot Butters, Trent, and Eric in front of the lockers talking about something.

"Please Butters, we wanna be your disciples since you're in the army now," Trent pleads to the confused blonde.

Butters rubs his knuckles together, not really sure on how he should handle this situation without them getting angry and threatening to beat him up. He may be in the army now, but he isn't ready to become someone's teacher let alone have the power to become one. He only joined a few days ago. He feels a hand on his shoulder making him jump, he turns around seeing Stan and Kyle behind him.

Stan walks in front of him while giving the former bullies a hard glare. "Whatever you guys are pressuring him to do, drop it and leave," he says as intimidating as possible. He's already irritated at the fact that he is a young old man now, and seeing this pansy picking on someone who is actually in the army only makes him angrier.

"Stay outta this asshole, we need his help," Trent confesses with a glare. Kyle dramatically gasps.

"Oh so you two are pushing your pride away just to beg for help from the person you used to bully? Tch, how pathetic," Stan gibes. Butters frowns at his harsh words, he may be true but he didn't have to say it like. Kyle watches with a small grin on his face, finding this amusing for some reason.

Trent's glare hardens. "Shut the hell up runt. You don't know anything. Kevin's in trouble, and we came to Buttercu-I mean Butters for his help since he's in the army now."

"Kevin's dumbass went inside the forbidden chamber earlier in the restricted area, and never came back. Don't ask us why we were there cuz we don't know," Eric adds. Stan raises an eyebrow in confusion while Butters' eyes widen, and Kyle's eyes narrow.

"Entering that place can lead to severe punishment, even death. I'm sorry to say this but your friend is an idiot, and he deserves whatever punishment it gives him for goin' in there," Kyle says with his arms crossed. Butters gasps at his cold tone as Trent and Eric pale.

"It?" Stan asks. What the hell are these guys going on about? And since when is there a forbidden chamber in Denver?

"Yeah, a demon," Kyle answers. "It was sealed in there years ago so I have no idea how Kevin even managed to get in."

Stan sighs scratching the back of head. "Well still, you don't have to be an ass about it. Even if these guys are retarded enough to go to this forbidden chamber, it doesn't mean one of them has to die for it." He gives Trent a look signaling him to lead the way, and he takes the hint. He gives him a brisk nod, and leads them to the chamber. Kyle groans as he shakes his head, but follows them out of the school.

"When we get there, _please_ refrain from doing anything stupid. I don't wanna report back to the Moon Demon Company telling them that your dumbass died for being too reckless," Kyle warns Stan on their way to the chamber.

The noriette flips him off while Butters frowns at the thought. "I'm not," he says reassuringly. "And even if I do, it won't be from my carelessness. I can't die otherwise Kenny and the others would've died for nothing." He grits his teeth slightly remembering the vampire noble slaughtering his family, Kyle and Butters giving him a concerned look but doesn't question him. The redhead decides he will do that later or some other time.

After a about fifteen minutes of walking, they reach their destination. The door is closed, but the seals are torn. Stan walks over to it, and Kyle gives him a warning scowl he doesn't see. He slowly opens the door, everyone practically sweating with anticipation except for Kyle. He pulls the door open and Butters cowers behind the stoic looking redhead, Trent and Eric keeping quiet.

Stan looks inside, and immediately spots the brown haired teen standing in the middle of a star shaped pentagram. Without a word, he rushes in making Kyle face palm while mumbling he should've expected him to do it regardless. He runs in after him with Butters still behind him, the former bullies stay behind knowing that they're not going to be much help.

Stan jumps down the next flights of stairs while unsheathing his sword, the possessed Kevin turning around with an ax in his hands. He raises his sword to slash at him, but Kevin blocks it then kicks him in the stomach. He skids back a bit, and Kevin charges at him with his ax raised. He dodges the oncoming vertical slash, and accidentally grasps the ax.

He feels his vision going dark as he hears Kyle calling him a dumbass, and Butters calling out his name before everything went black.

 ***In Stan's consciousness***

 _Stan opens his eyes finding himself back in Magnesium once again, and with his family in their house; now 12 years old. He blinks once, then twice. They're sitting at the dining room table eating dinner, but what it is he can'_ _t tell._ _He sits there staring until all of the children stop eating, and look at him. "Eat your dinner Stan or it will get cold," they chorus then resume eating whatever it is that is on their plates._

 _Stan suddenly feels uneasy and confused. Everything looks so real except for the food since for some odd reason, he's unable to see what it is. Just what the hell is going on?_ _"I-I thought you all died, s-so how-"_

 _"We are dead," they say in union once more._

 _Kenny sets his spoon down and gets up walking over to the bewildered boy, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. Stan can't help but blush at the realistically sudden contact._

 _"_ _We want you to avenge us Stan. Avenge our deaths," Kenny whispers into his ear._

 _His eyes widen. Wait a minute...he knows what's going on now..._

 _Black hair shadows sapphire eyes. "No you don't, the real Kenny wouldn't want that from me." Stan shrugs the fake Kenny off, and gets up from his seat glaring at his counterfeit family. Kenny gives him a hurtful look, and walks toward him._ _He grits his teeth and once Kenny is in front of him, he grabs him by the collar. "You damn demon, quit messin' around and show yourself already. I'm not stupid enough to fall for this shit."_

 _The house suddenly fades away along with his family, and everything goes black again._

 ***Back in the real world***

Stan wakes up finding himself back in the chamber. He slowly sits up, and almost screams when he notices the redhead sitting next to him. Kyle looks at him in slight shock. "Wow you actually managed to expel the demon with only sheer will. That's pretty awesome dude," he says in amazement as he stands up. He lends a hand to Stan who suddenly notices that he is holding the ax. He drops it then takes Kyle's extended hand, and is helped up.

Butters runs toward them, and gently tackles Stan into a hug. "Gosh darn it Stan, quit makin' me worry so much. My heart can't handle crap like that," he scolds lightly.

Stan struggles getting the blonde off of him. "Well seeing as how you managed to expel the demon from trying to possess you, I think you have what it takes to have a Cursed gear of your own. I'll talk to Chris about this and he might just let you into a training class, even though it's already started," Kyle informs him. He walks away calling out to Trent and Eric to come get their unconscious friend.

Stan's eyes widen at his statement, and he falls to the floor along with Butters on top of him. He groans, and Butters immediately gets up then bows. "I-I'm so sorry. Oh gosh, please don't tell me you passed out again." Stan shoots him the finger letting him know he is still conscious, and Butters sighs in relief; ignoring that he got flipped off.

Trent and Eric walk down the stairs, and grab the unconscious Kevin while Butters helps Stan up. Stan grabs his sword then they all leave out of the chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnesium, Gregory, who is alive walks down into the area where he killed the Springs orphans in. All except one that is. He continues walking, and sees a blonde haired figure standing in front of the entrance to the outside world. He calls the person's name, but they don't budge. Once he is near the individual, the blonde teen is wearing a vampire uniform upon closer inspection.

Even though he's not facing Gregory, he still knows what his attire is. The shoulder length haired blonde is wearing a black colored shirt with cuffs and a white trim, he has a vampire insignia (A gold circle with a bar in the middle) buttoned over his shirt to keep it in place. Over the black shirt, he wears the white military jacket with a black trim and decorated buttons. It also has the black piece of the vampires on his left shoulder and black cuffs with white buttons nearly reaching up to his elbows, he is also wearing white fingerless gloves. He has a thick black belt around his waist, and he wears two smaller belts below it forming an "x" over his bottom and front. He's wearing white pants with black combat boots plus he's holding a sword that's of first-class with vines decorating the handle in his right hand.

Being able to wield such a weapon for only nobles and Progenitors is really rare, and interesting to say the least. He will become an excellent soldier. Now the only problem is getting the newbie out of his shell, his human shell that is.

Gregory clears his throat. "I know the whereabouts of your precious brother," he announces. "He's being kept at the U.S Demon Army." After saying that, the blonde turns and quickly points his sword at his throat. The vampire's hazel eyes are lifeless.

The noble chuckles, not fazed by the quick action in the slightest. "Now Now, no need to resort to violence. I merely came here to give you some good news, and this his how you repay me. You're so lucky I like you...Kenneth."

Kenny glares at him while gritting his sharp canines.

 **(A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	5. Chapter 3

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter three, Craig's little sister is an OC. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Vampire Kenny_

Somewhere in a ruined city populated with free humans that are controlled by neither vampires or the U.S Demon Army, a monster appears and attacks the place. A little girl stumbles and falls while running, and the monster closes in on the poor child. She closes her eyes awaiting death to claim her.

But it never came.

After a moment, she hesitantly opens her eyes, and sees a blonde haired teen wearing a vampires solider uniform in front of her. The monster now dead. Kenny sheathes his sword, and a crowd forms around him and the girl. The crowd of humans begin to cheer, glad that they now have protection from the vampires like the humans in Wyoming. Kenny pays them no mind, and starts walking away when the little girl gently grabs his cape. He stops and turns to her, the little girl blushing and smiling while avoiding eye contact. "T-thank you for saving me..." she says sheepishly.

Giving her a small smile, Kenny walks away, his cape slowly leaving the child's hand. A brunette vampire with dark red eyes also wearing a vampires solider uniform, but with no additional belts, and is wearing mid-knee high boots walks over to him. "Wow Ken, when the hell did you get so strong?"

Kenny ignores him as he continues walking until a voice calls out to him. "U-umm excuse me, but I-I would like to t-thank you properly. I would like to give you some of my blood." The little girl pulls down the collar of her shirt to show off her exposed neck.

Kenny frowns and can't help but recall his past. When he was turned into a bloodsucking monster.

 ***Four Years Ago***

After Stan escaped, three hooded vampires raced to the scene finding Gregory shot and all of the children dead. Unaware that one child was still alive and missing. One of the vampires pointed to Kenny who was still clinging on to life. "Look, one of them is still alive."

The three vampires moved to the dying blonde child, ready to put him out of his misery but was stopped by the sound of a female's voice. "Wait do not kill him."

A long black haired vampiress with blood-red eyes appeared in front of them wearing a purple knee length frilly style dress with a layer of black ruffles over white ruffles of the skirt. The top had a raindrop shaped opening between her B-cup sized breasts, and the straps formed a cross reaching up to her neck on either side. The top had an opened back with two "x" shaped crossing stitches tightening at her waist. A strip of pink went down either side at the front of her top and ended at pink bows above her ruffles, seven gold buttons were distributed evenly on either side going down the top between the pink strips.

She also wore a black collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reached her collar bones, it was bounded by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck with a golden oval decoration in the center, and a pair of ribbons trailing from it down to her hips. She was wearing detached, loose purple long sleeves that were puffed up under her shoulders that stopped at her hands, only a bit wide towards the end and it had two gold buttons at the cuffs. Black ribbons were tied into a bow at the top of each sleeve on the outside of them, it's tails reaching to the length of the sleeves.

White lace frills decorated the top of each sleeve and semi-longer white frills hung out from the bottom, the white also peeking out in a slit at the puffy part of each sleeve under either ribbon. On her hands were a pair of purple gloves that are tight against her skin and reached up to her knuckles, each one having a pair of purple strips running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. She also wore dark grey stockings with knee length black boots with an inch tall silver stilettos. Around her waist was a purple cloak that reached down to her ankles, and split down the center with a black inner lining.

The vampiress approached the dying child, dipping two fingers into the pool of Kenny's blood and licking them. With a neutral face, she turned to the body of Gregory and walked over to him, then she not-so-gently kicked him. Groaning, Gregory groggily opened his eyes then sat up with blood in his platinum blonde hair, but the bullet wound gone.

"What the hell happened here?" She demanded.

"I got shot, but thank you for your concern." He stood up dusting the imaginary dust from his clothes while the vampiress glared at him for his nonchalant attitude.

"Gregory I'm going to ask you one more time and answer me truthfully, I know you planned this and you know damn well I don't approve. Especially if it evolves _Seraphs,_ and I also know one of the children escaped. So what the hell happened here?" She demanded again through gritted teeth, not in the mood to deal with Gregory's foolishness right now.

"Oh my, maybe I should tell the Progenitor Council about this," he threatened, ignoring her question. "Don't you agree former queen of the vampires, Wendy Tepes?" Meddling with a Seraph was a serious crime in the vampire world, even for the former queen of vampires. Wendy gave him a cold glare and in one swift motion, she sliced his off his left arm then kicked him to the floor, crushing his his throat with her heel.

He coughed. "A-alright alright, you win and I'm sorry. I promise I won't say a thing now could you kindly get off?"

She scoffed, but released him nonetheless. Gregory stood up and walked over to his severed arm, picking it up with a frown. Looks like he's going to have to make do with one arm for a while. "I'll be leaving now, but I will return because I love you soo much Lady Wendy. Ciao." He walked away.

Wendy paid him no mind as she approached Kenny, his eyes half-lidded and raspy breathes leaving through his partly agape mouth. "You three leave," she ordered the trio hooded vampires. "I'll take it from here." They bowed, and immediately left the area. The bodies of the dead children, Kenny, and herself remained.

"Do you want to live?" She asked Kenny, looking at the dead children. Poor things, it was really a shame that they had to die so young.

Kenny stayed silent for some seconds. "N-no thanks..." he answered weakly.

Wendy turned her attention to him with a small smile. "I'm sorry Kenneth, but you don't have a choice."

Getting down on her knees, she bit down on her bottom lip, making it bleed. She straddled Kenny upward, then gently pressed her lips onto his. Her blood entered Kenny as if he was being fed water, feeling a burning pain throughout his body that made him flinch with wide eyes.

 _"W-what the hell is this?! N-no, stop!"_

His screams were muffled by Wendy's lips.

 ***Back to the present***

Kenny shakes his head declining the little girl's offer. She frowns, but doesn't say anything so she bows and walks toward the crowd of humans. Clyde frowns at him also, ever since he was turned into a vampire he has declined drinking blood. How Kenny managed to survive this long without blood is beyond him, Clyde wouldn't last three days without human blood in his system. Kenny starts walking, and he follows after him.

"Dude ya know you can't last forever without blood. Ya gotta drink it at least once or once in a while," he tells him. Kenny doesn't say anything to the brunette.

Clyde sighs while scratching the back of his head. That's another problem with Kenny, he never talks. Only if a Superior addresses him or he when he's on guard duty giving orders, but he barely talks while doing guard duty. Clyde tried almost everything to get the blonde to say something, _anything_. He didn't say not one word when Clyde "accidentally" bumped into him, "accidentally" messed up on one of their guard duties nor when Clyde teased him, which was pretty much almost all the time. He lips remained sealed with the occasional glares here and there.

They walk back to Magnesium, Clyde chatting about whatever the blonde could care less about. Kenny is slowly adapting to the talkative brunette, he was close to snapping at the other vampire once for greatly annoying him, but he refrained from breaking out of his quiet persona and instead flipped him off.

Clyde cried, and Kenny _almost_ laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Blue Moon High, Stan bumps into someone on the bridge while he is on his way to training class. He turns to the person and the person turns to him, both glaring at each other.

"Watch where the hell you're goin' asshole."

"Watch where the hell you're goin' idiot." They both chorus angrily at the other.

After saying that, they get in each others faces. Static could practically be seen in between the two, and Stan can't help but notice how beautiful the person's eyes are. Even if the color is common in people: amber. He wanted smack himself for thinking that, but instead scoffs and turns away from the teen to continue on his way to class.

"Oi, the hell you backin' out for? Your balls dropped or somethin'?"

Stan immediately stops mid-step, turning around at the smirking male with a glare. He slowly walks back over to the cocky bastard. "The hell did you just say to me, fucker?" He asks threateningly.

Stan takes in the male's appearance, immediately noticing how tall he is, but he isn't intimated by it. Like hell he is, the dude has a three to four inch advantage on him. The teen has short black hair and amber eyes, wearing a blue hoodie along with the school's grey pants and shoes. He also notes that he has only his left ear pierced, and is wearing a dog tag necklace with something written on it outside of his hoodie.

He is now face to face..face to _neck_ with the male. "You heard me, are you deaf?" The tall teen taunts again.

Stan grits his teeth as he raises his fist, ready to punch him. The tall noriette raises his fist also, and they simultaneously punch each other in the face.

Three minutes later after the fight, Stan reaches the Moon Demon Company to start his training, spotting Butters standing outside of it. He waves and Stan nods his head as nears the blonde, and said blonde gasps. "Stan my gosh, what happened to your face? Did you get into a fight?"

He waves him off, and stuffs his hands into his pockets as he continues walking to the building with Butters tagging along, sighing at the lack of an answer. While walking up the steps, a redhead jumps out from behind one of the pillars shouting a "Boo!" Butters jumps and cowers behind Stan, who gives Kyle a deadpan look.

Kyle raises a curious eyebrow, taking notice in Stan's bruised face. "The hell happened to you? Got your ass kicked?"

"Like hell I did," Stan replies back sharply. He walks away into the building.

Kyle turns to Butters who shrugs, having received the same lack of a response and they both follow the noriette inside. They walked the halls until they reach a set of brown double doors, Kyle pushes one of them open then they look inside. The classroom is small and about fifteen students are inside, all of them looking at the three in the doorway. Christophe is sitting at the teachers desk stationed in the middle, but is asleep with his legs propped up on it.

Kyle suppresses the urge to rolls his eyes as he walks toward the sleeping brunette. He slams his hands on the desk, but the loud sound doesn't wake him. He pinches his leg, which undoubtedly did the trick. Instead of flinching or yelping in pain, Christophe wakes up with a big yawn and sleepy glares at the redhead. "You little sheet's finally showed up, and Kyle if you ever pinch me again, my shovel is going straight up your ass. Comprendre?" He threatens sitting up.

"No comprendre sir," Kyle responds with a salute. The class laughs as Christophe smacks him upside the head while Stan and Butters walk into the classroom.

"Alright we 'ave three new students who will be joining us today," Christophe addresses the class as he stands up. "Zhe red haired piss ant is Kyle Marson, zhe one in zhe middle is Stanley Springs whom is an irritating little sheet and apparently got his ass whooped today, and zhe last one is a pussy named Leopold Stotch, but people call him Butters." The class laughs again at the introduction, both Stan and Kyle flip him off while Butters rubs his knuckles together bashfully.

"I didn't come here to make friends, and I didn't get my ass kicked old man."

Christophe walks over to Stan to smack him upside the head. "Quit trying to act like a badass, petit morveux. As long as you're 'ere you will do so beetch." Stan flips him off again while rubbing the back of his head.

The trio then went to find a seat, Stan walking to the back finding a pair of feet in the way. "Can you move your feet?" The reply is a no, and the voice sounded familiar.

Deep and monotonous.

Stan looks up from the pair of feet finding the noriette he fought earlier with his eyes closed, his handsome face faintly bruised from Stan's punches. Stan glares at the other and nudges their feet, the tall teen opening his eyes and glaring back. He gets up, then from there they fight again.

Christophe sees this and sighs, massaging his forehead gently. He looks to Kyle who is sitting in the front row. " 'ave any idea why zhose little sheet's are fighting? I didn't zhink zhey knew each ozher."

Kyle shrugs. "I didn't either, but I can only assume he's the guy who kicked Stan's ass earlier." Christophe shakes his head and walks toward the fighting teens. Stan and Craig are clutching each others faces by the time Christophe comes between them and karate chops the back of their necks, they drop to the floor unconscious.

Butters gasps and makes his way over to the knocked out Stan while Christophe yawns again. "Just when Tucker was starting to be tolerable, zhis morveux had to ruin it," the Frenchman comments dully.

"Chris," Kyle says walking over to him. "This is Craig Tucker we're talkin' about here, I'm pretty sure he was faking it."

Christophe just grunts then walks back to the front.

 _ **/**_

Later in the evening, Craig walks into Christophe's office after he'd regained consciousness, waking up in the infirmary with a throbbing neck. The tall brunette is playing smooth jazz on his stereo while smoking on a cigarette, and looking out of the window into the red-orange sky.

"Can I get a Cursed gear?" Craig asks getting straight to the point. "I need one asap. My little sister needs me, and obtaining a Cursed gear with help me help her."

Christophe turns away from the window to give him a hard stare. "For what? Medical operations?" Craig nods his head.

Christophe walks over to his desk and stubs his cigarette into his astray, which still needs emptying. He reaches over to the corner of his desk to grab his shovel, the broad flat blade's edge red. "Non, you don't 'ave zhe strength to wield such a weapon yet. You make zhink you do, but you don't." Without any warning, a stream of black and red comes out of his shovel covering his office in the demonic energy. Craig's eyes widen at the immense power coming from the man, Christophe giving him a look that means business.

"If you get possessed by a demon due to your unpreparedness, I will not 'esitate to kill you. Comprendre?" Craig can only nod again, not trusting his voice right now to speak.

The black and red energy slowly vanishes, making the room brighten little by little. Christophe places his shovel back beside his desk, and he walks over to his stereo. "Zhen you are dismissed," he says not looking at him.

Craig leaves with a heavy mind. He needs to obtain a Cursed weapon so he can earn enough money for his little sister's operation, he doesn't know how much longer she can last and he refuses to lose the only family he has left.

 _"Tomorrow at the examination, I'm gonna make sure I'm good enough to get a Cursed gear."_ He continues walking with that thought set in mind straight to the hospital his sister is in.

 **(The Next Day: Afternoon)**

"Alright everyone, I'm going to be your instructor during this examination. My name is Nichole Foster, but of course you all will address me as Ms. Foster. Now let's begin, first I'm going to put you all into pairs," the dark skinned lady instructs. She is standing behind a ledge while the students are under her in a large training ground with six metal doors on each side of the large ground.

The students groan at not being able to pick their own partner. She claps her hands a few times to silence them. "Calm down jeez, it won't be so bad as long as you cooperate with your partner. Alright first is.." She starts paring up the students making sure no one persuades her into changing her mind. She wrote the pairs down, and she is sticking with it.

"Next is Kyle Marson and Leopold Stotch." Kyle cheers as he hugs Butters' right arm, Stan rolling his eyes at this.

Out of all the people in here, Stan would rather work with Butters, he still hasn't forgiven Kyle for his poor back. Yes Butters is a crybaby and a wimp, but Stan is pretty sure when it comes down to it, Butters will man up and take action. Well at least he hopes so. Stan looks around finding only himself, two other students, and Craig not paired up with anyone.

He will literally get down on his knees, and pray that he does not get paired up with the asshole Tucker.

"Next is Stanley Springs and Craig Tucker. The pair is..."

...Seriously?! Then again Stan somehow knew bs like this was going to happen so he glares at Nichole who gives him an innocent smile after she calls out the last pair. He groans then looks at the not-so-happy noriette, his amber eyes glaring at him with pure hatred. Whoa scaaaary.

Nichole claps her hands again for her students' attention. "Alright now that the pairing up is outta the way, let's get down to business." Suddenly a pair of cuffs magically appear and locks around everyone's ankles.

What the hell?

"Don't worry, these are love cuffs," Kyle teases. "We were chosen for a reason Butters." He gives Butters a seductive look making the blonde blush with a gasp.

Stan face palms. "Dude don't listen to this idiot, he just made it up." Butters sighs in relief as Kyle flips him off for ruining his fun.

"Don't take your angry out on me cuz you're paired with Craig. If anything I'm pretty sure once this is over you guys will be cool, and then will hook up with each other. And yes, I mean as boyfriends."

Stan glares at him. "Shut up." Then both noriettes flip the redhead off making Kyle laugh.

"See, you guys are getting along already." They glare at each other then look away with a huff.

"Shut up Kyle," Nichole says wanting to smack the teen upside the head. "I don't know where the hell you got that idea from, but anyway these cuffs will make sure you don't stray from your partner during training. Your goal is to cooperate with your partner to defeat the training dummy. Once you defeat it, the cuffs will come off and your training will be complete. This examination is to help with your teamwork skills," she says looking at Stan. "If you fail to get along with your partner then you fail the exam. Now let's begin." She pushes a button on the ledge, and only four out of the six doors open. Two tall pairs of dummies walk out of each door, and the students got ready. Stan and Craig, however, start arguing with each other.

"We attack the dummy together. The quicker we do, the sooner we get this done."

"Oh my God, how stupid are you? What part of teamwork do you not understand? We first form a plan, then we attack when it's guard is down. I swear if I fail this, I will freakin' kill you."

Amidst their arguing, they fail to see one of the dummies approaching them ready to attack.

"Oi idiots behind you!" Kyle warns them, then he and Butters dodge their own dummy's attack.

Stan and Craig stop bickering to look behind them seeing the dummy raise and ball it's hand into a fist. The duo prepare themselves for the attack. "On three we dodge then couterattack," Stan says leaving no room for Craig to object. "Alright, 1..2..3!"

The dummy brings it's fist down, and they dodge. In opposite directions.

They crash and bump the back of their heads into each other. They rub their heads with a groan then both look at the oncoming fist with wide eyes. The fist then suddenly stops, just inches away from their face. All of the dummies are motionless, the room is silent. "I'm really disappointed in the both of you. Stanley Springs and Craig Tucker. First you two argue, and guess where that lead you? To almost getting killed. But that isn't the real reason I stopped." Nichole looks to Craig solely with a serious expression on her face. "Craig, your sister's condition has worsened. You need to go to the hospital immediately."

The teen looks shocked for a moment, but then gives her a blank look. "I would still like continue the exam." She stares at him with disbelief in her dark blue eyes. Why does he still want to continue when his sister is on the verge of death? Before she can talk some sense into Craig, Stan punches him.

Craig stumbles, and glares at Stan while holding his cheek. Stan's hair is covering his eyes, and his clenched fist is shaking. "And you call me stupid," he mutters looking up glaring at the tall teen. "Do you even realized what you just said? Continue the exam? Like hell you will! Go to your sister. If she needs you, then you go to her dumbass."

Craig stares at him for a second then sighs dejectedly. He runs off dragging Stan along with him because he didn't wait for Nichole to release the cuffs.

They run to the hospital.

 _ **/**_

They enter Craig's little sister's hospital room, it's dark and old just like the hospital itself. The window is closed, but the curtains are open revealing the almost night sky. Craig sits in the chair beside his pale black haired little sister while Stan stands next to him with his arms crossed, hiding the cuffs from the girl's view.

His sister's eyes slowly open revealing caramel orbs, she gives Craig a weak smile from under her oxygen mask. He grabs her hand. They sit in silence for some seconds. "Sorry I'm late May," he says softly. May shakes her head, signaling she isn't mad at him for being late, just glad that her big brother is here.

She turns her attention to the standing noriette. "This is Stan Springs, he's a...friend." Stan nods in agreement as he gives her a wave, she smiles at the greeting. They stay by May's side until she falls asleep a few minutes minutes later.

They walk out of the hospital, the sky now dark filled with stars and clouds. They walk towards a bench, and Craig sits down on it while Stan remains standing. "I wanna thank you, for convincing me to come and see my sister," Craig says sitting back.

Stan waves him off. "No need to thank me dude, you can thank my fist for that." Craig flips him off with a small smile.

Stan chuckles as he sits next to him. "I was serious when I said screw the exams. If you fail it then you fail it, and being part of the Moon Demon Company won't mean crap if your sister's gone. Continue being there for her, you'll find some other way to save her I'm sure cuz you're stubborn like that," he says with a reassuring small grin.

"You're one to talk, but thanks anyway. You're actually pretty cool Springs," the tall teen says glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah, you are too Tucker," Stan agrees doing the same.

They sit in silence for a minute until, "How the hell are we getting these cuffs off?"

They sweatdrop.

 ***In Magnesium***

There is an assembly of vampire nobles happening in the middle of the night in the auditorium. Kenny walks in, and sees Gregory waving at him near his right sitting in one of the seats. He doesn't go to him, and instead stands behind the ledge spotting Wendy sitting in a big throne-like hot pink chair looking bored. A lavender haired vampiress is standing in front of her down the large walkway saying something about the U.S Demon Army and a Seraph.

Once she is finished some minutes later, she walks off the stage then Wendy stands up. She covers her mouth with her hand to stifle a yawn. "Alright that was unnecessarily long and boring. Long story short, we are going to war against the U.S Demon Army. It will commence soon, now everyone is dismissed." She mumbles a "finally" while walking away.

Kenny's eyes widen at Wendy's declaration of war while Gregory whistles. Kenny needs to somehow find Stan, and prevent him from taking any part in the upcoming war. He refuses to hurt the person he loves.

He _will_ rescue Stan.

 **(A/n: I hope people aren't tired of long descriptions of the character's clothing like I am lol Now for the word in italics:**

 **Seraph- _An angelic being, regarded in traditional Christian angelology as belonging to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy, associated with light, ardor, and purity._**

 **I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	6. Chapter 4

**(A/n: Freakin college -_- Ms. Rain here with chapter four. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Black Demon's Contract_

"Long story short, we are going to war against the U.S Demon Army. It will commence soon, now everyone is dismissed."

Kenny looks to Gregory for an answer as to why they are going to war all of a sudden. The noble whistles at the declaration, and sees Kenny looking at him with his eyes demanding answers. He gets up and walks over to the blonde. "We found out that the U.S Demon Army has been experimenting on a Seraph, which of course is a sin and because of that Wendy wants to go to war against them," he informs as he stands next to Kenny who is giving him a blank stare.

Kenny then turns and walks away leaving the auditorium. He walks outside wandering through the night with no stars in the sky. _"This war is going to be stupid and pointless. I have to save Stan,"_ he thinks as he stops walking to look up at the dark sky.

He places a hand over his heart, and clutches the fabric of his uniform. He will make sure Stan doesn't participate in the war, even if he has to drag or deceitfully persuade him not to do so.

* * *

Meanwhile in a meeting being held by the U.S Demon Company, Major General Gary Marson, who has wavy blonde hair and teal colored eyes starts the meeting off with a report. Later in his report, he stops. He lets out an irritated sigh as he turns his attention to the source of his pausing, seeing Christophe asleep and snoring rather loudly. A solider nudges him to wake him up, and he does so while emitting a big yawn. He stands up and stretches, ignoring the glares he's receiving. "So is zhis boring meeting over yet?" He asks dully.

"No it is not," Gary tells him. "We only started five minutes ago. Please sit back down so I can continue."

Christophe yawns again. "Non, I'm out. You bastards 'ave fun." He walks out hearing the members of the Marson family mocking him, he flips them off behind his back before leaving out of the door and slamming it closed.

"If I could sleep and walk outta here like that I would be so happy," one of the Marson's comment as he leans back against his chair. Gary tells him to shut up, and continues with his report.

Christophe leaves the meeting hall that is held underground. While walking out, a noriette attempts to punch him in his face.

"Give me a Cursed gear already old man."

He easily catches Stan's fist then flicks his forehead. "Maybe if you ask nicely I will conzider it."

Stan rubs his forehead. "Seriously?"

Christophe lets his hand go to walk away. "Oui."

Stan gives him a skeptical look as he walks with him. "Okay then well, may I please have a Cursed gear old-I mean sir?" He asks politely as he could. Christophe almost laughs, but instead stops walking, and turns to the hopeful looking teen. He gives him a forced smile making the teen's eyes brighten, clearly unaware that it's fake. Finally, the old man understands that he is strong enough for a Cursed gear. "Non," the Frenchman answers then proceeds on his away to his office.

Stan blinks then his eyes widen in disbelief.

Say what?

 ***Later in the cafeteria***

Stan enters the cafeteria pissed off. He spots Kyle sitting at a table eating a sandwich, and he walks over to him. The redhead looks up from his nearly finished lunch at the angry looking noriette. "The hell's up with you? Got in another fight and lost again?"

"No I didn't get in a fight, do you see any bruises on me?" Stan answers angrily while sitting down. Kyle just shrugs, and resumes eating.

"Anyway," Stan continues. "I ran into the old man earlier, and I asked him to give me a Cursed gear. That asshole then had the nerve to-"

Kyle cuts him off with a burp. He glares at him for interrupting him, and Kyle chuckles sheepishly. "My bad dude. I wanted to say something not burp, but anyway when you say asked, you originally mean demanded right?"

"Yes and no. I demanded it at first but then he told me he would consider it if I asked nicely and I did. But that asshole gave me this fake ass smile then said no. I had every right to kick him in the balls for tricking me like that," Stan answers irritably.

"So what did you do instead?"

The noriette sighs. "I just stood there," he admits lamely. "I mean I was so embarrassed that I just stood there dude. I'm mad at myself for falling for that, and I swear if I see him again I'm gonna-"

Kyle's laughing cuts him off again. He growls at him, and throws the laughing redhead's zip lock bag at him. "Dude," Kyle says after he's done laughing. "He was just messing with you, he'll actually let you get one so calm down."

"How the hell do you know?" Stan asks giving him a dubious glare.

"How the hell else?" Kyle deadpans. "Apparently you forgot I said that I was gonna talk to him about giving you a Cursed gear." He gets up from the table with Stan following after him. They leave the cafeteria with Stan telling Kyle to help him find Christophe so he can get his Cursed gear to which he flat out declines.

* * *

Back at Magnesium, Kenny watches a vampire plane leave from the underground city with Gregory leaning against the guard rails a few feet away. "Now is a good time to go save your precious angel," Gregory says. Kenny snubs him, walking away without giving him a response.

The vampire noble chuckles. "I have high hopes for you Kenneth. I'm sure you'll get him."

Kenny walks through the streets of Magnesium as children rest on street corners or in their homes. He continues wandering until he reaches the house he and his family shared as children. He walks up the stairs to the front door, and was about to open it when the door pulls open. The little boy stares up at him in horror, but he gives the child a harmless smile. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." He crouches down to the slowly relaxing child, and was about to pat his head when the little boy was suddenly pulled back.

An older child hugs the little boy while glaring at Kenny with hatred in her brown eyes. He frowns, stands up, and walks away. " _I don't blame the girl for glaring at me like that, I am a vampire after all."_

He continues walking the streets.

 ***At Blue Moon High a few days later: Morning***

"Alright class, you guys are going to take some tests to help determine which level of Cursed gear will be for you based on your scores," Nichole says that following morning. The students groan. Who the fudge is prepared to take a test in the morning especially if the teacher hadn't told you beforehand? So not cool.

"And we can't just pick a weapon ourselves because?" Stan asks. Some students mumble and nod their head in agreement.

" _Because_ Stan, your test scores will be easier to help decide which gear will be suitable for you. Like for example, let's say you make a 20% on the English segment of the test, then that will impact your chances of getting a high level Cursed gear or no Cursed gear at all. So anymore questions?" The class shakes their heads. She then takes out a stack of papers from the desk, and starts passing out each test to the students. "You all will be doing three different tests, this is the first part I'm passing out. One could have Math and the other could have History or both could have the same subject, who knows. I want you all do to your best, and no cheating. I would've spaced out the desks earlier, but I got lazy so yeah just don't cheat." She finishes passing out the tests a minute later.

Some students groan at which subject they had received. Nichole walks to the front, and sits down placing the remaining tests to the side on the desk. "Alright, you all will have two hours to complete the tests. You may begin and good luck."

Stan glares at his test. He has Math which is his least favorite subject, and his brain is so not in the mood to calculate shit right now. He scans his paper, his eyes landing on a problem that will definitely need a calculator to help solve. "How the hell are we supposed to answer the Math equations without a calculator?" He calls out without raising his hand. A few students chorus with a "Yeah," presumably they also have the Math part of the test.

Nichole glares at him for his rude outburst, but stands up. "You could've asked nicely or raised your freakin' hand. Hold on I'll be back." She leaves the room to retrieve the calculators. Once she's gone, Stan looks over at Craig's test then tsk's in disappointment. The amber eyed teen rolls his eyes, but doesn't bother hiding or moving his paper away since he doesn't have Math.

Stan looks up front at Kyle to see him working on his test. He calls his name but the redhead doesn't turn around. "I don't have Math." Stan curses then locates Butters, and asks him does he have the same subject as him. The blonde shakes his head, he doesn't have Math either. Stan groans at his luck as he waits for Nichole to come back with the calculators. She returns with a bag containing the helpful devices two minutes later, she tells the students who have the Math segment to raise their hands. Stan notices Kyle raising his hand, and said redhead turns to him with a toothy grin. Stan glares at him, he is so going to kick his ass after this for lying.

Nichole passes out the calculators to each student who has their hand raised, and then sat back down placing the bag on the floor next to her.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, everyone has finished their tests. Nichole stands up, and collects the last tests. "Glad you guys took this early?" Stan shouts a "Hell no!" to which she ignores. "I sure as hell am, plus you all finished in less than an hour which is even better." Majority of the students just mumble to each other. After collecting everyone's papers, Nichole walks to the front and stacks the other finished tests in a pile with the ones she just collected. "Now it's time to see what you've all made. I'll be back with your results in like five to ten minutes so you all sit tight, and talk among yourselves. But not too loud," she says before leaving out of the classroom.

Stan immediately goes up to Kyle, and smacks him upside the head. He hisses as he rubs the back of his red curly locks. "Asshole, you should be lucky that's all you're gettin' from me for lying."

"Wow I am so lucky. Thank you Stan for lessening my punishment, and I promise I will never lie to you again," Kyle says sarcastically. When Stan threatens to smack him again, he tries to hide beside the student next to him. The girl blinks in confusion.

Stan then looks to Butters, and the teen sweatdrops. "You didn't lie either did you?" He quickly shakes his head earning a thumbs up from Stan.

Ten minutes later, Nichole returns with the graded tests and stands in front of the desk. "Okay before I pass these out, I'm going to organize them first so hang on a little bit longer." She walks around the desk and sits down to get started. Kyle walks up to the front to lend her a hand to which she is really grateful for.

"Kyle totally looks like the dude who would be a teacher's pet," Stan comments. Both he and Craig snicker, Kyle looks up glaring at the both of them for a moment then resumes at his task at hand.

The duo finishes in five minutes, and Kyle walks back to his seat with his graded tests. Nichole passes out everyone else's, some students groaning again as others cheer at their scores. When Stan receives his, he knows he did bad. She laid all three of his tests faced down. He pales. He quickly grabs them, and scans his scores over. After doing three double takes, his right eye twitches. Kyle suddenly appears in front of him, and he quickly snatches the papers out from his grasp. He chases after the laughing redhead and when he finally catches up to him, Kyle shows him both of his hands. That are empty. Where'd they go...?

"Daaamn, he did way worse than I did," one student says.

"How the hell is he in high school?" Another student asks.

Stan blushes in embarrassment, and quickly went to get his tests back while Kyle starts laughing his ass off. Craig and Butters walk up to the flustered noriette, and they both stare at his grades. Butters gives him a look while Craig looks on the verge of laughing.

 _ ***Math- 25%**_

 _ ***History- 20%**_

 _ ***Science- 0%**_

Stan notices them standing beside him, and he quickly shoves his tests into his pants pockets. Craig takes a deep breath to calm himself from laughing out of character. "Dude what the hell is inside your head? A brain damn sure isn't in there."

Stan glares at him. "I bet you did just as bad as me so don't even-" The tall teen shows him his test scores with a straight face.

 ***History- 85%**

 ***Math- 95%**

 ***Foreign Language- 80%**

"Yeaaaah I'm not a dumbass like you. Sorry," Craig smirks. Stan just flips him off, resisting the urge to punch him in his smug face.

"It's mainly because he always skips his classes," Kyle comments receiving a middle finger from Stan also.

"Or," Butters adds. "It could be because he was raised in a vampire city. He probably would be better at English or Foreign Language." Stan gives him another thumbs up, and he returns it with a smile.

"I highly doubt it. He would probably get like a 50% or a 60% on them," Craig comments again while stuffing his tests into his hoodies pocket. His remark earns him a shove, and from there they start fighting. Kyle and Butters shake their heads.

Nichole looks at the fighting noriettes, and she sighs while crossing her arms. They get along every now and then but once the other pushes, says something wrong or punches the other, they start fighting. She wonders if they're related, they both have a bad temper and they do look like they could be brothers, or maybe even twins thanks to their similar appearances. Nichole shakes her head at the thought, she could actually care less.

"What zhe 'ell's goin' on 'ere?" A French accented voice demands.

Christophe walks into the room, and immediately Stan and Craig stop fighting each other. They separate, and both direct their glare at the tall brunette. "You old asshole, give me a Cursed gear. You owe me for yesterday," Stan demands.

"Where the hell have you been for the past few days?" Craig asks.

Christophe ignores them, looking at Nichole. "Are zhese little sheet's ready to form a contract even zhough zhey didn't complete zheir training yesterday?"

"Some of them are," she answers. "But Butters is surprisingly more stable than all the other students."

Christophe looks at the students as he draws out his shovel. "I want all of zhe remaining seated students to stand up," he orders. The aforementioned students do as told and without further warning, he stabs the floor with his shovel making the classroom flood with the black and red demonic aura. Instantly, most of the students collapse. Nichole uses a warding spell to withstand it.

Stan's eyes widen in great shock at the sudden pressure, and his legs start shaking. He tries to endure it the best he can whilst clenching his teeth tightly together. Craig bites down on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. He legs feel heavy at the strong force of energy, and feels like they could give out at any moment. _"T-this pressure is way different than what he showed me before."_

Kyle and Butters are handling the situation with no difficulties, Kyle mocks a yawn. Christophe continues emitting the demonic aura for a couple of more seconds. When he stops, the remaining standing students breathe a sigh of relief. Stan, Craig, Kyle, Butters, two other guys, and one girl remain standing until three of them faints seconds later; leaving only Stan, Craig, Kyle, and Butters.

Christophe picks up his weapon returning it in the strap on his back. " _Félicitations,_ " he says monotonously. "You four are qualified to receive a Cursed gear. Come, we will go now." He leaves the classroom with Nichole behind him, Stan and Craig following on wobbly legs while Kyle and Butters follow without a problem.

"I'm having my doubts about Butters. He may have withstood your demonic pressure, but I highly doubt he'll be able to withstand the demon's influence," Nichole says to Christophe while walking to the ceremony room.

The Frenchman stops, and turns to the blonde. The rest stop too as he gives Butters a serious look. "Butters, do you want to avenge your sister?"

The sudden question makes him stiffen. "A-avenge my sister?" They all look at him.

"If you're not up for it," Stan says placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can turn back, and we won't think any less of you dude." It may have sounded mean, but he knows that Butters is well aware that he is not all that strong. Kyle and Craig nod in agreement.

Butters then has a flashback to when his sister died. Her body laying in a pool of her own blood with a bite mark on her neck. He clenches his eyes shut as he balls his hands into fists at his sides. "I-I can't turn back now. I've made it this far thanks to my sister, and I will be damned to give up now." He opens his eyes giving Christophe a determined stare. "Sergeant Mole, I'm going to continue not for revenge but for my sister, who allowed me to continue living."

Stan pats his shoulder with a small smile, and he receives the same smile from the others. Christophe starts back walking without a word, and they proceed to the ceremony room.

Upon reaching the room, Stan and the other three boys look around at the weapons and the room itself. The room consists of massive ogre heads circled around the area, in front of the statues sit a variety of weapons such as a katana, a pair of twin blades, a bow, and dual pistols; all tied up and resting in a container full of sand.

"Before you touch zhe weapon of your choice, know zhis," Christophe warns Stan, Craig, and Butters as they walk to their choice of weapon. "I will not 'esitate to kill any of you if you fail to obtain your Cursed gear. Zhe demon will resort to anything to drop your guard and control you so do not let zhat happen. _Bonne chance_."

The three nod their head briskly, and turn to the weapon they have chosen. Stan a sheathed katana, Craig the pair of twin blades, and Butters a green and black bow.

"Alright let's see whatcha got demon," Stan challenges with his hand on the katana's hilt.

He pulls the sword out revealing a green blade, and he lands on a star shaped pentagram then everything goes black.

 **(A/n: For the word in italics:**

 **Félicitations- _Congratulations_**

 **Bonne chance- _Good luck_**

 **I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	7. Chapter 5

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter five, Butters' sister is an OC and sorry for the long hiatus. College has me busy and during the meantime I've been updating my other fics but now I'm back to this one. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: New Family_

An 8 year old Butters stood beside his 10 year old sister Lily Stotch, she had short blonde hair and blue eyes which were narrowed at her bedroom door. Little Butters hid behind his big sister as they heard footsteps approaching her room. "Leo," she whispered turning to her frightened little brother. "Hide under the bed, and do not come out. No matter what."

She gently pushed him to her bed, and he ducked under it giving her a teary eyed frown. She gave him a small smile, and stood up when the door burst open causing someone to shriek followed by someone laughing.

"GAH! Man don't do that or at least warn me next time."

"Meh, you'll be alright, but anyway it's time for me to get my meal on." As soon as he said that, Lily was lifted into the air and blood quickly pooled the floor beneath her feet. Butters covered his mouth to keep from making a sound, tears sliding down cheeks and onto his hands.

"T-that's enough dude," the voice that screamed earlier said. "We gotta go, they want us back at HQ asap." The vampire dropped his lifeless sister right in the red puddle with a "Fine," her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Butters remained silent until he was sure the two vampires left.

After fifteen seconds of silence, he wiped his eyes and cheeks before inching towards the dead girl.

"L-Lily..." he whimpered.

Suddenly her hand twitched and her eyes flew open, her pupils were slitted.

Butters gasped in horror. _"W-what?! But how?! She's dead...isn't she?"_ There was no way his sister can be alive after losing that much blood...

Lily gave him an empty look with her lifeless blue eyes. "I'm replaying your deepest memories 'Butters' and I must say, I feel bad for your sister." She said in a monotone voice that made her sound like she was being controlled by someone if anything, further scaring Butters.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" His words were in a low shaky whisper that he doubted the possessed girl heard him.

Lily stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out from under the bed and holding him in the air. He struggled under Lily's strong grip as her eyes narrowed. "You sister is dead because of you, Leopold Stotch."

 ***Craig***

A 13 year old Craig was sitting beside a bed watching over his 9 year old sleeping sister in their ruined apartment. He sat there in silence until a few minutes later, May woke up. She groggily opened her eyes looking to her brother with a tired frown. "You can always leave if I'm holding you back. I don't wanna be a burden to you anymore." She knew that she was being a hindrance, and she knew that Craig thought so too, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings or abandon her by saying such cruel words.

"No way," he declined with a frown as well. "I'm not gonna leave you. You're the only family I have and I'm the only family you have, we're sticking with each other until the end." He stood up stating that he was going to find some food, but was stopped by a sniffle. He looked to his little sister whom was crying and rubbing her eyes.

"May what is it? What's wrong?" He asked sitting back down.

May sniffled again. "I-I hear you every night c-crying about how h-hard l-life is, and that you badly w-wanna leave me behind," she answered before sobbing harder. A look of confusion crossed over on Craig's face.

Two years ago when the out-of-nowhere virus struck their town in Arizona and killed all of the adults there, Craig was responsible for taking care of his sickly little sister. She was also infected by the virus even though she was only 7 years old, and Craig never let his sister out of his sight or left her anywhere alone. He sadly didn't have enough or any money at all to put her in a hospital. Not like any adults were running the place anyway.

"May what are you talking about? I never cried or complained about how hard my life is...well much anyway," Craig said sheepishly.

May suddenly stopped sniffing, and sat up with her left cheek covered in strange purple markings. She looked at him with dull caramel eyes. "You are a selfish human who only thinks of himself," she said in a monotone and cold-hearted voice. Such a statement made Craig's eyes narrow. He knew who this was.

The demon.

"This is a memory and the truth inside of you, Craig Tucker." Suddenly three children around Craig's age entered the room, he turned to them in bewilderment. The three children consisted of two males and one female, they all had blonde hair but different colored lackluster eyes.

"C'mon Craig, kill your sister so we can leave," one of the boys said in a equal monotone. The other two nodded in agreement, and Craig glared at them.

He was about to say something, but the girl held up her hand. "She's always holding you back remember? Kill her and the power is yours. You won't have to worry about paying for her medical operation either."

So these random kids were the demon's lackeys Craig assumed. He didn't know any of them, and for them to randomly appear here in this room seemed logical enough.

"Yes Craig, kill me. You want to obtain my power right? Get rid of this nuisance, and it'll be yours," the fake May encouraged with a smirk.

Craig's glare intensified. This damn demon had a lot of nerve taking the form of his sick sister, and then belittling her in said form. "How dare you," he seethed through gritted teeth. "How dare you talk about my sister like that you asshole? You don't know me or her!"

May giggled, further angering the noriette. If he managed to get this demon as his Cursed weapon, he was so going to teach it some manners. "Oh Craig, it's not my fault I'm like this, though I'm not lying when I say your sister actually wanted this. She really wanted you to abandon her. Remember, I'm showing you the memories and truths, so I guess you could say I know _you_ at least." The demon's smirk returned.

Lessening his scowl, Craig stared at his demon sister for a moment, then suddenly embraced her into a hug making her eyes widen in shock. "Even though you aren't the real May, I know your feelings are still inside my conscious so I want you to know that I will never abandon you and I love you," he said softly. He pulled back giving the shocked demon a small smile. "I know you won't accept me for having a weak will or whatever, but if you decide to lend me your power I will make sure I show no weaknesses. You'll be proud to have me as your contractor, I'll guarantee you will." The demon stayed silent for a moment, and then gave him a small smile as well.

The room suddenly changed into a white space filled with clouds, the children were gone along with his sister. Craig looked around in the empty area for the demon, but only saw a black cloud of smoke in front of him a few feet away. He hesitantly walked toward it while the dark gas slowly revealed the true form of the demon.

After a few seconds, the black cloud disappeared and Craig could clearly see the demon's real appearance.

The demon was a androgynous preteen male who had short light green hair with short bangs, short eyebrows, and red eyes. He had pointed ears, fangs, blue horns atop of his head, and a fluffy tail. He's wearing a black headband behind his horns, also dangling earrings with sapphire orbs, and was wearing a white sleeveless collared shirt with a black knot which had a purple belt placed diagonally around his small waist with short black shorts. On his forearms were a pair of purple cuffs, and he wore black socks that reached up to a few inches below his knees; he's also wearing purple boots with heels that he left unzipped halfway.

The young looking demon gave Craig a toothy grin. "My name is King, and I'm a possession-type demon. Well Craig, you have greatly increased my interest in you, and that is a first in my book so I'm expecting you to keep up your end of the deal. One show of weakness of any kind, and I will get control of your body. You may have my power but know this first." His grin widened mischievously. "Don't expect to get a good nights sleep every night haha."

Before Craig could say anything, the white scenery faded to black with King's laughter echoing throughout the transition.

 ***In the real world***

In the ceremony room, the pair of twin blades in Craig's hands start to tremble as Craig himself stirs from his sleep. "Looks like Tucker managed better zhen zhe otzer two," Christophe praises in actual admiration. Nichole nods her head in agreement, then they both look at Stan and Butters, their weapons have yet to have moved.

 ***Stan***

16 year old Stan is walking through an abyss filled with nothing but white clouds in the sky. The more he walked, the less the scenery changed, and he grew more bored by the second. _"When the hell is something gonna happen? Gettin' sick an' tired of walkin' around,"_ he thinks irritably with a small pout. He then sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, there's no use getting mad so calm down.

He continues walking for what feels like an hour, which probably has been until he sees a figure in the distance. The noriette resists the urge to run to the person, almost forgetting that he's in his subconscious and is supposed to be looking for the demon so he can obtain it's power. The closer he gets to the figure, the more he suddenly recognizes who it is. He stops only a few feet away from the individual, whose back is turned and has short blonde hair. He's also wearing the livestock uniform Stan and his family wore back when they were little.

"K-Kenny?" Stan asks tentatively checking to make sure that the person in front of him is really his deceased brother.

The scene suddenly changes to the orphanage they were in as children, and he sees the 12 year old Kenny holding a teddy bear. Stan glares at him. "Goddamn it, quit imitating my family you damn demon." It may be only the second time a demon has done this to him, but twice is enough. He is not weak to fall for such an obvious ploy more than once.

"Oh?" Kenny questions tilting his head to the side. "I thought I touched the softest part of your memories, and that you would've been effected by such."

Stan continues to glare at the fake Kenny. "Yeah well that's too bad cuz I'm use to this now so give up and give me your power already."

The blonde is suddenly engulfed in black smoke, and he collapses to the floor with the teddy bear falling out of his hands. Stan raises a confused eyebrow then slowly walks toward the boy only to get stabbed by black tendrils formed by the demon. The demon rises as a black formless mass with red eyes from Kenny's body, Stan gritting his teeth in pain. The tendrils stabbed him in the arms and legs. "Fool do not take me lightly. I am not like the weak demon you fought when you went to rescue an idiot mortal from the forbidden chamber. Now answer me this, why is it you want to obtain power so much? If you are power hungry then you can forget it," the formless demon states in a condescending manner.

"I-it's for revenge," Stan answers through clenched teeth. "I wanna a-avenge my f-family." Even though he knows Kenny didn't want something like this from him, he has to obtain a Cursed gear based on such.

"Oh really now? I can give you endless power for revenge. _Endless_ ," the demon said with a non-visible smile.

"It is not enough," a familiar female voice interrupts. Stan turns to the voice finding Ruby standing in a corner, and corpses of his family appear on the floor behind him. She remains standing, staring at him with lifeless grey eyes with her pupils nowhere to be seen. "I cannot give you power unless you fully devote yourself to revenge," she tells him in a apathetic voice. Suddenly the fake Kenny, and the other children stand up looking at Stan with emotionless eyes making him feel cornered and uncomfortable. The pain in his limbs aren't making him feel any better.

"Are you going to abandon us again?" The children ask with no trace of emotion in their tone.

Stan's eyes widen. Abandon? He'd never abandoned... "W-wait you got it all wrong, I didn't-"

"Get rid of love. Demons hate love, and only need lust. Get rid of that pathetic feeling, and the power can be yours Stanley," one child says. His black hair shadows over his eyes.

"Are you going to be the only one to make friends and live a happy life?"

What? Where did that come from?

"That isn't fair, Stanley is the only one who survived," another child comments.

Stan lifts up his head at that, looking to the child that said that. Karen. "What the hell are you guys talking about? I'll never live a happy life without you all. I mean how can I?! You're all my family! No one can replace any you!" He ends up yelling.

"If that is so then get rid of your friends. It shouldn't be too hard since you haven't claimed none of them as such, and you also said that you didn't need them to begin with."

Stan grits his teeth. What Kenny said is true, but...for some reason he can't do such a thing. If he hadn't of gotten close to them in such a short period of time, then he would've denied them instantly but now he can't. The children sense the conflict going on within him, and their frown deepens. They then remind him about revenge, their voices echoing around the room making Stan's head hurt. "Stop it already! I need power in order to protect everyone I care about goddamn it!" He shouts with his eyes shut tight.

Silence.

He slowly opens his eyes seeing the children still giving him blank looks, but then the scenery slowly changes. The children disappears in the same fashion along with the orphanage, but he faintly sees Kenny giving him a small smile before vanishing.

Stan and the black formless demon appear back in the landscape of clouds again, the black tendrils that were piercing through him are gone as well. "I admire how your love and lust contradicts each other, but such contradictions is the reason why you humans destroy the world. I concede to following you Stanley as long as your heart stays strong. If you show any weakness, I will not hesitate to control you," the demon says narrowing it's red eyes.

Stan nods his head in understanding, but still can't get the image of Kenny smiling at him out of his head. What could it mean or does it have a meaning?

The demon then covers the area in black startling him out of his thoughts, a figure then appears in front of him after a couple of seconds. The demon is now a androgynous adolescent male with long blue hair, red eyes and pointed ears, a bang covering his left eye. On his head is a headband formed of two parallel golden strips that match the horns piercing through his hair from the edge of his hairline. He is wearing a sleeves open-back dress including a collar with gold beads covering his throat. The chest piece is black while the rest of the dress is red, and the gown splits open at his outer thighs freeing his legs for movement. Black sleeves separate from the gown that reach his mid-upper arms and come down to his middle finger, where each sleeve is attached to a ring. He is also bare-footed. The black fog disappears completely, and the landscape of clouds reappears.

"My name is Asura, and I'm a possession-type demon. I never noticed before, but I sense that 10% of you isn't human," the now formed demon says as he gives Stan a scrutinizing stare. Said noriette gives him a confused one. "I suspect it has something to do with human experimentation," he answers his non-asked question. "I advise you to be wary of the humans you're hanging with. Humans can be just as scary as us demons and vampires."

Stan's eyes widen at the information. Only 10% not human thanks to experimentation? He's never felt any different or anything over the years but then again, you can't trust a demon either. "Mind fillin' me in on some more info?"

The demon shakes his head giving him a toothy smile as he states that the contract is complete.

Then the white fades to black.

* * *

Stan wakes up with a groan and a heavy head. "So 'ow did it go?" Christophe asks wasting no time in knowing if the troublemaker made it or not. He sits up and looks at his green sword then smiles, he gives Christophe a thumbs up. The Frenchman nods his approval.

"About damn time," a voice says. Stan looks over to Craig, who's standing up and holding his sheathed twin blades in one hand. He sticks his tongue out at him as he stands up while picking up his sword. Everyone looks to Butters whom is still asleep.

"Think he's doin' alright?" Stan asks.

Craig shrugs. "Who knows. I'm pretty sure he's holding up against the demon, but is just having a hard time." Stan gives Butters a worried frown. He hasn't known him for long, but he knows that the blonde is a good frie-person to hang out with unlike a certain redhead...Craig is tolerable also, but only as a good sparring partner.

...

Ah screw it, he officially deems them as his friends. There's no use denying it now especially after his confrontation with his demon, but they'll never replace his family. Never.

"Zhe morveux needs to 'urry up. I need a smoke," Christophe complains.

Nichole shakes her head while Kyle calls him a cancer stick addict. "You don't need anything aside from a better attitude gramps," Stan jokes.

"Oi you petit _merde_ , do not make me stick zhis shovel up your ass," Christophe retorts back. "Getting really tired of you zhinking zhat I'm old, I'm only 28!"

"Ooooh I'm so scaaared," Stan says pretending to feel afraid. "Being only 28 proves my point, _gramps_."

With a glare, the Frenchman is about to grab his shovel when Nichole stops him by pulling his ear. She gives both males a scolding look, one that makes it seem like she's both of their mother. "You two need to stop messing around and act your age. In case you've forgotten, we're still waiting for Butters to wake up. Now the both of you _behave_." She lets go of the man's ear as Stan mumbles that he started it.

"You tell 'em Mama Foster," Kyle praises giving her a high five.

 ***Butters***

The demon formed Lily was sitting at the desk messing with the lamp in boredom. The now 16 year old Butters stood awkwardly behind her, they hadn't said not one word after the fake Lily stated that his real sister was dead because of him. Minutes passed by after that and the demon said nothing else after her statement thus they fell into an awkward silence.

Butters decided to break the awkwardness by asking a question. "Who are you? I-if you're not my sister then-"

The demon cut him off with a final click of the desk lamp. "You asked for my power so you should know who I am," she answered dully.

He then recalled that he was in the middle of the contract ceremony, and he felt like face palming. How could he have forgotten such an important thing? He frowned at the demon's back. "Ya know, i-it's not very nice to take on a deceased person's form e-especially if it's a family member." He tried to sound as intimidating as possible to scold her, but his stuttering only made him less than that.

The demon chuckled at his statement before turning to him with her dull blue eyes showing a hint of amusement in them. "Oh really now? Well that's too bad cuz in order for you to have access to my power, I have to do things like this. I'm pretty sure your Superior warned you of such." He blushed in embarrassment then the demon frowned. She stood up from the chair as she looked him straight in the eyes making him very nervous. "What I feel from you are stability, gentleness, and love. Not vengeance and I despise those types of feelings. They are disgusting," she said glaring. Her penetrating scowl made Butters even more nervous, the way she's looking at him with disgust, hatred and pity.

Wait pity? Why pity?

He curls his hands into fists. "I do want revenge, but-"

"You're glad that you were saved," the girl interrupted with an eye roll. "You hate conflict, and I refuse to put up with your sad excuse of vengeance when you don't have the guts to kill anyone. I hate humans with such weak wills." Black smoke appears around the angry demon, Butters' eyes widening in horror. This wasn't good. She gave him an evil smirk through the darkness as her blue eyes turned red. "I'll do you a favor, and help you get your revenge. _With my own hands_."

She quickly pierced her hand through Butters' chest making him gasp...but not in pain. This was an odd feeling he couldn't describe, instead of pain he felt...empty. It felt as though his heart was no longer in his chest, but instead the demon's hand had filled the void. "You are nothing but a weakling who doesn't have any balls at all to fight back, I refuse to give up my power to such a pathetic human," the demon sneered. Butters' eyes dulled in color as the demon laughed evilly.

Definitely not good.

 ***Back in the real world***

A sudden cracking sound erupts from the giant ogre head overlooking Butters. Stan and Craig look at the blonde nervously while the other three give the now possessed teen a worried frown. Christophe shakes his head in disappointment as he reaches for his shovel's handle. Butters was so determined earlier, but it looks like it wasn't enough. Said blonde's eyes fly open revealing golden cat-like orbs and with cat-like grace, he jumps on top of one of the other giant ogre heads. Stan frowns at Butters not making it. Poor guy, he was so confident earlier too.

"It's a shame 'e didn't make it," Christophe says walking forward. "But two out of three passing isn't too bad." Both noriettes glare at him for saying something like that about one of his soldiers. This shit is serious, and that was uncalled for.

They suddenly hear laughter from above, and they all look at the demon Butters who now has sharp fingernails, pointed teeth, two small horns on his head and purple markings under his eyes. After he's done laughing, the demon sighs. "Oh man humans are such a pain," he says shaking his head. He produces a large green and black bow, taking the one from the sand container.

Christophe walks in between the two black haired boys. "It's obvious Butters 'as been taken over so I want zhe two of you to kill 'im," he orders. Their eyes widen at the command, but they had no time to oppose because Butters starts shooting at them.

The three dodge the multiple green arrows, crashing to the floor and kicking up dust upon impact. "Like hell I'll kill him. We'll find a way to bring him back." Stan says refusing to kill his friend even if it was an order, he never followed them anyway from the start. He runs to the giant ogre head Butters is on, and jumps off of the sand container that's under it. He kicks the bow from his hand, but it immediately reforms back into his opened palms.

"You idiot, zhe demon is inside Butters not zhe weapon."

Butters smirks at Stan's failed attempt, said teen landing on the floor with a tsk. The possessed blonde start back shooting.

"Chris why the hell did you order them kill Butters? You know they won't go through with it," Kyle says to the brunette.

Christophe huffs. "Then why don't you do somezhing since you care about 'im so much." Kyle glares at him while Nichole shakes her head with a soft sigh.

Things are going nowhere.

After minutes of struggling, Stan growls and throws his sword to the side. "Goddamn it Butters, snap out of it! Gain control back into your body, don't let some demon take control over you like this. You are not this weak!" He tries shouting some sense into the blonde, but it was another failed attempt. Butters gives him a cold glare.

"You really think talking to him will get through?" Craig asks. "Also pick up your sword, do wanna get killed?" Stan just shrugs then narrows his eyes. Butters prepares to shoot another arrow. This time Kyle gets ready to step in along with Craig.

Christophe huffs in irritation. "You little sheet, 'ow long are you planning to stay under zhe bed for? Come out 'ere already so I can get my damn smoke!"

Butters stiffens at his statement. He relives the scene where his sister orders him to go under the bed, but he declines saying he doesn't want to stay under there anymore.

 _"I don't wanna stay under the bed any longer. I wanna stay out here and protect my friends," the 8 year old Butters tells his sister. Lily's eyes widen as Butters returns to his 16 year old self._

 _The room darkens, and he takes the demon's hand out of his chest giving the shocked girl a look of confidence. "Give me your power demon."_

The possessed Butters grits his teeth, and shoots the arrow in Stan's direction. He doesn't move from the arrow's trajectory, having no need to because it misses him. Butters drops to the ground on his feet, and with his blonde bangs shadowing his eyes, the bow slips out of his hand. After a second, he looks up with teary sky blue eyes, and runs to Stan for a hug.

Craig and Kyle walk over to them and pats Butters' back, glad he's his normal self again. He pulls away and wipes his watery eyes then bows. "T-thank you guys. I'm very sorry that I put you all through so much trouble," he apologizes sincerely. Craig mutters a "Better be" earning a pinch in the arm from Kyle.

Stan waves him off. "You gave us quite the scare dude but it's over now, and you're back so that's all that matters." Butters beams at the noriette, but then gasps when he is sent to the ground by the person behind him. He lays on the floor unconscious.

"Really, was that necessary?" Kyle asks shaking his head. Craig snickers as Nichole calls Christophe an idiot.

Butters glares at the brunette. "Y-yeah why'd ya kick him? He didn't do anything." He crouches down next to Stan to turn him over on his back, feeling sorry for the abused teen.

"Just be lucky I didn't kick you, morveux. Later you're gonna buy me some smokes." Butters sighs with a nod while he tries to wake up the knocked out teen, he is really not in the mood to carry him again. Christophe walks over to the noriette, crouches down as well and repeatedly smacks his cheek to wake him up. Butters pleads for him not to do that.

Stan groans, but doesn't open his eyes. "Forget about your previous family Stan," Christophe tells him. "Zhey are gone now, and you need to move on. As cheesy as zhis sounds, we are your new family now petit morveux. Now get up, I seriously need a cigarette." He walks away while Stan opens his eyes, and stares up at the ceiling. Butters helps him up to a sitting position.

Stan rubs his back (His back is still sore from when Kyle used his full power on him on the rooftop). "Damn old man, goin' soft on me saying crap like that," he mumbles with a small smile. He stands up, and Kyle pats his aching back making him hiss. He calls him an asshole for that.

The four teens catch up to Christophe and Nichole in the hallway while leaving the ceremony room, the tall brunette turns to them with a stern expression. They give him a confused one in return. "Since zhe three of you managed to acquire your Cursed weapons and worked as a team somewhat, I'm going to send zhe four of you out to zhe front line."

"The southern vampires plan on retaking Lakewood," Nichole adds in before the puzzled teens can say anything. "And we need to stop them from doing so." Stan's eyes brighten with a smile on his lips, he can finally get back into action. _Finally._

"But zhat won't 'appen until in a few days."

Stan's eyes dim in color as his smile disappears. "Goddamn it!"

* * *

"We will be arriving in Denver shortly," a black haired vampiress announces on a plane. "The U.S Demon Army are expected to attack Aurora, Arvada, and Lakewood."

The vampires nod their head. Clyde turns to Kenny. "Where do you think they'll go first?"

Kenny stays silent for a second. "Lakewood," he answers without any doubt.

Clyde grins at him, glad that he finally received a one word from the other.

 **(A/n: The word in italic:**

 **Merde- _Shit_**

 **I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow probably later in the day)**


	8. Chapter 6

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter six. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Troubling Feelings and Kyle's Squad_

 _"Why did you leave us behind?"_ _A 12 year old Kenny asks the 16 year old Stan._

 _The young teen glares at the fake boy before him, getting really tired of the same crap happening to him every night. They're in a void of nothing but black, which is the only thing that's changed after the many encounters he's gone through. Just the scenery._

 _"I will continue asking this question until you answer me Stan." Stan doesn't say anything, and continues to glare at the impostor. After a second or two, the blonde is then surround by black smoke, the smoke blending in with the dark background revealing Asura._

 _Stan's scowl intensifies making the demon chuckle. "Awww, don't give me that look. This is something you're gonna have to get used to, that is until your will breaks. I can get revenge for you if surrender to me."_

 _His offer earns him a middle finger. "Not happenin'."_

 _The demon returns the gesture childishly as an expanding flash of white appears._

 _..._

Stan's alarm clock goes off bringing him out of his dream, he wakes up still feeling tired and it's thanks to Asura. Damn demon has been keeping him from getting a good nights sleep for the past three days. Stan gets up with a yawn, and goes to his bathroom to take a shower. He lives in the dorms of the Moon Demon Company, glad he has a place to himself even though he does get lonely and bored at times.

Such loneliness and boredom causes him to think of his family. Mainly Kenny. He thinks of the times where he and the blonde could be living happily somewhere along with the rest of the children. For some odd reason, the thought made him blush and he holds his head under the shower head pouring out warm water. Ever since the hug he got from the fake Kenny when he first encountered a Cursed gear, Stan has been having weird thoughts and dreams lately. It's honestly a odd and stupid way to change someone's feelings.

Of course he didn't let such troubling thoughts and dreams show, but the strange feelings still lingered; especially after one dream of his. He had it before he made the contract with Asura, he dreamt of Kenny also being 16 years old and they were near a pond that looked strangely like Stark's Pond back in South Park which probably was, but Stan wasn't focused on his surroundings. He was focused on the blonde stood in front of him whom had pink cheeks.

Kenny's hair reached down to his shoulders and his eyes were a beautiful hazel. Stan couldn't help but blush as well after observing the other's handsome features. However Kenny was wearing a white soldier's uniform for some reason. He walks over to Stan and hugs him making the noriette's blush deepen, he whispers something in his ear causing his eyes to widen slightly in shock. Pulling back a bit, Kenny gives him a smile he can't read then suddenly kisses him...The dream ended right after.

Stan still wonders what the blonde meant. He faintly remembers Kenny telling him that "they" are using you. Whom he was referring to, Stan doesn't know. He exits the shower with a towel around his waist, and then starts to brush his teeth with a blush on his face. He feels so wrong for having such a dream, Kenny is dead for crying out loud and he is having a dream about the two of them kissing, plus they're brothers. Not by blood of course, but still.

Then again, he doesn't feel bad for thinking that even though he should. He just feels that if Kenny were still alive they would probably...

Spitting the toothpaste out, Stan rinses his mouth. After a few swishes, he spits the water out. He wipes his mouth then sighs, now only a little sleepy thanks to his thoughts. He walks back into his room and to his closet to retrieve his military uniform, but first towel dries his hair that is getting a little long. After some minutes of drying, he then opens his drawer for a pair of underwear and slips it on, then afterwards his uniform.

It consists of a long sleeved black coat with light green details including his shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne Belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder, and two rows of gold buttons in the front. Along with his uniform, he wears black fingerless gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniforms trousers, and black boots that go over said trouser's leggings.

After he puts his uniform on, he walks over to his nightstand where Gregory's gun is resting on and he thinks of Kenny again. He blushes faintly with a frown of his lips, placing a hand over his slightly racing heart as he touches the gun with his other hand. "I'm sorry Kenny. I shouldn't be having dreams like that, but I..can't help it I guess. I love you...probably more than a brother. I really miss you dude."

Clenching his hand into a fist that's over his chest, he walks away from the gun grabbing his sword along with his cape as he heads out of the door.

* * *

While walking to the dirty subway station, Stan spots Kyle there who is also wearing his military uniform standing outside of the station.

His uniform is the same except his has red details including his shoulder epaulettes, and has fourrageres passing under and around his right side. Along with his uniform, he's wearing a Star of David necklace around his neck, black fingerless gloves, an armband on his left arm, and a red web belt with a gold waist-plate around his waist. He is also wearing black ankle length combat boots with red laces.

Once Stan is standing in front of him, he just stares making Kyle raise an eyebrow. "What? Like what you see?" He teases. "I thought you said you weren't into me. Oh hey I rhymed." He beamed a little.

Stan gives him a light narrowed-eyed stare as he flips him off. "How the hell did you get your uniform that color?"

"I've been a soldier longer than you so I was able to get mine customized," Kyle answers proudly.

Stan changes his glare into a deadpan look, obviously not buying it. "You begged the old man to change it didn't you?" He's proven correct when Kyle sweatdrops with a sheepish grin. Stan would love to have his uniform customized as well, but he isn't going to beg the old man for it. He isn't _that_ desperate...

The duo enter the unsanitary subway station, then the lights suddenly start flickering on and off. "Wow this place is haunted too huh? How nice," Stan says sarcastically. He then yawns whilst stretching.

Kyle just shrugs. "You remember what's gonna happen today right? The southern vampires plan on retaking Lakewood." Knowing Stan, the arrogant teen most likely only focused on the word vampires in his statement.

"Dude all I care about is killing vampires. They can try to take over whatever, just know they won't get far once I step in," Stan boasts. Kyle smacks him upside the head calling him an arrogant idiot. They board a functioning subway and ride it for fifteen minutes, then walk the rest of the way to the outer wall.

Upon reaching the wall close to five minutes later, some soldiers whisper among themselves at the passing pair.

"Are those kids really in the Moon Demon Company?"

"The hell are brats doing here in the army?"

"These kids must be really strong to be in the army at such a young age. Wish I was like that back then." They continue whispering about them.

"They're talkin' about you ya know," Kyle points out jokingly.

"Did you not hear them?" Stan huffs. "They were clearly calling both of us kids. I'm not that young though, I'm only freaking 16."

"Oh," Kyle deadpans. "I'm 15, but I would prefer to be called a young teen not a kid and definitely not a brat." He refrains himself from turning around to glare at the adult who called them his least favorite word. They continue walking further into the outer wall until they reach the meeting point, and there they see a female with long blonde hair tied into two pigtails shouting at an annoyed looking Christophe downstairs. Stan almost feels sorry for him.

 _Almost_.

"Why the hell is Kyle the squad leader when I'm clearly more suitable for it?!" The angry girl yells. "Do you hate me that much or is it because Kyle's a Sergeant?!" Christophe stares at her blankly and instead of replying back, he picks at his left ear. The blonde growls in frustration at his lack of care.

The furious female is wearing the standard USDA (U.S Demon Army) uniform consisting of a long sleeved black coat with a standing collar with a pink bow tie around it, and her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. The coat has two rows of gold buttons in the front, pink details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a Sam Browne Belt passing diagonally over her right shoulder, and a cape behind her with the inner lining pink. On her hands are a pair of pink fingerless gloves, and around her waist is a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She is also wearing a black skirt with black shorts underneath and knee-high boots.

"The hell are you bitchin' about Bebe? Still mad I'm always taking your spotlight?" Kyle provokes as he and Stan walk down the stairs to the other duo. The girl named Bebe Stevens directs her glare towards the redhead, then stomps over to the smirking teen. Christophe groans as he massages his forehead while Stan looks at the two with a bit of interest.

Kyle and Bebe have a rough history between them. It started ever since Kyle was appointed Sergeant instead of her at the young age of 10 years old. She's a year older than him so to be out-done like that was humiliating to her, and ever since then she has been trying to out-do the redhead herself. Long story short, she always failed and it only got worse when her rash actions costed her out on a mission once.

She's really lucky to still be a Lieutenant let alone alive after what happened that day...

Once Bebe is standing in front of Kyle, she gives him the best glare she can muster from her indigo eyes which doesn't faze him in the least. "Like hell I am you attention whore, I bet you begged Christophe into being squad leader didn't you?"

"I don't need to beg idiot," Kyle scoff crossing his arms. "I have the skills and the smarts to be squad leader unlike you." His comeback statement further angers Bebe thus she summons a giant black battle ax with a green blade into her hands. Kyle brings out his scythe and the two begin to fight.

Stan watches the two with excitement, really liking how this turned out. It's the first time he's ever seen people with a Cursed gear fight each other before and he has to say, it's really cool. Sadly the battle between the two cuts to an end much to his dismay, he was enjoying it and the old man just had to ruin it. Old people are so not fun.

Christophe intercepts their weapons by placing his shovel in between them, then knocks their weapons out of their hands. "Boooo!" Stan shouts giving him a thumbs down, but the brunette pays him no mind as glares at Kyle and Bebe.

"Listen 'ere you little sheet's, we do not 'ave time to be fooling around so I suggest you two be'ave or you'll both be sent to Solitary Confinement." Their eyes enlarge in horror at the threat, and they immediately apologize to each other. The Frenchman blinks in a dumbfounded manner.

That was new.

Maybe he should threaten them with Solitary Confinement more often if that will get them to cooperate.

"Thanks to the old fart ruining all the fun, what the fudge are we gonna do now?" Stan asks in annoyance with his arms crossed.

Christophe ignores again him as he places a hand on top of Bebe's head. "Bebe, zhis little annoying sheet is Stanley Springs so try no kill 'im. Lord knows I try my best not to. Anyway zhe five of you will be working togetzer as a five-man team." After announcing that, Butters and Craig appear from up the other sets of stairs beside them on Stan and Kyle's left, and on Christophe and Bebe's right.

Butters' uniform has light blue details along with his shoulder epaulettes which has a Sam Browne Belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder, and has two rows of gold buttons in the front; also a pair of light blue fingerless gloves are on his hands. Around his waist is a light blue web belt with a gold waist-plate, and knee-high boots that go over his trouser's leggings. A hat with matching details and a cape with the inner lining also a light blue completes his attire.

Craig's uniform has purple details along with his shoulder eqaulettes which also has a Sam Browne Belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder, and has two rows of gold in the front. Along with his uniform, he is wearing a pair of purple fingerless gloves and a purple web belt with a gold waist-plate. Around his right leg is a pair of purple web belts with gold waist-plates, and on his feet are combat boots with purple laces.

Stan shoots them glares. They got their uniforms customized too, and what's up with the fingerless gloves on everybody? "How come they got their uniforms customized but not me?" Stan demands pointing at the two while looking at Christophe. "I wanna change mines too, I freakin' hate green!"

"As I was saying, you five will be working as a team. Groups fewer zhan zhat can result in death so you all are lucky. Also do not fight each otzer and never, I repeat never fly solo." He gives Stan a warning look. "Comprendre?"

The noriette tsk's with the cross his arms. "I won't promise anything. If I see a bloodsucking bastard, I'll attack 'em on the spot." Not pleased with his answer, Bebe glares at him and tries to punch some sense into him, but he catches her fist with his hand at the last second.

"Tch, I know what kind of person you are now," she concludes. "And I take it you want me to discipline him since the redhead can't, am I right?" Stan lets go of her hand, and both he and Kyle flip her off.

Craig and Butters shake their heads. No one can tame a person like Stan, he's like a wild beast just waiting to kill a vampire that dares cross his path. They doubt anyone can handle someone like him without having a hard time.

Christophe shakes his head also. "Non, I 'ighly doubt you can train a morveux with no brain. You can give it a shot zhough, but don't expect to get anyw'ere."

"The dude's a major pain in the ass," Craig adds in earning a nod of agreement from Kyle. Butters remains silent.

"Screw you guys," Stan retorts back.

"I will be taking a separate route to Lakewood," Christophe informs. "And I want you all to protect each otzer wizh your lives. Your mission is to 'ead to Aurora, kill zhe bloodsuckers zhere and free zhe people zhen proceed to Lakewood."

"Hold up," Stan starts. "Aurora and Lakewood are like more than ten minutes away from each other, and you expect us to walk there?"

"Yeah I'm with Springs on this one," Craig agrees. "Can we get a car or somethin'?"

Christophe gives them a deadpan look and simply says, "Non," before walking away from the group. Stan calls after him while the rest groan at the thought of walking more then ten minutes to their destination.

"Well we might as well get a move on," Kyle sighs. "Hopefully we can find an abandoned, functioning car along the way. You never know." He shrugs.

They leave the area heading straight to Aurora.

* * *

As they walk to Aurora, Butters looks around at the rubble and roots sprouting here and there from some areas in the ground. The streets are cracked like a light earthquake had occurred, overturned vehicles are on the deserted roads, and the buildings are either all destroyed or have old roots growing on them.

"Ya know, I've never been outside the city ever since I was taken in by the army," Butters brings up.

"Me and Tucker patrolled as wall guards before, and-"

"It ended in shit thanks to Mr. Hotshot over here," Craig says cutting Stan off. "Still don't know when to respect your Superiors do ya?"

Said teen rolls his eyes as he folds his arms across his chest. "Not my fault I always do things better than them. They should know that by now," he responds nonchalantly.

Craig shakes his head again in disbelief. He doesn't see how Stan can constantly be so disrespectful towards his Superiors and still manage to be a soldier here. He can already imagine if he were to act like the cocky noriette to this day, he would've probably had been kicked out by now. He can't lie that he was a little haughty back then, but he wasn't this bad. Stan is like a whole new level of cockiness.

"Well Stan I don't know about them but as your squad leader, I will not take any shit from either of you. My orders are absolute, and you all will follow them with no complaints," Kyle says. Butters salutes whereas Craig and Bebe roll their eyes.

"Oh God, we're probably gonna die. Welp, it was nice knowin' you all," Stan jokes as he waves farewell to his comrades. Kyle punches his arm with a small smile, and they walk in silence.

After five minutes, they reach Aurora and immediately hear a high-pitched scream. A little girl with mid-length apricot hair who appears no older then 10 years old is running away from a teal colored monster with many wings and legs known as a Horseman of John. It's a new generation of monsters, and that's the name they go by.

Stan gets ready to pull out his katana, but is stopped by Bebe who stretches her arm out in front of him. "Don't," she warns him. "This is obviously a trap set by the vampires. If you go over there, you'll put all of us at risk." Gripping his sword's hilt, Stan girts his teeth as he watches the poor child runs for her life.

The Horseman of John reaches the girl in a matter of seconds, one of it's legs landing beside her causing her to cry out as she falls to the ground. She looks up at the creature with sheer horror, then she looks away shutting her magenta colored eyes. Stan glares heatedly at the monster. "Goddamn it screw that, I am not gonna let that kid die." He rushes past Bebe's arm as he draws his blade out with her chasing immediately after him.

Craig and Butters were about to follow them, but is stopped by Kyle stretching out his arm. "You two stay here and be ready for the vampires to attack." They nod then all three of them summon up their Cursed gear.

Stan slices the monster's leg that is beside the child just in time before it ate her, and Bebe quickly stands her up so they can get away. "The girl was set as bait by the vampires to lure any human in to rescuing her. Heartless bastards," Kyle says frowning while shaking his head.

"Are the vampires controlling those things, the Horseman of John?" Craig asks.

He shakes his head again. "No they attack humans on their own accord, they obey no one. It's like the creatures are trying to further reduce the human population from this earth." Butters releases a shocked gasp. That is very a scary thought. To think such things exist just to wipe out the human race. It's like the creatures were sent here after the virus to finish off the remaining humans.

Once Bebe sets the child away from harm, she summons her battle ax and cuts the monster's other leg. Suddenly, a trio of vampires appear and tries to ambush the two teens. She jumps back from them to create a bit of distance. "This is like the oldest trick in the book. How unoriginal," she comments.

The three then go after Stan and he quickly jumps back also, but one of them manages to cut him above his right eyebrow. He hisses in pain then glares at them. "Asura lend me some of your power."

 _"You got it,"_ the demon replies back.

Purple markings appear under Stan's eyes. Seeing this, the vampires take a step back. "Oh are you guys scared now?" He taunts cocking his head to the side. "Pussy vampires, I'll make sure you three regret ever meeting me." Before he can do anything, he hears a loud roar from behind him.

Oops...he totally forgot about the Horseman of John.

Craig steps in and stabs the monster's mouth, forcing it down. "Way to let your guard down Springs." After saying that, he fails to see the creature lift up it's tail behind him, ready to kill him. Butters shoots an arrow at the limb, and Craig turns around just in time to see it fall limp to the ground. Butters gives him a thumbs up, and he returns it.

Kyle runs over to the child, and keeps her close to him. Bebe with a little help from Craig finishes the monster off. "I could've finished the job myself," Craig says while they jump off of the dead creature.

Bebe shrugs. "Yeah, but you took too long." She winks at him, and he flips her off.

"These brats are members of the Vampire Extermination Unit," one of the vampires states. "Let's call for backup."

"Like hell you will." Stan interjects, but before he can charge at them, he is once again stopped by Bebe who tells him not to do anything. He grits his teeth, but does as told.

"Hand the livestock over," another vampire demands. Said little girl clings to Kyle, and he glares at them.

Stan gives them a heated glare. "We're not givin' you shit." The vampires shed a nervous drop of sweat at the pissed off noriette, not sure if the sudden tinge of red in his sapphire eyes are just them seeing things.

The trio decide to retreat much to Stan's disappointment, Kyle orders that they should retreat also since they are behind enemy lines.

* * *

Back at base, Bebe slaps Stan. "You're such an idiot!" She exclaims angrily. "Thanks to your reckless behavior you endangered the rest of us. I freaking told you this little girl was bait for the vampires, God." She heaves an irritated sigh.

The apricot haired child looks down at her lap as she curls her lips into a guilty frown, and clenches her fists in her lap. She is truly sorry for always dragging innocent people to their deaths, she doesn't mean to do so but she has no choice. In order for her to keep living, not only does she has to give up her blood for the vampires, she also has to sacrifice innocent humans to the Horseman of John for whatever reason the vampires use them for.

"Yeah you're right," Stan admits with a blank stare. "I am an idiot so go ahead and punch, kick or slap me. Just know I don't regret saving this kid."

Bebe gives him a strong glare as she balls her hands into fists by her sides. "I can't stand people like you," she seethes through gritted teeth. "Always leading their teammates to their deaths cuz you're so fucking thoughtless."

A tense silence follows.

"U-umm," the girl hesitantly breaks the silence, her head still down. "T-thank you very much for saving me. I-I'm really sorry that I put you all through so much trouble." She flinches when she feels a hand on top of her head, slowly looking up seeing the noriette smiling gently at her.

He pats her head. "You're welcome kid. You're safe from those freaks now since you have our protection so you don't have to apologize." He takes his hand away to give her a thumbs up, the others nodding in agreement at Stan's words with small smiles on their lips though Bebe's is a bit forced. A bright smile spreads across the child's lips and her eyes start to water, she closes them just as tears start flowing down her cheeks. The teens then decide to take a shower.

"Be careful on how you act around Bebe," Kyle warns Stan while heading to the male shower room. "She hates people who are rash because in the past, some of her teammates had died by such actions. She just doesn't wanna see anything like that happening again so just play it smart from now on."

Stan frowns. He had a feeling that such a tragedy happened to her, but he vows that he will not die for he has to live for his family's sake. Suddenly the image of a smiling Kenny, and Kenny kissing him flashes in his mind; he blushes a faint pink. He shakes his head to clear his mind as he enters the showers.

Meanwhile with Bebe, she walks into the shower and bangs her fist onto the wall in frustration. Stan's actions today reminded her of herself back then, and she tightly grits her teeth, recalling her sad past.

 ***Last year***

Bebe and her team were on a mission to kill a Horseman of John that was attacking Utah. They thought it would be a simple task, an easy one...but they were wrong.

So wrong.

The mission started off smoothly, her and her teammates took turns escorting the humans to safety while the others fought the monster. It was going so well until a child was suddenly involved. The little boy had fallen when the Horseman of John's tail came crashing down in front of the poor child, the soldier escorting him was crushed by the unfortunate fall.

Their team consisted of six people but with one gone, it was now five and each one of them were occupied leaving the boy in great danger. The tail moved, and aimed itself straight at the little boy whom was too scared to run. Bebe was ushering an injured woman to safety but when she saw the child in danger, she immediately went to his rescue.

Which lead to the downfall of their mission.

She ignored her comrades ordering her to fall back and return to her post, and proceeded running towards the child. She failed to see one of the monster's other tails thrusting towards her from her right, but when she saw the oncoming limb...it was too late.

She stared at the tail with wide eyes, her indigo orbs only focused on her oncoming death. She also failed to see a figure appear in front of her taking the blow instead.

A large amount of blood splattered onto the ground, and some got onto her face. Shouts were heard...but Bebe felt no pain. She blinked then her eyes widened in great shock and horror at the person before her; she dropped to her knees in the process. "A-Alan...?" Her voice came out as a weak and barely audible whisper, her mind trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Alan Rave, the leader of their team, stood in front of her with the tail pierced through his mid-section. Blood quickly forming a big pool below him. With whatever energy he had left in him, he weakly turned his head to the side giving Bebe a feeble smile with a stream of blood trailing down the side of his mouth.

The rest of her comrades ran to his aid only for them to fall victim to creature's attacks. Bebe sat there frozen in complete fear while hearing the cries of pain from her teammates.

It was all her fault that they were dying...

It was all her fault that the mission was a failure...

It was all her fault that their leader died in vain...

 ***End of Flashback***

Her tears blend in with the hot water from the shower head trailing down her cheeks, her mind refusing to continue showing her, her tragic past. She doesn't want to experience that again. Never again. She starts banging on the wall in both anger and sadness, not caring if anyone can hear her fists pounding against the hard concrete. She could care less at the moment.

Meanwhile in the boys shower, all four of them have just finished their shower a minute later and they walk out into the hallway hearing a consistent banging against the wall not far from them.

"The hell's that sound?" Stan asks pulling down his white t-shirt. "It sounds like it's coming from the girls shower, also I'm never showering with you perverts ever again."

Kyle laughs while walking up to him, but Butters and Craig blush. "Dude relax," the redhead says placing an arm around his shoulder. "We're all guys here so we have nothing we haven't seen before...well 'cept Butters." Said blonde's blush deepens, and he rubs his knuckles together.

"You guys are all fags, and I'm never showering with any of you again." Craig glares at mainly Kyle while still faintly blushing, then he walks away. Butters trails after him still red in the cheeks also.

"They definitely got a thing goin' on now," Kyle teases knowingly with a smirk. "I mean who knew Butters has a-"

"Yeah I don't care, let's go get some info outta the kid," Stan quickly cuts him off, faintly blushing. He walks in the direction Craig and Butters went in with Kyle laughing and teasing him along the way. The banging on the wall continues.

Back in the room where the child is, Craig gives the little girl a bottle of water. "You mind givin' us some info on the vampires location kid?" He asks. She takes the drink with a frown.

"U-umm you don't have to tell us right away if you don't want to," Butters quickly says. She then furrows her eyebrows together as if she's in deep thought. Should she tell them? Yes she should, they're in the army after all and they can save them.

"The vampires are in the Regatta Plaza raising human livestock," she quietly tells them as Stan and Kyle walk into the room. Bebe enters a few seconds after with her right hand wrapped in bandages, and her eyes slightly red. Stan looks at her, but she shoots him a sharp glare then directs her attention to the little girl. Stan frowns.

"Do you know where in the Plaza they're keeping them?" Kyle questions. She's silent for some seconds, trying to remember some sort of detail of the place. She's been sent out so many times to play as bait that she barely remembers the building.

Wait, there is...

"I-I don't really know exactly where they're keeping them, but I know one area that's close to them. Once you enter, you'll see a sign that has a red "x" on it, and from there you keep going straight until you see a metal door with an insignia on it."

Stan pats the girl's head with a satisfactory grin. "Thanks kid. By the way, you gonna tell us your name or do you prefer to be called kid?"

She blushes a light pink with a small smile. "My name is Joselyn, Joselyn Rosewood."

 ***The Next Day***

The team heads out to exterminate the vampires the following morning, leaving Joselyn at the base. "Alright here's what we're gonna do," Bebe says. "First we're gonna kill the vampires, ignore the livestock-"

"Ignore them? Why?" Stan asks cutting her off.

Returning irritation appears on her face. "Because once we defeat the vampires, they can take care of themselves and remember Christophe said to only free them not take care of them. If you hadn't of cut me off you would've known that. Now as I was saying, we kill the vampires, ignore the livestock, then we head to Lakewood from there."

"In case you've forgotten Bebe," Kyle says glaring at her. "I'm the leader here so why the hell are you giving out orders Lieutenant?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sergeant Marson," Bebe apologizes falsely. "I thought you wouldn't mind the help."

"Yeah whatever," he scoffs with an eye roll. "Okay so we're sticking with Bebe's plan since it's actually a decent one, also if the vampires are heavily armed, we'll retreat."

"Why the hell are we gonna do that? I'm pretty sure it won't be nothin' we can't handle, heavily armed or not," Stan disagrees growing annoyed. Like hell he'll retreat just because they're armed like them, that just makes killing them all the more fun.

Kyle shakes his head. "Don't ever underestimate a vampire dude. We may have Cursed weapons on us, but that doesn't mean we won't make it out alive. So stick to the plan Stan. Oh hey I rhymed again." He laughs and so does Butters while the others give the both of them a look. They continue to the Regatta Plaza with their squad leader trying to rhyme again along the way.

After a six minute trek, they reach the abandoned Plaza and stand outside of the entrance. "Remember," Kyle says. "Stick to the plan and also." He walks in front of the group with a smirk on his face. "Let's kill those bastards with a flawless victory!"

"Hell yeah!" They chorus, then proceed into the building.

 **(A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	9. Chapter 7

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter seven along with two additional SP characters. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: First Extermination_

Kyle's squad enters the Plaza, and everyone immediately covers their nose at a foul smell wafting around in the air. The abandoned place is slightly dark, the cracked windows providing faint light in some places, spots of blood littered the cracked floors, walls, and some of the the metal doors of shops. They walk around looking for the sign with a red "x" on it while covering their nose, Kyle orders his group not to stray away from each other.

"I know I'm stating the obvious when I say this, but this place smells awful," Stan's muffled voice comments. He tries out different ways to keep his cape over his nose to completely block out the stench.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Never smelt blood, mold, and decay in one area before," Craig whines, his voice muffled also. He clasps both his hands around his nose, his face slightly pale. Butters nods his head in agreement while Kyle and Bebe remain quiet, only focusing on finding the sign as well as a way to prevent them from breathing in the terrible smell.

They expected such a place to smell bad but not _this_ bad. They have to find the sign quick, and get rid of those bloodsuckers.

"Found it!" Butters exclaims softly after a few minutes of silent ambling. He points to the right where there's a sign stating that the Plaza was going to be shut down soon, over it is a red "x." They quickly walk over to the area and upon reaching the sign, they see a few children dressed in livestock clothing inside the deserted store. All of them are sitting in a circle with their knees pulled up close to their chest. They sit there with lifeless eyes in the dark paying them no mind, one or two children have dry blood spots on their clothing.

Perhaps they aren't aware that they aren't alone, Stan staring at the poor children with sad eyes, understanding their pain. Their suffering. And their silent wish to be free. "C'mon don't worry, they'll be free once we kill the vampires so let's go," Kyle says reassuringly with his hand on his shoulder.

Stan sighs behind his cape with a nod, they all leave the children and search for the metal door with an insignia on it. Screw ignoring the livestock, Stan will make sure all of these children never face anything like this again, he will give them the freedom they deserve.

They continue walking straight like Joselyn instructed, down the long hallway they see more children. Half are sitting up against the walls, and the other half are laying down with their head resting on a child's lap. Upon hearing their footsteps, they look up at the group with empty eyes, watching them as they walk.

"Why aren't they trying to escape? They could've been left from this hell hole," Craig whispers to Kyle.

The redhead shakes his head. "True, but remember there are monsters outside. They wouldn't last very long out there so they stay here for the vampires protection, giving them blood in return for it," he whispers back. Craig feels like face palming at his stupid question, obviously that would be the case. He blames the smell of this place for affecting his brain.

Once they leave the children, they reach a clearing on the left side and immediately the lights that are barely functioning start to flicker. A vampire appears before them.

They stop, and Bebe tells the team to draw their weapons. They do so and in a flash, Stan charges at the vampire before he could do anything and kills him effortlessly. Sighing in growing annoyance, Bebe marches over towards the reckless teen. "What did I-"

"You told us to draw our weapons, and that's what I did. Plus the bastard wasn't even armed anyway..or he was, but I was just too quick for him to do anything." He moves away from the vampire's remaining clothing, but a window suddenly breaks from Bebe's right. Thinking fast, Stan moves her out of the way from a second vampire by pulling her close to him, she blushes a light pink at the sudden closeness between them.

The vampire draws his weapon, but doing so proved pointless as Stan cuts his sword with a quick slash then stabs him through the heart. The man dissolves leaving nothing but his clothes behind as well.

Kyle whistles in amusement. "Talk about being a badass. We might as well leave the rest of the vampires for you to handle." Not detecting any sarcasm in the teen's words, Stan sheathes his katana with a proud smirk as the others weapon's disappear in small black smoke.

Craig glares at pleased looking noriette. "Like hell we will, thinkin' he's so cool just cuz he killed two vampires in a row. Get real."

"Quit being a sore loser," Stan says with an eye roll. From there they continue their search for the specific metal door.

After a few minutes, they stop in front of a dark corner, the area in front of them is unseeable that even squinting to discern what is up ahead wouldn't work in the slightest. Stan tsk's, commenting that they should have brought some flashlights. Suddenly they hear a pair of footsteps approaching them from within the darkness, showing themselves is a group of five smirking vampires.

Kyle's squad re-summons their weapons, but three more vampires break through the dark glass from behind them and ambush them. One of the vampires grab Bebe by the neck, and they surround the rest leaving no gaps for them to escape.

 _"I-I don't really know exactly where they're keeping them, but I know one area that's close to them. Once you enter, you'll see a sign that has a red "x" on it, and from there you keep going straight until you see a metal door with an insignia on it."_

Kyle narrows his eyes. He should've known that what Joselyn told them yesterday was a lie once he saw the children scattered about, and when she also refused to tell them how many vampires were lurking in the Plaza afterwards. He even doubts that there _is_ a metal door with an insignia on it here, she never told them what the insignia looked like exactly.

To think they would be deceived by a little girl...

"Humans will do anything to save themselves, and that includes betrayal," the vampire holding Bebe captive says deepening his smirk.

Stan tightens his hold on his sword. He trusted Joselyn. They all did, yet she lied them just so she could save herself...No wait... _"I bet these bastards have something to do with Joselyn giving us false information,"_ Stan thinks. Yes that has to be it, he doesn't know the child all that well but he gets the feeling that she would never do this out of her own will.

"You guys get outta here." The vampire's hold around Bebe's neck tightens causing her to grit her teeth as she chokes. Stan disobeys the order, attacking the vampire behind him which signals everyone else to follow suit.

During the scuffle, Bebe starts experiencing flashbacks of her former squad's death, and she clenches her teeth harder.

No. Not again. She cannot be the cause of her comrades deaths for a second time.

The vampire that's holding her hostage starts to squeeze her neck harder, making her gasp and claw at his hand. Seeing this, Stan wastes no time in coming to her rescue, slicing the vampire in half then catching Bebe before she fell. She starts coughing and gasping for air while Stan surveys the remaining vampires: only three remain.

"Us humans will also do anything to save and protect our friends and family assholes," Stan retorts back earning glares from the trio.

Kyle's team regroup, and they kill off the last three vampires. Well Stan did. "That was pretty easy, they kinda got us by surprise, but we still won of course. Thanks to Stan," Kyle says with a playful roll of his eyes. "But anyway does that still count as a flawless win?" He asks afterwards. They shrug having no clue if they won with a flawless victory or not, they had kind of forgotten all about that.

"This dude over here kept hoggin' all the kills," Craig complains glaring and flipping Stan off. "Quit tryin' to impress us cuz nobody cares."

Said noriette gives him a nonchalant shrug. "Hey I can't help that I'm too good, I don't need to impress anybody. Just accept the fact that I'm better you." Craig growls as he marches over to him, Stan smirking at his 'intimidating' approach. They start to argue, and Butters immediately tries to calm them down but to no avail.

Ignoring the arguing duo and Butters, Kyle looks at Bebe noticing that she is quiet, seeming to be in deep thought. Forming his lips into a sly smile, he sneaks his way over to her. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" He whispers directly into her ear. The blonde haired girl's shoulders jump with a blush on her face, Kyle's chuckles at her embarrassment. She punches his arm then stomps toward the bickering noriettes, stopping their pointless arguing by pinching both of their ears and dragging them to the exit. A lot of profanity is heard from both teens, but Bebe pays them no mind as she only increases her pressure on their ears.

When they exit the building, they see a campsite set up by the army soldiers and the children outside. The sky now orange indicating that it is the evening. Joselyn spots them leaving out of the building, and she runs over to them then bows in shame. "I'm really sorry for lying to all of you. Please forgive me."

Stan walks over to her with a slightly red ear, and crouches down in front of her. He places a hand on top of her head causing her look up at him with watery magenta orbs. "You don't have to apologize. We aren't mad you," he tells her with a small smile. With a sniffle, she returns the smile. Stan gently ruffles her hair.

"I am," Kyle disagrees crossing his arms. "I don't know about you guys, but as squad leader I have a right to be upset."

Stan waves him off. "Don't pay him any mind, he'll get over it," he advises making Joselyn giggle. She then bids them farewell to rejoin her family.

Kyle and Bebe head to a tent to start packing up some food supplies. "Looks like someone has a thing for a certain noriette," the redhead assumes knowingly. "And I think I know who. Hmmm..." He taps his chin in mock thought.

Bebe glares at him irritably. "Shut up, I don't like anybody." She knows who Kyle was hinting at, she wasn't a fool. Who would ever develop feelings towards a rash and arrogant idiot like _him_? Certainly not Bebe. She will be damned to fall in love with that type of person.

"Oh? How'd you know I was talking about you Bebe? I could've been talking about Butters or Craig liking the certain noriette," Kyle says in fake surprise. She ignores him as she continues packing up the food. There's a brief moment of awkward silence until Kyle speaks again.

"Stan was raised in a vampire city when he was little."

The hell? That was random. Why did he bring that up all of a sudden Bebe wonders. She looks for the aforementioned teen, spotting him standing not too far from them looking up at the sky. She calls out his name beckoning him over. "Is it true?" She asks once he's standing in front of her and Kyle. "That you were raised in a vampire city? Did you leave your family behind to come here?"

Stan narrows his eyes defensively at her sudden questions. Why does she want to know, and _how_ does she know? He directs his glare at Kyle, said redhead sheepishly scratches his cheek and avoids making eye contact with him. Goddamn it Kyle. He looks back at Bebe. "It's none of your business," he answers harshly.

He didn't leave his family behind, he would _never_ do something like that...

Bebe frowns. "It's not your fault Stan. Whatever happened back then, I'm sure you did nothing wrong."

Stan balls his hands into fists at his sides as he glowers at the ground. She doesn't know anything, she has no right trying to reassure him. He should've done more to protect his family, he should've taken action instead of standing there helplessly while the ones he cared about got slaughtered by that bastard vampire.

 _He should've saved Kenny._

"I left my family behind to save myself," he admits quietly. "What I did was wrong...I should've died along with them. Tch." He purses his lips, he wasn't supposed to reveal that to anyone. Shit.

Kyle gives him a sympathetic look, seems like his question has been answered. Poor guy.

Bebe's frown deepens at Stan's confession. His family died? And he blames himself for their deaths? It appears he's been shouldering such a burden on himself for a long time, but yet he still remained strong through the self-hardship. Showing no weakness. She sees why Stan managed to acquire a Cursed weapon, his heart is his strength.

"Thank you Stan." He looks up at her in confusion, but she doesn't say anymore, and instead gives him a soft smile. Both she and Kyle start back packing up the food.

A dark haired female Lieutenant watches over the campsite.

* * *

The next day, Kyle's group comes across a black hummer during their walk to Lakewood. "See? Told you guys we'd find a car out here...Soooo who knows how to hot-wire one?" Kyle asks his team.

Craig raises his hand. "Don't ask how, I just know how to do it." He walks over to the hummer ignoring Stan's comment about him being a delinquent so he knows how to do all kinds of illegal stuff, and went to get started on getting the vehicle to work. The others went to go find a place to rest while Craig works, but Stan decides to stay with the occupied noriette.

"So I guess being a delinquent has it's perks huh?" He teases. Craig just flips him off, and continues working. "The last time I rode in a car was back when I was little and wow, it feels like it was ages ago...can I drive it when you're done?" He asks giving Craig a hopeful look. The last time he rode in a car was when he and his family were being sent to Magnesium, but he doesn't want to dim the mood by stating such.

Craig stops to give him a deadpan look. "You actually think I'm gonna let you drive when you've only been in a car once? And how long ago was that again? Like what, eight years?"

"Okay you got a point," Stan agrees with a pout. "But still just this once pleeeease? I promise I'll be careful." He pokes Craig's shoulder at a rapid pace, the tall teen resists the urge to take one of the wires and poke him in the eye with it.

Craig shrugs him off. "How about no? I'll teach you how to drive later instead if you don't touch it. Now leave me alone so I can finish." Beaming, Stan gets out of the car to go sit in the back.

"You're pretty cool Tucker. To be able to hot-wire and drive a car is really somethin' dude." Craig just thanks Stan for the praise while hiding his blush. They sit in comfortable silence while he proceeds to work.

Five minutes later, Craig is done. He walks over to the others sitting in the shade under what used to be a cafe's outdoor roof to tell them that the vehicle is up and ready to go. In the meantime, the hummer starts to move only to drive straight into an electrical pole, knocking it down in the process.

They look over at the car with wide eyes of shock, but slowly loses the expression when they notice that it is Stan driving. Glaring, Craig rushes over to him, but is nearly run over when Stan moves into reverse; jumping out of the way just in time before he got hit. "Your dumbass almost ran me over! I'm gonna kill you for that!" Craig shouts angrily at the noriette.

Stan honks the horn as his way of replying then smoothly drives up to Craig while smirking. "It's been decided that I will drive, so driving lessons won't be needed. Thanks anyway," he says with a wink. Craig flips him off still glaring.

The others run over to the hummer, also glaring at Stan with the exception of Butters; he's giving him a nervous stare. "Like hell you are. Get your ass out cuz I'm driving," Craig demands. Then they argue on who will drive.

Amidst their arguing, Kyle walks over to the driver's side, opens the door, and pulls Stan out by his ear. "OW! What the hell are doing?! Lemme go!" He is ignored as he continues to yelp in pain.

Kyle lets him go once he's out and away from the automobile, Stan standing next to Craig as he soothes his burning ear with tears in his eyes, grumbling as he does so. "Alright bitches," Kyle declares getting into the hummer. "This is _my c_ ar now so _I'm_ gonna be the one driving. Now get in." Both noriettes give him a deadpan look while Bebe gives him an "Are you serious?" one.

"Do you even know how to drive? Hell when was the last time you've even driven a car?" Bebe asks. Kyle blinks once, twice, then three more times causing Stan to burst out laughing while Craig just chuckles. Bebe shakes her head whilst facepalming.

"Gee I didn't think someone could forget how to drive. I thought it sticks into your mind like remembering how to tie your own shoe laces," Butters comments, rubbing his knuckles together.

Kyle's cheeks flush in embarrassment as he glares at the blonde. "Shut up Butters I didn't forget how to drive. I-I just had a brain fart is all," he finishes lamely.

"Yeah a brain fart," Stan repeats sarcastically with a sly look on his face. "Just admit you forgot how to drive, and let me back behind the wheel." Kyle shoots him the bird.

Craig clears his throat with a cough, he can't lie that it was pretty funny hearing that their leader has forgotten how to drive. Acting all cool just to be exposed in the end. Craig stifles a laugh.

With a tick mark popping up on his forehead, Kyle hops out of the car cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. "Oh I'm gonna make sure _you_ forget something and that's to never make fun of your Superior, _Stanley_."

Stan gulps nervously. "I-is it too late to say sorry?" He asks meekly, sweatdropping. His answer is a fist meeting his eye.

Four minutes later, the group is seated inside the hummer with Craig being the driver. Stan is sitting in the passengers seat while Kyle, Bebe, and Butters are sitting in the back; both noriettes sporting a black eye.

"Are you gonna tell me why the hell you hit me too? I didn't even laugh asshole," Craig complains once again, glaring at the redhead through the rear view mirror.

Staring out of the window, Kyle simply answers, "Chuckling counts as laughing." Craig huffs as he continues driving, directing his glare at the rode.

As they drive, they suddenly hear a loud rumbling noise and they immediately think it is a Horseman of John, but Bebe points out that it is coming from Lakewood. Kyle orders them to get ready. They round a corner, and see smoke coming up from behind Lakewood walls. As they get closer, they also see a tall, well-built vampire with black hair standing in their way.

Stan glares at the man, identifying him as a noble.

The noble black haired vampire with red eyes is wearing a white army shirt with the top buttons undone showing his collarbone and a bit of his chest, and a ruby colored necklace. He has a black belt with a chain on the right side, and his scabbard on the left. He is wearing a black sleeve and glove over his right arm, and his sleeve is fastened to a cape that covers his left shoulder and reaches the back of his right shoulder. The sleeve has two red stripes at the end. He has a second cape trailing from his waist to the back of his knees, and is wearing white pants with black boots that reach below his knees; the heels and toes are red.

They all jump out of the hummer on Kyle's cue causing it to ram straight into the vampire at high speed since it was left unattended. The man easily stops it with one hand. Stan charges at him head on, only for his attack to be blocked by a red shield. The noble counter-attacks by moving his other hand in a horizontal motion, emitting a powerful wave of magic. Kyle and Bebe rush to Stan's side, but they can barely deflect the attack to protect him.

"A vampire that can use magic huh." Kyle gets a very bad feeling in his stomach. "Everyone stay close to each other, and don't-"

The vampire suddenly appears behind him, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. The noriette brings his hand down, Stan quickly reacts by swinging his sword at his hand. The vampire quickly jumps back to avoid getting his hand cut off. "Not bad kid, not bad. You're pretty good for a human," he praises with a smirk.

Kyle's squad quickly regroups, and tries to formulate a plan. "We obliviously know now what we're up against, the problem is how we're gonna deal with it. Alright until then, everyone stay close to each other and do not attack on your own," Kyle orders, finishing his earlier statement.

The four nod their affirmative then stand their ground at the amused looking vampire. "My my, what's going on over here?" A female voice suddenly questions. A pair of female nobles jump down on either side of the male vampire, from a building presumably.

The short vampiress with blonde hair tied into a ponytail wearing a white headband and has red eyes is wearing a black and white dress with detached black sleeves, and a black collar with a gold button covering both sides of her collarbone. A blue bow decorates the front of her bodice, and the black of the dress emphasizes her A-cup sized breasts and hips as it trails down to the front of her skirts. She has a large bow at her tailbone in the back of her dress, two white skirts layer over each other and reach down to her knees, and a white cape reaches past her bottom. She is wearing black stockings that reach right above her knees with blue high-heels.

The other vampiress with long red hair, also wearing a white headband and has red eyes is wearing a white dress with sleeves that is heavily adorned with red ruffles past her elbows and reach midway down her forearm. A white collar with a gold button covers both sides of her collarbone, and black lines go down her bodice to emphasize her C-cup sized breasts and hips. Her skirt opens up to reveal her right leg and is hemmed at the level of her ankles, a white cape reaches down to her mid-thighs. Her skirt has numerous ruffles at her hips and down the front of the opening, and she is wearing black thigh-high pantyhose, which have red ruffles decorating them at the top with black high-heels.

"Umm yeah, now would be a good time to retreat. There's no way we can handle three nobles," Stan sadly admits to his friends. He doubts they can even handle one, the one with black hair freaking uses magic! The two vampiress are both carrying a weapon so he doubts they can use mystical abilities as well..that's what he hopes at least.

Kyle shakes his head. "Dude there's no way they'll let us leave from here, so retreating is not an option. Instead we're gonna fight them at full power without letting our demons take over." Purple markings appear on his face, and he tightly grips his scythe.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Stan smirks as purple marking manifest on his face as well. The others also draw out there full power, but notice that the nobles are not paying attention them; but are instead talking to each other.

"Lord Thorn, why are you here when you are supposed to be at the front line? Lord Yardale wants you there," says the short blonde haired vampiress.

The noble vampire known as Damien Thorn frowns. "Aww really? But things were startin' to get fun though."

A shout from one of the humans catches their attention. "Oi! Quit ignoring us and fight already!" Damien smiles at the bold little noriette, and in the blink of an eye he's suddenly standing behind him. A gentle pat on his head greatly startles the teen.

 _"H-holy shit, h-how did he-"_

Damien leans down towards Stan's ear. "Don't worry, we'll meet again and when we do," Damien leans a little closer. "Be ready to become my own personal livestock." He lightly nibbles on the upper part of Stan's ear earning a quick slash from the boy's sword. But was met with air. Stan grits his teeth though a faint blush colors his cheeks. The female nobles have left also leaving only the five of them by themselves.

Kyle sighs in relief. "Glad that blew over quicker than expected." The purple markings disappear from his face as does the ones on the others faces along with their weapons.

"That asshole treated us like weaklings!" Stan exclaims angrily. "He even had the nerve to threaten me saying that I'm gonna become his personal livestock when we meet again!" He sheathes his sword then pinches the bridge of his nose while tapping his foot. He swears when they _do_ meet again, he's going to make sure that bastard regrets threatening him. He will _guaranfuckingtee_ it.

Kyle walks over to him, and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Calm down alright? No need to get so worked up over it, just know that we won't let it happen," Kyle assures him as he pats his shoulder. Stan heaves a sigh then gives him a weak small smile. Bebe informs them about their mission, and they look ahead of them hearing the battle going on in Lakewood.

"Ugh," Craig groans. "Let's hurry up an' get this over with."

They all nod in agreement then walk to the city wall.

 **(A/n: Can anyone guess who the two female vampires are? I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	10. Chapter 8

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter eight also blood will be mentioned a lot in this chapter. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Vampire Attack_

Helicopters appear flying towards the walls of Lakewood. The U.S Demon Army soldiers that are standing on top of the walls are using their Enchanted gear bow and arrows to shoot them down. They manage to hit a few of them, but the commander orders them to prepare for a second wave, also stating that an aircraft has already entered the southwest area, and if they let the vampires through they are done for.

"You damn vampires better not take us lightly!" The commander shouts at the helicopters. They shoot down a few more helicopters, but his eyes suddenly widen when he sees a cargo plane.

Not good.

Loud laughter is suddenly heard from inside the cargo plane. "Oh really?!" The vampire taunts. "Just because you humans manage to shoot down, what five helicopters you think your're tough shit now?!" He laughs again.

"Clyde you need to chill out," a voice scolds from beside him. "I mean I'm just as excited as you are, but I don't think it's a good idea to piss them off any further."

Clyde rolls his eyes as he dismisses his companion's light chiding with a wave of his hand. "Tweeky, _you_ need to liven up a little. When the hell's the last time we've ever gotten in on some kickass action?"

Tweek looks behind them briefly at the many explosives packed within the plane. "Whatever, just stick to the plan." The brunette's smile widens, he didn't need to be reminded. He flies the plane straight into one of the walls, and it causes a big explosion.

The duo jump from the aircraft unharmed. "Duuude that was sooo awesoome!" Clyde beams like a little kid as they walk away from the falling and flaming debris. "That right there, was done with pure skill."

Tweek rolls his eyes. "Since when does flying a plane into a wall count as skill?" The crazy haired blonde deadpans. Clyde playfully punches him in the arm.

Behind them, numerous vampires step out from the wreckage and follow the two in front of them to their next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kyle's group, they are in a building inside Lakewood and they hear an announcement about the vampire attack from the speakers somewhere around the city. They order for the soldiers to evacuate the civilians, and the soldiers immediately go do their assignment.

The five teens witness a missile crashing into a building, then a pair of helicopters appear. One of the helicopters fire a missile at the walkway the soldiers are standing on, but they react in time to jump to the ground below. Sadly the other soldiers were not so fortunate.

Butters sees a group of soldiers fire their Cursed gear arrows at the aircraft's. "Do they have the same Cursed gear as me?" He asks Kyle pointing at their weapons. Their gear looks the same, and he doesn't see any differences in them appearance wise.

Kyle looks at the weapons, then shakes his head. "Nah, those are downgraded versions called Enchanted gear, they're simplified models of Cursed gear. Enchanted gears are basically for the lesser soldiers, and are bit less powerful than a Cursed gear." Butters nods his head in understanding. Stan gets their attention by shouting about an incoming helicopter. Said helicopter shoots rapid bullets at them, and they take cover behind a wall. After some seconds of them shooting, they stop as about a dozen of vampires jump out from the helicopter.

A human soldier gives his platoon the command to fight, and they jump out from behind their defense. Kyle's group joins them thus the scuffle between the humans and vampires begin.

Kyle protects Butters as he shoots down the remaining helicopters along with a few other soldiers while the others make sure no vampires attack them as they deal with the helicopters.

The fighting lasts for a good thirty-five minutes, and the humans are victorious but not without some casualties though thankfully there weren't any fatalities. They sadly don't have enough time to celebrate for that wasn't all of them. A brown haired male walks up to Kyle's squad to give him his thanks.

The tall brunette wearing circular glasses that faintly shows his brown eyes is wearing the standard USDA uniform consisting of a long black jacket with light-green details including his shoulder epaulettes. Two rows of gold buttons are in the front along with straps crossing over his chest forming an "x." White gloves are on his hands, a white web belt with a gold waist-plate is around his waist, and a USDA cap that also has light-green details that are divided in the middle reaches down to his legs. He's also wearing the uniform trousers with black boots which go over the trouser's leggings.

He is the Corporal of Lakewood's Security Unit's Third Platoon, Tony Applewood. He gives the young teens a warm welcoming eye smile. "Thanks for lendin' us hand, we really needed it. I take it you five are the Vampire Extermination Unit?"

"Yep," Kyle nods. "We're part of the Moon Demon Company." He's seen Corporal Applewood a few times before, but that was when he was just in his early teens.

Tony's smile broadens a bit. "Looks like I was lucky today. Alright let's take a quick breather." He turns to look at a pair of soldiers, and orders them to get "something" ready. Stan was about to ask what that something is, but Kyle shakes his head signaling him to keep his mouth shut. The soldiers nod and leave to do their given task, then the man turns his attention back to the teens. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Corporal Tony Applewood. I know Kyle here knows me, but we've only met like two or three times in the past. Anyway a car will be here shortly, and from here we will head to the campsite."

Once the teens nod their head, Tony walks away to order the rest of his soldiers to get the injured to base while the teens talk among themselves as they wait.

 ***At the campsite five minutes later***

"The vampires got through the west defensive barrier. We have a counter-attack squad holding them back, but I think they won't be able to last much longer," Tony informs grimly as they walk. The group of six stop in front of a medical tent, inside they see the numerous injured soldiers. Some's injuries aren't that serious while others are either unconscious or badly wounded. The nurses and a few uninjured soldiers are doing all they can to help the badly injured, and are very grateful that not many were seriously hurt.

"Looks like our strategical situation is worse than I thought," Kyle says with a frown, the others mimicking him. He should've expected as such seeing as how the vampires managed to easily break down one of their barriers, but it's still a bit too early into the battle for such to be happening. His frown deepens at the enemies quick takeover, he hopes the counter-attack squad can hold them off a bit longer.

Tony senses the redhead's disappointment, and places a hand on his shoulder. "I want all of you to head west and assist them," he orders with a small smile. "I trust you all can give them the much needed hand, you proved that to me not too long ago." Kyle's squad nod with a relieved smile.

A moment later, the pair of soldiers from earlier return and state that the "something" is ready. Tony tells them that he will take Kyle's squad to the west, and for them to take care of the defensive line. The duo incline and goes to do as told while Tony escorts Kyle and the others to a cargo truck. From there they drive off.

Elsewhere, a scowling Christophe overlooks the battlefield from his position on top of the roof of a tall building. _"Tch, zhese damn bloodsuckers are such a pain in zhe ass. Zhey're proving to be more difficult zhen I zhought ever since zhey managed to get through our west defensive barrier,"_ he thinks irritably. He pulls out a scope from his back pocket, and looks for the enemy commander, spotting Gregory with a blonde haired teen on top of a building far from him almost instantly.

Gregory unexpectedly looks in his direction then smirks, starling the brunette. To sense him from this far away...

"Mole, now is not the time to be taking it easy," a female voice scolds him from behind. He turns around to see Nichole glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"I'm not taking it easy so before you jump to conclusions, look before you speak," he snaps back turning his attention back down to the battlefield. "Anyway, I'm up 'ere trying to find zheir bastard of a commander, and I found 'im at the defensive line."

Nichole gives him a hard glare for his attitude, but suddenly feels a presence behind her. She freezes up then carefully turns her head slightly to the side, seeing a smirking hooded vampire behind her. She grits her teeth nervously, the vampire is too close to her so she can't draw out her weapon.

"Hold on Nichole, I gotcha!" A woman's voice calls out. As soon as she said that, a fist meets the vampire's left cheek. He turns to dust after that one strike, and the female winks at Nichole who rolls her eyes but thanks her nonetheless.

"About damn time you showed up. If Nichole 'ad of been killed, zhat would 'ave been on you Red," Christophe berates with his eyes still upfront.

The knee-length red haired (That's tied into a ponytail) female with periwinkle purple eyes named Red Kirby growls through angrily gritted teeth. "Look here asshole, just be glad I made it here anyway since you called me in at the last freakin' second, and also you could've stepped in and saved Nichole at any freakin' time so if she would've died, that would've been on you!" She ends panting. Nichole pats her back for her to calm down. Shortly after, a dark skinned male along with a dark haired female joins them.

Red is wearing a long-sleeved black tailcoat with red details including her shoulder epaulettes. Her right side has a fourragere connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with her uniform, she's wearing a pair of white gloves that are covered under a pair of black gauntlets, an armband on her left arm, and a red web belt with a gold waist-plate. Instead of the standard female skirt, she is wearing trousers with a pair of black shoes. In the middle of each of her gauntlets are glowing green orbs. These are her Cursed gear.

The dark skinned male with navy blue eyes and flat black hair's uniform consists of a long-sleeved black coat with lavender colored details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder along with straps crossing under his waist to form an "x." Two rows of gold buttons on the front are unbuttoned at the top, and he has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Accompanying his uniform, he's wearing a cape with the inner lining purple, a pair of white gloves, and a lavender web belt with a gold waist-plate. He's also wearing the uniform's trousers with black boots that go over said trousers' leggings.

Christophe ignores Red as he turns to the four whilst stepping down from the ledge. "Now zhat everyone's 'ere, I can tell you all zhat zhe bastard vampire commander is at zhe MLK and Pine Street Intersection."

"Mind if I ask why you always call the vampires bastards?" The black haired female questions. "I mean I understand that they are, but-"

"Non, stop," the Frenchman cuts her off. "Tammy, now is not zhe time to be asking such a stupid question, comprendre? Now let's 'urry up, and take zhat 'bastard' down." He jokingly emphasizes the word bastard just to annoy the noriette, and needless to say it worked. She hates when people make fun of her, and only Christophe does that.

Asshole.

* * *

"Seems like someone's watching us," Gregory mentions to Kenny whom is paying him no mind. He's instead looking at the vampires drinking the blood of the human soldiers down below. He also feels nostalgic now that he is back in Colorado, and he hopes to see Stan soon so he can free him from the Army's clutches. He knows what those bastards are doing, and Stan deserves to know. He will tell him once he sees him... _if_ he sees him that is.

Gregory notices that the young blonde is looking at the vampires below. "It would be best for you to drink while you can," he advises. "You're going to need all the energy you can get while we're here at war. Also this is a great opportunity to drink directly from a human since we can't in Magnesium." Drinking directly from a human is outlawed in Magnesium so they have to settle for drinking from the livestock's "donations."

"You broke that law by drinking my blood you know?" Kenny states dryly still looking ahead.

"Yes that's true," Gregory chuckles. "But you forget that you came to me asking to drink your blood, and who was I to decline? That was pretty much a golden opportunity, and speaking of opportunities." He leans over to Kenny with a smirk. "Remember when you stole my gun and map, my dear Kenneth? That sure was a 'golden opportunity' wasn't it? It would've been if it hadn't of backfired." He chuckles again making Kenny ball his hands into fist at his sides.

Why is he bringing this up now out of all times?

Kenny keeps his poker face, he will not allow the noble any satisfaction. "I didn't realize I was playing into your sick hands," he admits. "I was only focused on getting my family out of that hell hole. You killed them just for your so-called entertainment." He remembers seeing the man's twisted smile while he was slaughtering his family one by one, enjoying the way the blood splashed onto his face and clothes. It was as if he was waiting for such an opportunity to happen, and Kenny sadly gave it to him which costed him and his family their lives.

Gregory pulls back with the cross of his arms. "That's all in the past now, are you still bothered by it?"

Kenny loses his stoic look, and glares at him. He jumps down from the building they're on and walks away. _"No, I'm only angry at myself for letting something like that happen."_ Everyday he thinks about the tragic event, and everyday he hates himself for it. Ruby, Ike, Pip, Heidi, Shelly, and Karen...those poor children didn't deserve such a fate. He apologizes to them every night before he falls into a restless slumber. He's surprised he doesn't have bags underneath his eyes with the great amount of sleep he lacks, his nightmares always reminding him of his grave mistake.

The vampire noble watches the blonde walk away with a small smirk. "Are you going to protect your last family member, Stanley Springs?" He calls out. "If so, you'd best drink some blood since you know what will happen to a vampire who doesn't drink enough or in your case, any." Kenny continues to walk away without replying back. Gregory can't help but suddenly recall that said blonde has been in deep thought as of late. He's pretty sure that it has something to do with his only surviving family member Stanley, and he can't wait to see what unfolds when the two meet. He knows that Kenny doesn't see him as a brother anymore so what will he do when he sees is long lost brother Gregory wonders.

The platinum haired blonde can't contain an amused chuckle at the thought, he hopes that the interaction between the two doesn't fail to meet his expectations.

After Gregory's statement, Kenny reluctantly recalls when he first dealt with the aftereffects of being a vampire four years ago.

 ***Four years ago in Magnesium: Wendy's throne room***

Kenny was hunched over on the floor in front of Wendy's hot pink throne shivering in pain and thirst. The wounds he received from Gregory long healed after he drank the vampiress' blood a few hours earlier so that wasn't the cause of his pain. Wendy's throne room was a mixture of purple and silver, her throne being the only color out of place. About two or three chandeliers hang from above, but the one above her was the only one on. Her carpet was purple with silver edges, there wasn't much else in the room. Just Wendy's throne, chandeliers, the woman herself, and Kenny.

The silence was broken by Wendy snapping her fingers, a black-robed vampire entered the room with an unconscious livestock in hand. He placed the child in front of Kenny, then the vampire disappeared.

"Drink this child's blood Kenneth," she ordered calmly. "It will end your pain and suffering if you do."

Struggling to raise his head, Kenny looked at the little boy with tightly gritted teeth. The thirst for human blood was strong the moment the child was brought in, but he won't give in. He couldn't no matter how much he greatly craved for the delicious red fluid that was flowing through this boy's veins...

The former vampire queen sensed Kenny's hesitation, causing her to smirk. "Go ahead," she encouraged. "Drink so you can become a true vampire with immortality and strength beyond that of an ordinary human." Most people wouldn't like the idea of immortality, the thought of living longer than anyone else had it's downfalls, but that was the only disadvantage in Wendy's opinion. The advantage was that you get to witness the change in the world, both the good and bad. Having unimaginable strength on the other hand, depended on how one used their power.

"N-no way," Kenny declined. "I don't w-wanna become a t-true vampire. H-hell I don't wanna be a vampire to begin with." He was supposed to die along with the rest of his family. He's supposed to be dead right now.

Wendy giggled. "There's no use trying to act tough Kenneth. I can see the conflict going on in your eyes, you're greatly craving this child's blood. Follow your desire. Drink. You know you want to."

Kenny weakly glared at her. "I'd rather die than become a monster."

She sighed then frowned at the child's stubbornness. "Sorry to say this, but you're already a monster. You can't die normally since I've changed you." The only way to kill a vampire was through a weapon known as the Cursed gear, but she would tell the young boy about them at a later time. Once he's a bit older. "If you don't drink any blood, then you will become an ugly demon without any will," she warned as she stood on her feet. "You will just be a mindless monster, and you don't want that to happen to you do you Kenneth?"

Vampires who don't drink blood within a certain time limit would indeed become a monster. Some could go without blood for five days, but the actual limit was ten. Ten days at most. And when those days were over, the thirst for blood becomes too strong and a bloodthirsty monster was born.

"I-I don't care. I'm s-still not doing it..." Kenny said breathlessly, clutching his stomach. The craving for this child's blood felt like it was burning his insides, immensely wanting the red fluid inside of him. To be honest, Kenny didn't know how much longer he could hold out against such a yearning. He was turned not too long ago so the wanting for blood would overpower him soon.

Wendy wandered over to him, cutting her left wrist as she did so. The smell of her blood struck Kenny really hard, but he still fought against the scent. He gripped his stomach tighter as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"How about I give you my blood instead?" She offered now standing in front of the struggling blonde. She couldn't help but smirk again at the turmoil happening within him. He's almost reaching his limit.

The aroma of her blood was overpowering now that she was near, but Kenny bit even harder on his bottom lip drawing his own blood to keep from succumbing. Wendy placed her bleeding wrist in his face, only for him to quickly look away with his eyes shut tight. Her smirk grew a little bigger at the cute action, but instead of pressuring the boy into drinking, she pulled back and walked away. While walking back to her throne, blood droplets splattered onto the carpet with each step she took.

Kenny's body went rigid. _"No..don't you dare give in..Stay strong goddamn it! No matter how good it smells, do not give in!"_ He berated himself. She was doing this on purpose, she's teasing him now.

Another drop of blood landed onto the carpet...that's when he lost it. He crawled over to Wendy, grabbed her bleeding wrist, then sunk his teeth into her flesh as he internally scolded himself. Wendy smiled sweetly at him, she sat on the steps while she patted his blonde head.

Kenny then started to cry. _"...I'm so pathetic..."_

"It's okay Kenneth," Wendy cooed, still petting his head. "Being a vampire won't be so bad. As long as you stay with me. I'll make sure of it."

 _"Stan...I'm sorry."_

 ***End of Flashback***

A deep frown forms on Kenny's lips. He stops walking to take out a vile containing Wendy's blood to drink. After he's done, he looks up at the now grey sky. After a few moments of staring, he looks down at the remaining vile's he has left in his pouch, noting that he has a ten day supply.

 _"I have to find Stan within those ten days."_

It begins to rain as he proceeds walking with no destination set in mind.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kyle's squad, said team is still riding in the cargo truck. Kyle and Bebe are sat on one side, Stan, Craig, and Butters are sat on the other. Tony tells them that they will arrive at their destination in fifteen minutes.

Kyle suddenly decides to let the three boys in on how to improve themselves, he clears his throat for their attention. "I'm gonna let you three in on something, and think of this as your first actual training session."

Stan, Craig, and Butters stare at him in confusion.

Kyle pulls out a case containing three lavender colored pills from his pocket, he holds it out for the trio to see. "The reason I'm bringing this up is because this battle is serious, and you three are too weak to be useful on the front lines. So to help improve yourselves, I'm gonna introduce you guys to "doping."

"Doping? We're gonna do drugs?!" Stan asks incredulously before Kyle could explain. How the hell is taking drugs going to help anything really, and since when does taking drugs count as training?

Butters' eyes widen in disbelief. "D-drugs?! I-I'm not into that kinda thing!"

Kyle glares at them then looks to Craig, who takes the hint. He smacks the ignorant noriette upside the head. He looks at Butters who shields head with his hands, not wanting to get hit also so he just flicks his arm. The redhead nods his thanks. "As I was saying, doping is what we call it when we want to increase our synchronization with our demons. Taking one of these pills will increase one's strength by a half, taking two will double it, but taking all three is risky. It'll rupture your internal organs so it's best to not even try taking all of these."

"Yeah," Bebe nods in agreement. "But just by taking two will cause severe damage, and for your body to go into shock. You can also die from said shock so it's best to not take two either."

Kyle digs into his other pocket for three more cases, and passes each one to the three boys. "Each pill lasts up to fifteen minutes, but takes effect after ten seconds," he informs as he sits back. "If we were to have taken these when we fought that vampire noble earlier, he would've killed us before the pills took effect."

"Well then is there any other way for us to use our Cursed gear without all this Bs?" Stan questions, frowning at his case.

"There's always studying and training," Kyle shrugs. "Ever thought of givin' those a shot?" He deadpans.

Stan huffs as he stuffs the case into his pocket. "Training yeah, but bump studying." Ain't nobody got time for that.

Kyle rolls his eyes. "You don't have time for neither of them so focus on the war at hand," Bebe says sounding a little grumpy while she crosses her arms, sitting back with her eyes closed.

"Why the hell are you so uptight about this?" Craig asks with his eyes narrowed. "I mean yeah this is a war and it's important, but you don't have to keep reminding us over and over again." It wasn't that long ago when the blonde female had kept reminding them about the war whenever they wanted to lighten up the mood. During their ride to the west barrier, Bebe had been frowning and seemed to be in deep thought about something. Just because she's sad or whatever doesn't mean she can damper everyone else's mood.

Said girl opens one eye and is about to say something when a missile suddenly impacts the ground in front of them. Startled greatly, Tony loses control over the vehicle and it to flips over.

The teens escape the overturned truck with some scratches here and there, spotting a helicopter above them ready to fire at them once again. The helicopter starts shooting at them, they dodge the torrent of bullets then duck behind a broken wall of a building. Stan then notices that Tony is unconscious and is trapped inside of the truck, he rushes to his rescue with Kyle following after him.

They try to free Tony while Craig and Bebe protects them, Butters takes this opportunity to shoot down the helicopter. Stan and Kyle manage to free Tony, the helicopter shoots three more missiles before it is destroyed.

Those three missiles destroy the ground beneath Stan and Kyle causing them to fall into the sewer.

* * *

Stan wakes up with a pained groan a minute or two later, sitting up while gently touching his back. He winces then looks around at his surroundings: the rain is pouring down into the sewers, and he spots Kyle and Tony not far from him both still unconscious. He slowly stands up while he lightly keeps his hand on his injured back, he walks to the unconscious duo to wake Kyle up. He gently shakes his shoulder, and he stirs with groan as he gradually opens his eyes.

Kyle sits up rubbing his head. "D-dude we gotta get him outta here," Stan tells him through gritted teeth. Stan winces in pain once more and he rubs his back. He's so lucky to have landed on his already injured back. _So very lucky..._

"And you too," Kyle says giving him a worried look. "There should be a temporary base around here above ground so you guys can get treated." He stands up gently placing Tony's arm over his shoulder.

"N-nah I'm fine. A minor back problem won't hold me back," Stan reassures as he gives Kyle a weak thumbs up. Said teen was about to disagree, but before he could, they hear a muffled voice from on the other side. They turn to their left seeing a wall of rubble, they hear the voice again.

"Oi! You guys okay?!" It's Craig!

Kyle shouts back that they are. "That's good, I'm with Butters and Bebe. What're we gonna do now?"

"You three go ahead," Kyle tells them. "We'll meet you all at the defense line once Tony and Stan here get taken to and treated at a medical tent."

Craig shouts back an "Okay!" but Butters wanted to object. He places a hand on the blonde's shoulder as he shakes his head. "Don't worry about those two, they'll manage even if Springs is hurt. C'mon, let's get the hell outta here." He keeps his hand on Butters' shoulder, and Butters can't help but blush faintly at the contact. Bebe takes notice, and she gives them a small smile while they look for a way out.

Above ground, Kenny sees an explosion a few feet away from him. A vampire's arm flies out, and turns to ash while in the air. He glares ahead at the figure standing in the smoke, and the rain begins to pour down harder. The figure steps out of the smoke, and smirks at the scowling blonde.

"Let's 'ave a little fun, shall we?" He charges at Kenny as said teen draws his weapon.

 **(A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	11. Chapter 9

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter nine. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Results of Choice_

"Tch lucky bastard," Christophe grumbles as he glares at a smirking Gregory.

He encountered the vampire commander, and his soldiers still at the MLK and Pine Street Intersection. So he took that opportunity to attack them while they were still feeding from the human soldiers. Of course the others disagreed but Nichole's brother, Token Foster, came up with a plan.

"Chris will try to take them by surprise while they're still drinking from our soldiers with his most powerful attack. If you fail to hit the commander, which I'm sure you will, then that's where we'll come in. Of course I don't expect this plan go over smoothly so it's all up to how many vampires Chris manages to take out before we can even think about killing their commander," Token strategized.

Nichole wanted to smack him upside the head for suggesting such a reckless plan, but Christophe thought it was a good one. He'd make sure he got the bastard commander with his strong attack. They got to work as soon as it was approved by everyone, but with great reluctance from Nichole who later gave in and agreed.

Christophe took off first to get started. He sneaked up on the vampires while their backs were still turned, and used his Cursed gear's strongest attack to take them all out. He sadly didn't get the commander, whom knew the human leader was plotting something and was waiting for him to strike. Christophe greatly underestimated the man's abilities, but the good thing was that his attack managed to wipe out a lot of the vampire soldiers in the area.

Kenny showed up around this time, and the Frenchman challenged him as well. He had almost forgotten about the blonde haired vampire teen.

He stepped out of the smoke smirking at the glaring blonde vampire. "Let's 'ave a little fun, shall we?" He challenged and charged at the teen, whom also drew out his weapon.

An intrigued looking Gregory appears a few feet away from them while the two fought, along with a dozen more vampire soldiers behind him.

Christophe delivers a kick to Kenny's abdomen, but the blonde dodges it and appears beside the smirking noble. Christophe glares at them, making Gregory chuckle. "That attack you did earlier was a pretty good one. It wiped out many of my soldiers."

The Frenchman plants his shovel into the ground. "Bastard, you were supposed 'ad been one of zhem. You got lucky." He also spots the many reinforcements behind the vampire noble. So far, the plan is going somewhat well, just needs Token and the others to come in. Killing this cocky asshole is top priority in Christophe's book.

Gregory looks to Kenny. "I know for a fact that they're going to send in their elite soldiers from the Moon Demon Company, the Vampire Extermination Unit. So you'd best stay on your guard," he advises. Kenny nods affirmatively. _"Maybe he'll get to see his brother in said squad."_ Gregory turns his attention to his soldiers. "Are you all ready to kill some lowlife humans?" They all chorus with a "Yes sir!" as Christophe's soldiers appear behind him as well.

" 'ope you bastards enjoyed your meal cuz it's gonna be your last," Christophe taunts. He calls upon his Cursed gear's power, _Fossoyeur,_ and his shovel emits a wicked smoke from it's flat blade. He widens his smirk arrogantly. "We're gonna win zhis, and defend zhis point wizh our lives. Let's kill zhese bloodsucking scumbags!"

The humans cheer in agreement thus the clash between the vampires and humans begins once again.

* * *

 _"I'll be back, gonna head out real quick," one of the children told Stan and Kenny. The little boy left from their shelter home, and the two resumed in what they were talking about. It was their second year in Magnesium, and they're still trying to get used to the life of a livestock._

 _They gave up their blood every afternoon and night to the vampires. That was their daily "donations" schedule, and it was a shitty one to say the least._ _Stan had declined giving the bloodsuckers his blood, but the vampires threatened him with no food, and that they would take him away from his family if he didn't behave._ _He gave in at that and gave them his blood, but not without always giving them a hard time for it._

 _Kenny yawned, lying down on his stomach on the floor while grabbing a book not far from him. Stan remained standing, yawning as well. They said nothing for some seconds until Kenny called Stan's name, but the young noriette didn't acknowledge him. Kenny_ _continued calling his name until he got his attention. But even after calling him ten times, Stan still appeared as if he hadn't heard him so Kenny threw the book at him. "What the hell are you thinkin' about?" S_ _tan flipped him off for throwing the hard object at him, but told him that he wasn't thinking about anything, just bored. Kenny_ _nodded in understanding and decided to ask, "What would you do if we ever escape outta here?"_

 _Confusion crossed over on Stan's face as he stared at him. "What are you talking about?"_

 _The young blonde gave him a small smile. "Almost all of the humans were wiped out up on the surface so I was wondering what you would do if we ever went up there? Do you think we would survive without the vampires? With just us and the rest of the family living on our own?"_ _To be honest, Kenny would rather live on their own then continue to stay underground with the vampires. It would be better without always having to give up the their blood just so they could live. They would only need each other, and no one else. He wouldn't mind that lifestyle._

 _"Actually that wouldn't be a bad way to live," Stan said crossing his arms while leaning against the wall. "It would definitely be better than living down here with these bastard vampires."_

 _It was like he read Kenny's mind. "Well then you better get busy."_

 _Stan raised an eyebrow. "Get busy on what?" He knew that if they ever do manage to escape from here, he and Kenny would have to provide for their younger siblings somehow. Ruby started up cooking just last year so they didn't_ _have to worry about whom would provide the food for them._

 _Kenny shook his head, sitting up. "Nothing, never mind. Anyway I'm gonna head out, and walk around for a bit." He stood up ignoring Stan calling him a weirdo as he walked out of the door._

...

Stan, Kyle, and Tony reach a medical tent after they left from out of the sewers. _"We were so wrong to think that the outside would be any different than Magnesium. No place is paradise."_ They carefully lay Tony down on a bed, both teens sighing in relief. Kyle states that he will live.

Stan hisses in pain when his back throbs, he gently rubs the injury. Kyle calls for a nurse to come and patch up the injured noriette. She tells them to give her a moment. Kyle frowns at Stan. "Chris wants us to join him at the MLK and Pine Street Intersection, but in your condition I don't think you'll-"

"'m not gonna let some minor back problem get in the way of me killing vampires. I'll manage," Stan cuts him off reassuringly. He has waited too long for such an opportunity to arise, and he will be damned to let any kind of injury stop him from doing so. Hell he'll kill the vampires with one arm if he has to!

The redhead just sighs, deciding not to push the issue any further. Stan is way too stubborn, and he won't back down from anything he sets his mind to. After a minute of waiting, the nurse walks over to them, Kyle asking her if she can patch up Stan first since his injury isn't a big one. Nodding, she escorts the semi-hurt teen to a stool to sit on, and immediately went to work when Kyle also informs her that they are supposed to be backing up Christophe at the MLK and Pine Street Intersection. She finishes bandaging up Stan's back in a of matter seconds, and informs him to be extremely careful for his back is not in the best condition right now. The duo nod their thanks.

Once Stan buttons up his coat, they leave out of the tent to help assist Christophe and the others at the intersection.

"Did you not hear me?! I said that my soldiers are already injured, and can't fight anymore!" A soldier shouts in irritation.

Stan and Kyle stop when they hear the soldiers around the area shouting at one another. Apparently all of the soldiers have been ordered to help out at the defensive line, but one soldier argues that his troops are too wounded and close to being annihilated.

"The Vampire Extermination Unit will be there-"

"So what?! There's only three of them, and they're just kids! The hell are you tryin' to say?!" The injured soldier angrily cuts the other off.

Upon hearing this, Stan marches over to the upset soldiers. "Where are those three members right now?" He asks the wounded soldier. He replies that they are at Lakewood Park, and Stan tells them to go ahead to the defensive line. He walks away ignoring the injured soldier's questions, and Kyle follows after him.

"Stan dude, hold on. Think this through real quick, will ya? We don't if those three members they were talking about are from our squad."

Stan just frowns, and keeps on walking.

* * *

Back at the MLK and Pine Street intersection, the main forces continue to battle against each other. Christophe kills two vampires at once with the swing of his shovel, both he and Nichole fighting back-to-back.

"Me and Red will cover you if you go after the commander," Nichole says. Christophe just nods then the both of them continue fighting the vampires.

The platinum blonde haired noble watches the scuffle from atop of a perch with an amused smirk. "Looks like things are getting interesting. It would be even better if Thorn were here," he mumbles to himself. He snaps his fingers, calling forth Clyde and Tweek. "I want the two of you to round up the other vampires, and hold off everyone but the reckless one. I hope you both know whom the reckless one is," Gregory orders without looking at the two. They chorus a "Yes sir," and went to do as told while Gregory jumps down next to Kenny. "I might have to join in on the action. Wouldn't you like to see that Kenneth?" The blonde just shrugs.

Christophe spots the two of them together, and charges in their direction. "How about the both us take down that annoying Frenchman?" Gregory suggests.

Kenny shakes his head. "No need, I can handle him myself. I'm gonna make him regret provoking me." Gregory whistles as he pats his shoulder. Kenny orders his sword to drink his blood, and the sword's vines wrap around and pierce into his hand. The vines and the blade turn red.

Elsewhere, Stan and Kyle run through the rain to Lakewood Park. They continue to run until they see three figures up ahead fighting vampires in said park a couple of minutes later.

Craig, Butters, and Bebe each fight off a vampire, and kills them. Suddenly a vampire tries to attack Butters from behind. Craig reacts fast enough to kill him before he could touch the blonde. Butters thanks him, but Craig tells him to be on his guard.

Five more vampires show up, surrounding the trio. Craig glares at the quintet nervously. "Why the hell is this so freakin' difficult?" The three of them stand back-to-back while the vampires slowly close in on them.

"It's cuz we can't get into formation without the idiot and Kyle being here," Bebe answers.

The vampires go on the attack, however one of them gets stab through the heart by a green blade. Two more vampires are killed afterwards by a black and green scythe, then the last two are killed by same the green sword. The rain slows to a stop.

Craig directs his glare at the two intruders. "What the hell are you guys doin' here? Aren't you two supposed to be at the defensive line?"

Stan chiburi's the blood off of his blade. "You're welcome asshole," he scoffs. "Anyway we heard that you all were here, and thought we'd come by and lend a hand."

"We can handle ourselves. I told you last time nobody cares how "badass" you are, you two should've just went to the defensive line. We would've met you guys there," the amber eyed teen says, exasperated. Before Stan can say anything back, Bebe simply tells Craig that you can't fix stupid to which both he and Kyle agree to.

Stan flips the three of them off. "I ain't stupid. It's called being a considerate friend whether the other likes it or not. Not like you would know 'Bebe'." The girl just stares at him blankly.

"Dude for one ain't is not a word, and two I think you meant being helpful, not considerate," Kyle says a matter-of-factly.

Stan copies Bebe's expression. "Shut up." Then the five of them head off to the front lines.

* * *

At the front lines, Christophe and Kenny clash weapons, the Frenchman grinning at how strong the blonde was. "Not bad you little sheet, proving to be a good challenge I see."

"Wish I could say the same for you." Kenny's rude statement only makes the Frenchman's smirk bigger. Pushing Kenny back by thrusting his shovel forward, Christophe quickly places his weapon back into it's strap, and pulls out a spell tag, nearing and smacking it on the blonde's forehead whilst ordering it to explode before jumping back.

The explosion was strong enough to take down one building, and for dust and other debris to fly around the area.

Once everything clears out, Kenny remains standing. He is unharmed, and is staring dully at Christophe. "Did you really think such a weak spell would harm me let alone any vampire?" He gibes. Christophe just flips him off.

"My my," Gregory claps slowly. "I never knew you were this strong nor this arrogant Kenneth. I like it. Oh and by the way, would like for me to help you out?" He then offers.

Kenny glares at the noble. "You just praised me a second ago so why all of a sudden you wanna help me?" He doesn't need any kind of help defeating one measly human.

"I thought that I would be able to even it out since the humans don't plan on fighting one-on-one anymore," Gregory says pointing at the trap set underneath the blonde.

"Tammy, Token now!"

Immediately Tammy activates her Cursed gear's trap while Token uses his Cursed gear's ability to set up an illusion. Gritting his his teeth, Kenny dodges the attacks, but fails to see Christophe appear behind him as soon as he lands on the ground.

Gregory intervenes just in time to block the tall brunette's attack, causing shamrock green eyes to glare daggers at him. "I told you beforehand not to underestimate the humans, and what do you do? Just know that you owe me, and I know exactly what I want too," Gregory says before pushing Christophe away.

The unexpected shove sends him flying pass numerous objects as his squad watches in both shock and horror. He crashes into a piece of a building making him cough up blood upon impact with the hard concrete. He leans back against the slightly cracked material gasping for air with a trickle of blood running down both sides of his bottom lip and from down the left side of his hairline. _"Goddamn...zhe bastard's 'ella strong,"_ he grimaces, but smirks yet again.

"Humans will resort to any kind of trick in the book, let this be a lesson for you Kenneth," Gregory tells the blonde teen. Kenny doesn't reply back as he stares in the direction Gregory pushed the Frenchman in. He will also keep in mind how powerful the vampire noble is. "Allow me to fight by your side. We can take the rest of these humans down quicker if we work together," Gregory suggests.

Kenny turns down the offer with the shake of his head. "That may be true, but I can handle them myself now since I know how these sneaky bastards work." He orders his sword to drink more of his blood all the while ignoring Gregory questioning his arrogance.

Christophe weakly pulls out a timer from his front pocket, and a container of three lavender colored pills from his other pocket. "To zhink I would 'ave to resort to taking two of zhese," he mutters distastefully.

Nichole and Red run up to him, but are quickly intercepted by Clyde and Tweek. The two females glare at the two males, Red tries to punch Clyde in the face, but the brunette quickly dodges back only to get a cut on his left cheek.

"Ow! So not cool dude," Clyde whines holding his scratched cheek. Red calls him a baby then charges at him with her right fist raised.

"Mole don't do it! You know taking two of those are risky! You could die!" Nichole tries to reason with Christophe, she blocks Tweek's attack by quickly manifesting her Cursed gear into a sword.

"We'll still die if I don't Lieutenant. I'm taking zhe risk," Christophe argues as he slowly stands up. Spitting out the blood from his mouth, he places a hand on the ashen concrete to steady himself upright.

"Are you done talking yet?" An irritated voice questions, Kenny glaring at Christophe as he slowly approaches him.

Christophe leans against the concrete wall with a forced smirk. "Non beetch, we were just about to talk about my medication next." Kenny's glare intensifies, then he dashes at him. He notes that the blonde has gotten faster all of a sudden, and he tries to grab his shovel from off of the ground. The moment the handle is within his grasp, Kenny quickly disarms him, then knocks him down against the concrete wall.

"You little sheet, zhat's my favorite shovel!" A red blade is pointed at his throat. Christophe inhales a sharp intake of air.

Gregory spots five people running their way, and he smiles evilly. _"Looks like they're here. Almost time for the family reunion."_ He looks away in Kenny and Christophe's direction. "Kenneth hurry and finish him off." He can't wait to see human commander's soldiers faces once they see their leader down, especially a certain noriette.

Kyle sees a blonde haired vampire standing over Christophe, and he tenses gritting his teeth. "Alright you guys, take one pill, save Chris, and then we'll retreat." His squad obliges with a nod. They all take one pill while running towards the weakened brunette.

Kenny stabs Christophe in the upper part of his chest. The red liquid splatters onto Kenny's face, he doesn't even flinch. The five teens see this, and Stan angrily charges at the blonde as he draws his sword.

Kenny pulls his blade out of the Frenchman's flesh then sighs tiredly when he hears a human's angry cry. "How annoying. Humans just don't when to give up do they?" He turns around, immediately his hazel eyes widen upon seeing the person that's charging at him.

 _"S-Stan?"_

Kenny doesn't move to defend himself, giving Stan the chance to stab him in the chest with his Cursed gear, his sapphire eyes fueled with anger. It's only until Stan feels blood on the skin of his face does he snap out of it, looking at the blonde haired vampire in both great shock and confusion.

 _"Eh?_ "

 **(A/n: CLIFFHANGER! The italic word:**

 **Fossoyeur: _Grave Digger_**

 **I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	12. Chapter 10

**(A/n: All I have to say is sorry, and ish gets serious so expect some strong language. Hopefully this long chap makes up for my long hiatus. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Reunion of Childhood Friends_

"S-Stan?"

 _"Eh?"_

Stan's eyes slowly widens in both immense shock and confusion. _"H-he looks..exactly like 'him' from my dreams."_ He remains frozen as he stares at the golden haired vampire, who looks so much like... _Kenny_.

Christophe takes this opportunity to wrap a spell tag around Stan's sword in order for his blade to stay in place, even though he is badly wounded. While the noriette still stands stiff in bewilderment, Christophe grits his teeth angrily at him. "Petit morveux, 'urry up activate your damn Curse!" He orders impatiently.

Stan continues to stare at the vampire teen with clear hesitation. Christophe curses under his breath, grabbing his shovel that was thankfully not kicked too far from him then swings his weapon at Kenny. Kenny senses the oncoming attack so he quickly removes Stan's sword from out of his chest to block the Frenchman's shovel, then jumps away. He stumbles a few feet away, and sits in a crouched position while clutching his wound that is slowly healing.

Stan blinks back to focus. He was about to walk over to him, but Christophe punches him in the cheek. "You Goddamn idiot! Why didn't you kill zhat little sheet when you 'ad zhe chance?!" The brunette demands, peeved. The strain causes him to cough up blood, just when Stan is about to answer him.

He gives the man look of concern. "O-oi are you-"

"Do I fucking look okay?" He hacks up blood once more as he goes down on one knee, clutching his still bleeding wound. "W-whatever don't worry about me..j-just focus on zhe battle at 'and."

Kyle and the others run up to them, Bebe glaring daggers at Stan. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! The vampire was right in your fucking face yet you didn't kill him! Are you retarded?!" She yells, sounding just as pissed. Stan's hair shadows his eyes filled with hurt as he looks down, he tightly grips his sword in his right hand while gritting his teeth.

"Stan what's wrong?" Butters asks worriedly. The team looks at their slightly shaking teammate, waiting for him to explain why he wasted such a good opportunity in killing the vampire.

"Wait," Kyle widens his eyes a fraction in realization. "Don't tell me he's-"

"My brother...yeah. He is. That's why I didn't kill him," Stan confesses quietly. He thought Kenny died so why is he a vampire now? As soon as he recognized him, Stan couldn't bring himself kill him. He can't kill his only family, it doesn't matter that he's a monster now. Kenny is still his family. His brother...

Stan raises his head, looking at Kenny with glossy eyes that pains the blonde even more to see such a look on his loved ones face. "Is that you Kenny? Is it really you?"

Kenny slowly stands up, giving Stan a small smile with softened hazel eyes. Stan grits his teeth with tears threatening to fall. It really is him.

"Aww that's so cute. Now I see why you're so attached to him," Gregory cooed at the interaction. _"Now we just wait for someone to confess to the other, then things will really be good,"_ he thinks with a smirk. He hasn't forgotten that Kenny has romantic feelings for the noriette, and he is also sure said noriette has feelings for Kenny as well. "So Kenneth, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to save him," Kenny replies back determinedly. He _will_ save Stan from these deceiving humans, and he _will_ tell him what these people have been doing. He deserves to know, he also deserves to know how Kenny feels for him as well.

The vampire noble shakes his head. "Sorry, but that's not possible. Remember Stanley is a human therefore he will not be accepted into the vampire community." Kenny purses his lips at the reminder. "Then again, I can turn him for you if you'd like so he can be one of us."

In one swift motion, Kenny grabs Gregory by the neck, his hazel eyes burning in anger. "Don't you dare lay one fucking finger on him," he threatens at the still smirking noble. He doesn't want Stan to suffer the life of a vampire. The thought never even crossed his mind nor will it ever. He may love him, but he will not drag him into this lifestyle. He would rather still be alone than have Stan suffer along with him.

"Calm down Kenneth," the vampire noble says with his hands up in surrender. "I was only joking jeez. Can't someone lighten up the mood a little?" Kenny lets him go with a huff then Gregory places a hand on his shoulder. "My offer still stands you know. I'll distract the other humans while you save your "lover." Kenny's eyes widen with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He glares at Gregory, but then turns his attention to Stan and the people around him.

"Stan doesn't deserve to be around manipulative people like them. I believe they're taking advantage of his kindness," Kenny confirms unknowingly, glaring at Stan's "friends." Humans are to never be trusted. No one in this world is to be trusted really. Kenny then comes to the conclusion that he has two options:

One, he can save Stan from the humans but he would then have to be turned to officially be with him.

Or

Two, he can leave him here in the hands of these deceiving humans but let him continue living his life normally.

Closing his eyes with a solution, Kenny orders his sword to drink his blood once more, and it does so turning both the vines and the blade crimson. Gregory draws out his weapon also, a Fencers Swept Hilt Rapier with the blade a blood red. "I'll kill off the other humans except Stanley." Kenny nods, and they both run at the group.

"Sorry I'm late, had to stop somewhere real quick," a gruff voice suddenly says. Three vampires appear behind Kyle's squad, and said squad immediately recognizes the trio. Gregory and Kenny stop their pursuit.

"About time you showed up Thorn. Looks like this game is sadly going to come to an end," Gregory says in mock sadness as he sheathes his rapier. Damien winks at him. "Alright change of plans" Gregory announces. "We are going to capture the Vampire Extermination Unit alive, and use them as livestock."

Kyle's group tenses at that, but Stan glares heatedly at the man. He'll be damned to become this bastard's livestock again. He hasn't forgotten the vampire who slaughtered his family. How could he? He could never forget the face that enjoyed killing the children one by one, pure ruthless enjoyment burning clear in his eyes. Sick bastard.

"Tout le monde permet de retraite à la deuxième ligne de défense," Christophe orders in French while standing up placing his shovel back into it's strap. Stan, Craig, and Butters stare at the brunette in confusion, wondering what he'd just said. He's never said a full sentence in French before so he must have said something important. Kyle tells the bewildered teens that he's ordering them to retreat to the second defensive line.

"Wait we just can't retreat," Stan argues. "I mean I'm pretty sure they won't let us leave so easily." Plus he'd just been reunited with Kenny.

Christophe spits the blood from out of his mouth then glares at the noriette, still pissed off at him for messing up earlier. "We can't risk being 'ere any longer," he says walking away. The rest of the group follows after him, Stan reluctantly doing so with a frown.

"My my Christophe, leaving so soon?" Gregory teases as he quickly intercepts them. Summoning their weapons simultaneously, Kyle's group stand protectively in front of their injured leader.

Stan gives the noble a returning heated glare while he slowly draws out his sword. "You bastard, I bet you're the one who turned Kenny didn't you?" Gregory simply smirks pissing him off even more. Stan charges at the vampire, but said man easily dodges his slash aimed at his left shoulder, then appears behind him to which Stan anticipated and he attacks from behind. Gregory whistles in admiration at the teen's quick reflexes, and continues to evade his angry flurry of attacks.

Christophe scowls in their direction, then pulls out his shovel ready to step in. He rushes over to the duo ignoring both the pain and the teens questioning him. Stan delivers a slash at the noble's mid-section, but he jumps back landing a few feet away from the seething teen. He growls before dashing at him again, causing Gregory to shake his head. "Stanley Stanley, there's no need to be so angry. I'm not the one who turned Kenneth," he says before dodging a swift vertical slash.

"Don't lie! He was still turned by one of you monsters regardless," Stan fumes amidst him trying to hit the noble. His hate towards the vampires only increased once he saw Kenny as one of them. These damn bloodsuckers will pay. Stan will guarantee it.

Gregory dodges Christophe's sudden attack, appearing behind the Frenchman. "You're attacks aren't so sharp anymore now that you're wounded _mon ami,_ " he whispers. He then gives the man a rough kick to his back, sending him crashing into a telephone pole.

"Mole!" Nicole calls out, but she is prevented from going to his aid from no one other than Tweek.

Red tries to rush over to Christophe, but is quickly intercepted by Clyde. "Nuh uh-uh, where do ya think you're goin'?" He asks waging his finger. He swings his sword horizontally creating a cloud of dust. Red blocks it by holding her arms out in front of her in the form of an "x", only getting a thin cut on her right cheek. Both Nichole and Tweek get caught up in the powerful attack, and is sent to the ground.

Tweek immediately gets up glaring at the brunette, he throws a rock at him. "You asshole! Watch what you're doing," he scolds. With a sheepish smile and an apology, Clyde smacks the rock away. Nichole gets up with a groan while rubbing her head, then Token and Tammy appear to the scene. The four regroup and glare at the vampire duo, said pair smirks at them.

"Since these bastards won't let us get to Chris, we're just gonna have to kick their asses to get through," Red declares cracking her knuckles. She totally has dibs on the brunette since the bastard damaged her face. He is so going to pay.

"Umm that's easier said than done," Token points out with a frown. These vampires are proving to be really difficult so taking them down, let alone one, would be really troublesome.

"Oi, don't forget about us," a voice says. Joining in on the action is Kyle's squad with their weapons out and ready to use.

"Umm, am I the only one who forgot they were still here?" Clyde mutters to Tweek. The blonde just shrugs, he'd forgotten about them as well.

The fight begins, Red telling everyone to leave Clyde to her. No one questions her for they already know the reason. Butters quickly gets distracted when he recognizes the brunette whom killed his sister, thus fails to see a hooded vampire trying to attack him from his left.

"Focus Butters!" Craig defends him from the attack then slices the vampire in half. He turns to the blonde whom is shaking his head to get his mind back on the battle at hand.

"Sorry..." He apologizes softly. Craig accepts it by patting his shoulder with a small smile.

"Aww, how sweet," a Southern accented female's voice cooed in a fake tender tone. Damien and the two vampiress' walk up to them, Kyle and Bebe hurriedly regroup with the two boys. "We won't let you brats off easy this time," the same woman threatened with a smirk.

In the meanwhile, Gregory punches Christophe on his cheek and holds him by the neck against the crooked telephone pole. Stan rushes over to save him. When he swings his sword at the vampire noble, he jumps out of the way, and his blade almost hits Christophe instead. Stopping only inches away from his face.

"Oi! Behind you!"

Gregory comes up behind Stan, too late to heed Christophe's warning. "Mind if I have a drink to help replenish my strength Stanley?" He asks as he places a hand on the noriette's shoulder. In that split second, Gregory suddenly finds his arm cut clean off. He turns to look at the culprit calmly, seeing an angry Kenny standing behind him. "Oh come now Kenneth, no need to be so upset. I was only joking. Again," he says as he walks toward the blonde while catching his falling severed limb.

Kenny snubs him, walking forward towards his frozen brother. Stan can only stare at him with a blank gaze, having no idea how he should react towards the blonde now. Kenny sheathes his sword then extends his hand out to him. He has decided on what he will do now, and he hopes Stan doesn't hate him for his actions. "Leave everything behind, and come with me."

Shock and confusion envelops Stan once again.

When he doesn't move, Kenny grabs his arm and carries him bridal style away from the area. "Stan!" Kyle shouts. Damien warns him not to take his eyes off of his opponent and gently flicks his forehead.

While Kenny carries him to wherever he's taking them, Stan suddenly blushes lightly at the position he is in but asks where the hell they're going. "Those humans you call friends are not to be trusted. They're using you."

Stan looks up at him, not understanding what he meant. They lock eyes, Stan blushing all over again as he looks away. "J-just put me down, and explain to me clearly what the hell you're talking about." Kenny takes them to a ruined gas station not too far from where they left the others, and places Stan down. He looks at Kenny with a guilty frown on his face. "Actually..tell me how you became a vampire. I-is it because..I ran away?" He asks sheepishly rubbing his right arm. He'll never be able to forgive himself if he were the cause of Kenny being what he is now.

"No," the blonde shakes his head. "You're not at fault, but that's not important. I'm telling the truth when I say your 'friends' are deceiving you. You don't need to be with people like them."

Stan's frown deepens. "Sorry Kenny, but I just can't up and leave them. Plus I-I don't know if what you're saying is true," he admits looking away. He then recalls what the dream Kenny told him, _"They" are using you."_

But the dream Kenny wasn't a vampire though...

"Stan don't let me being a vampire change your trust in me. I would never lie to you. I love you too much to do that to you."

Conflicted sapphire eyes look up at the serious looking Kenny, a tinge of pinks coloring the owner of the pair's cheeks. H-how did he know what he was thinking? And did he just say that he loved him? Wait what the hell is he thinking, of course Kenny loves him. They're still family even if the other is no longer human.

"Please Stan, come with me. The humans are using you, they're not the people you think they are. Also I..." Kenny pauses with pink on his cheeks also. Stan's eyes widen, and before he knows it, Kenny is hugging him. He stiffens at the sudden embrace, Kenny hugs him a little bit tighter. "Stan...I love you, but more than a brother," Kenny says softly. He pulls back slightly to look at the motionless flustered teen, then he moves in kiss him.

"KYLE!"

Stan blinks at the sound of Butters' panicked cry, seeing Kenny slowly leaning in to kiss him. He blushes a deep red as he gently pushes him away from him. He mutters an apology to the downhearted teen, then looks over at his teammates. He spots Damien lifting Kyle up from the ground by his neck, the redhead struggling to free himself. He tries to rush over and save his squad captain, but Kenny stops him by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't. Do not save a deceiver."

Damien throws Kyle to the ground once he notices Craig charging at him. "I don't think so kid." A whip suddenly latches around Craig's ankles, and the wielder trips him. The vampiress with blonde hair kicks Bebe down, and a hooded vampire jumps on Butters' back pinning him to the ground while licking his lips.

Stan witnesses all of this in horror. He tries to free his hand from Kenny's grip. "Let me go. I have to go save them!" Kenny denies with the shake his head. Stan grits his teeth, and with one final tug, his hand is free. He runs to go help his friends, Kenny hot on his trail as he persists on trying to stop him, but Stan ignores him. That is until he's tackled into a hug from behind. They both stumble a bit, but Kenny keeps them steady as he reminds Stan of 'friends'.

The blonde haired vampiress, Kelly Winters, bites down on Bebe's neck earning a scream from the girl. The wielder of the whip, Carol McCormick, bites down on Craig's neck, and the hooded vampire bites through Butters' clothes into his shoulder.

Stan yells at them to stop, then starts struggling in Kenny's clutches. The blonde reminds him yet again that they are not his friends and he shouldn't concern himself with them. However such words only infuriates him. "Shut up! Let go of me dammit!" He elbows Kenny in the stomach, weakening his hold on him completely since the blow was unexpected. Stan starts back running.

Not once did Kyle show any signs of betrayal.

Not once did Butters show any fake smiles or any false emotions, even when Stan was being a dick to him when they first met.

Not once did Craig show any emotions that portrayed he truly despised him except during the examination, but they barely knew each other at the time.

Not once did Nichole give him any looks for his arrogant/reckless behavior that showed she truly disliked him.

And not once did Christophe treat him as some nobody when he first picked him up from escaping from Magnesium.

They _are_ his friends.

"Stan! Run away from here!" Kyle orders as Stan approaches. "Don't worry about us."

Damien cups Kyle's face forcing him to look straight into his blood red eyes. "Livestock are not to talk my little red." He bites his neck.

Stan slows to a stop staring at his leader in utter despair. Even Kyle has given up it seems...

"It's for the best Stan, so please give up." Kenny slowly walks up to the crestfallen teen, and holds his wrist. Suddenly the air around them starts to change as the clouds above become darker. The bangs of Stan's hair shadows his eyes as his head angles downward. The air becomes thicker as the area around them darkens. Kenny looks at his trembling brother, then takes a step back.

Something is really wrong here...

Everyone in the area stops what they're doing to look at the source of the disturbance, seeing Stan eerily still all of a sudden. Kenny notices a black liquid dropping to the ground, and he stares at Stan in both worry and confusion. He reaches out a tentative hand towards him, but someones own halts him from doing so. His eyes enlarge in horror. Holding his hand is Stan, but that's not what Kenny is horrified about. Two different sets of eyes look right back at him, the right sclera of the eye is red leaking out blood while the left eye is a dark pit oozing black goop.

 ***Inside Stan's Mind***

Stan pays the white vast landscape no mind as he walks up behind Asura whom is perched on top of his sword's handle looking up at a golden sky.

"Are you trying to take control of my body?" Stan asks getting straight to the point. He has no clue what's happening to him, and the only logical solution he came up with is that the demon before him is trying to do something. Or rather, could it be that he showed weakness earlier that this is the reason why he's becoming some grotesque looking...creature?

"No I'm not trying to take over your body. Plus the weakness you should earlier will be forgotten. I know you have feelings for blondie, and you had the chance to confess but blew it all because you just had to save your 'friend,' " the demon says turning to face him.

Stan blushes as he flips him off. "The hell are you talking about? Just what is it you guys aren't telling me?"

Asura curls his lips into a frown. "What's happening to you is not my doing. Blondie was telling you the truth. It's best you escape with him since you're no longer human," he informs. Before Stan can question Asura some more, brass horns start playing and angels wearing trailing skirts fly above in the golden sky.

Asura's frown deepens. "Looks like it's too late."

 ***Back to the Battlefield***

Stan suddenly screams as a dark mass bulges out from the left side of his back into a disturbing black structure. Hearing his screams, Gregory glances back at him with a smirk. "Hmm seems like things are getting a lot more interesting."

Weakly, Kyle watches the horrendous looking noriette with dread. Just what the hell is happening to him? Kenny observes the transformation, confirming his fears about the humans. _"_ _This is far worse than what I'd imagined the humans were doing."_ He tries to talk to Stan, but after just one word said teen swings his sword at him and destroys the gas station with his strong force.

Damien lets go of Kyle to get a better look at the scene, and he blows a short whistle. Stan starts walking forward sluggishly, the black blood splattering onto the ground with each step. Damien approaches him, greatly intrigued at his appearance. "Wow, now this is some creepy shit," he remarks. Stan swings his sword at him, destroying many buildings in his wake and leaving a massive crater. Damien whistles again as he dodges the overpowered attack, impressed at the destruction the teen inflicted. Stan attacks him knocking him through a building. He ends up on the other side, Stan jumps onto him, grabbing him by the neck, and pushing him further to the ground. "Aww c'mon you're gettin' my clothes dirty asshole," the vampire noble complains, taking his situation lightly. He magically summons a sword with a red blade, and kicks the noriette off of him.

The two begin to fight as Kenny runs over to them. Stan swings his sword down, creating a black mass that is of the height of a building with the base surrounded by a ring of light. Damien grits his teeth while bracing himself. This is going to get really nasty.

...

Kyle slowly blinks his eyes open, then shoots up into a sitting position with a gasp. He then groans as he rubs his neck where he'd been bitten, when did he close his eyes? The lime-green pair widen at the wreckage around him.

"What the hell kind of creature did these humans make?" Damien questions as he approaches Gregory while looking at his uniform in disgust. Who knows how long it's going to take to remove the black goo from his clothes, if it can even come off that is.

Both Gregory and Christophe are inside the massive crater. The noble tightens his pressure around Christophe's neck telling him to answer the question. "I-I 'ave no i-idea what you're t-talking about," he replies through gritted teeth.

"It's probably human experimentation," Gregory assumes.

Black blood continues spraying out from the wicked wing-like structure from Stan's back as he walks, Gregory commenting that it's scary to look at especially since humans can never control what they create.

When Stan spots Kyle, he approaches him muttering that sinners should die. "Try to bring 'im out of zhat state Kyle! Do whatever you can to snap 'im out of it!" Christophe yells.

Kyle nods his head nervously, and rises to his feet while manifesting his weapon but Stan immediately knocks the scythe out of his hands. He then gives Kyle a sinister look causing him to take a step back, but he trips after taking a few more. _"Goddamn it, really? How fucking cliché,"_ he thinks in annoyance. Stan raises his blade ready to kill him. Kyle watches him bring his sword down with wide eyes, failing to notice a white uniform getting in between them. When a few drops of blood splatters onto his face, Kyle flinches then gasps at the person before him.

"D-don't Stan. Don't kill any humans. Y-you won't be able to f-forgive yourself if you do..." Kenny reasons through gritted teeth. If he ever killed his so-called friends, then the guilt would be too much for him bare and Kenny can't even think to let him go through that. Even though he despises them for what they've done to him.

"W-why did you take the blow for me?" Kyle asks, startled that the blonde vampire would even think to do such a thing.

Kenny glares at him as he tells him that this is their fault that he's like this in the first place. Ashes start dripping out from his wound, Kenny's scowl lessens a bit. _"Why am I not healing?"_ Even if harmed by a Cursed gear, he can still heal, so what's the problem?

Stan pushes the blade in deeper.

" 'urry! Zhis is your chance!"

Kyle frowns skeptically. What is he to do? What else _can_ he do? _"Ah screw it."_ He gets up running around Kenny to hug Stan. Stan's body goes taut at the sudden contact, and Kenny falls off from his sword. "C'mon Stan, get a hold of yourself will ya?!" Kyle pleads hugging him tighter. Kenny glares at the display while placing a hand over his wound. _He_ is supposed to be the one to bring Stan back, not this filthy human who turned him into this monster in the first place.

Stan and Kyle drop to the ground, Stan remaining paralyzed. A gust of wind comes out from around him, causing dirt and debris to fly everywhere. The black mass around him starts to recede, and his eyes revert back to normal with traces of blood and black blood trailing down his face. Kyle pulls back giving him a cynical look, Stan raises his head giving him a weak small smile. Then he looks away coughing up blood.

"Stan!" Kyle gasps as Stan lay limp in his arms. Kenny's glare intensifies as he curses the humans.

Back in the crater, Christophe laughs. "What the hell's so funny?" Damien demands glaring at the Frenchman.

"Zhat was our trump card," he lies smirking.

Gregory's hold around his throat tightens once again, but his smirk stays firm. "I don't see how creating a monster accomplishes anything," Gregory says with a dubious frown.

Christophe's grin broadens. "Oh but it did. Our job was to stall you bastards." Both vampire nobles appear shocked at that.

Gregory notices a wavy blonde haired man on top of a building in a sniping position a few blocks away. The sniper tells his Black Demon Series weapon (Contains ranked 1 type demons), _Byakkomaru,_ not to hit Christophe as he fires. The bullet materializes into three white tigers surrounded in blue flames, and attacks the space where Gregory is standing. The platinum blonde haired noble quickly dodges the attack dropping Christophe in the process. The attack only scrapes his left shoulder. "My my, that would've been really bad if I hadn't of been warned ahead of time," he says wiping the dirt off of his uniform nonchalantly.

An array of human soldiers appear behind the Frenchman by the edge of the crater. "Not bad Christophe, I'm actually surprised you managed to pull through with this. I'll take it from here," says a man with black hair and violet colored eyes; a long bang covering his left eye. He's wearing the standard USDA uniform which consists of a black tailcoat with grey details including his shoulder epaulettes with a gold trim, an aiguillette worn on his right shoulder with a crescent moon decoration, and two rows of gold buttons in the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves, a white on black armband on his left arm, and a grey web belt with a gold waist-plate around his waist. He's also wearing the uniform trousers with black dress shoes.

"Alright, let's show these vampires what happens to those who fuck with us humans, the USDA, and most importantly the Marson family! Let's kick some ass!"

 **(A/n: Almost reaching the conclusion of this fic, and for the words in italics:**

 **Mon Ami- _My Friend_**

 **Byakkomaru- _White Tiger_**

 **I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


	13. Chapter 11

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with chapter eleven, and from here I'm changing things up a little. I also note that people weren't really missing this fic, I understand that some people might not have watched Seraph of the end nor thought that this wouldn't** **be a good crossover; but I would like to thank those that fave'd, followed, left comments on this fic though. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Everyone is a Sinner_

Walking down the stairs to a deep underground facility is Kyle, looking to be engrossed within his thoughts. He recalls Stan's transformation, and how Christophe foresaw it happening. When the main army had arrived to deal with the rest of the vampires, Kyle had made his way over to Christophe and told him that he had something he wanted to talk to him about later. The Frenchman already knew what he wanted to discuss so he told him that he wasn't interested, and that he won't talk about it no matter how much he pestered him to.

Kyle continues walking until he reaches a metal gate guarded by two soldiers. "Hold it right there kid," one of them say. "You do know this a restricted area right?"

Kyle resists the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah, no shit this is a restricted area. "Yes I'm well aware of that. I'm part of the U.S Demon Armys Vampire Extermination Unit."

"That's good an' all, but Company Officers and below are prohibited to enter," the second guard tells him.

Kyle frowns. Way to make things difficult. "What facility is this?"

"Sorry, but we can't-"

"It's a lab for the guinea pigs," the second soldier answers. "Every soldier in Denver knows about it so it's not a secret."

Kyle places his hands behind his back as he asks for clarification. "We're using the captured vampires to search for some type of weakness in them," the same soldiers says.

"So this is basically experimentation?" Kyle questions. Both soldiers nod, and he asks for passage through. He takes out a pocket watch with the Marson crest on it (A sun), and shows it to them. Their eyes widen upon them recognizing him as a member of the Marson family, and they let him through.

"Why is that you, a member of the Marson family, maintains the rank of a lowly Sergeant?" One of the soldiers question.

"Well for one," Kyle starts while stopping. "I don't care much about position. That shit's tiring, and being a Sergeant alone is just as troublesome. And two, at least I get to keep on living without having to deal with the power struggle within the army." As he resumes his walk, one of the soldiers asks the other what he meant by that. The other answers that Kyle's brother was supposed to had been the next successor of the Marson family, but he had died before becoming one. How? That he doesn't know. That is all the information he has on the matter.

As Kyle pads down the hallway, he glances at the imprisoned vampire soldiers behind bars on either side of him. He hears something coming from a half-opened door down the hall, peeking inside once he's near. He then enters. It's an expensive laboratory with many scientists at work examining blood in vials and making observations, Christophe is sitting in a room overlooking them all.

As he examines the data on the table in front of him, Kyle walks into the room stating that he's been looking for him for the past three days. "Well I did get stabbed in zhe chest so what'd you expect? Anyway, I know what you came 'ere for, and I told you before zhat I'm not going to talk about it," Christophe says without looking at him.

"Stan hasn't woken up yet ever since he transformed, so I think I have a right to know what the hell you guys have been doing to him," Kyle argues with narrowed eyes.

The Frenchman sighs. "Remember, I gave you orders to give 'im zhe special combination drug instead of zhe drug soldiers normally take. 'is Cursed gear is special."

"So the drug is the cause of him goin' crazy? I thought you said you had this planned," Kyle states growing irritated. Something isn't adding up here.

Christophe turns to him with a sly look forming on his face. "Oh, is someone falling for zhe petit morveux? If I tell you I had notzing to do wizh it, you wouldn't believe me now would you?" Kyle glares at him, saying nothing. "If I tell you I used 'im as a 'uman experiment, you'd get pissed. 'ow could 'umans survive in a world overrun by vampires and zhe 'orseman of John? 'ow many people were sacrificed by your brotzer in order to complete a Cursed gear? Do you 'ave a crush on zhe morveux mon ami?" He gives the now blushing teen a small smile.

"S-shut up I do not, and what the hell are you going on about anyway?" Since when does Christophe start spouting nonsense, especially about his brother?

Said Frenchman shakes his head before turning back around. "Notzing, just know that zhe drug will wear off in zhree days, so 'e'll be waking up today. Now get zhe 'ell out."

* * *

Kyle is sat next to the still sleeping Stan in the hospital. He has a bandage around his head, one on his right cheek, his left shoulder, and around his torso. As Kyle stares at him, he thinks back on what Christophe said earlier, and he can feel heat immediately surfacing within his cheeks. _"_ _There's no freakin' way I can like someone like him...maybe if he wasn't an idiot..."_ he thinks, but shakes the thought away.

He takes the noriette's left hand into his right one, giving it a gentle squeeze, wanting Stan to wake up already. Kyle isn't going to lie, but he kind of missed the reckless and annoying teen for the past three days. However don't get him wrong, he enjoyed the peaceful silence every now and then, but he's surprisingly gotten used to Stan's behavior. Now whenever it was quiet, he'd always expect to hear a whine or something from out of Stan.

Kyle's mind then decides to bring up what happened when the main army arrived to the battlefield a few days ago, since he has nothing else to do.

 ***Flashback***

Kenny glared at the human army with pure hatred in his hazel orbs. These damn humans were the main cause of Stan's horrid transformation, and they deserved to be killed for their selfish behavior towards their own kind. Sensing his rage, Gregory placed a hand his shoulder to try and calm him down, then advised that they should retreat. Such words only angered him more, and he shrugged the older's hand off saying that he will save Stan from these self-centered humans.

"I understand Kenneth, I really do. But you can't save him from the humans' so-called friendship, so it's best to leave it alone," Gregory said looking at the humans surrounding the unconscious Stan. Kenny frowned as he looked at them also, both watching Kyle hug Stan with the rest of the redhead's team circling around them. Kenny gritted his teeth bitterly and turned away, their fake emotions greatly irritating him. If he wasn't wounded right now, he'd go over there and take Stan away from them. Stan didn't need such artificial feelings like love from deceivers. "So have you begun to hate humans now?" The noble questioned.

"Shut up."

"You hate both humans and vampires, so what does that make you then? I want you to think about it as we retreat."

Gregory returned his hand back on top of Kenny's shoulder, but the blonde smacked his hand away shouting not to touch him. Gregory frowned with narrowed eyes. He once again put a hand back onto Kenny's shoulder, but applied some pressure onto him this time making the teen wince. "Now listen here, I understand that you're infuriated at the humans, and that you wished to be left alone at the moment. But right now you are testing my patients with your attitude." He released his grip on Kenny's shoulder, then turned around ordering everyone to retreat while the latter looked back at Stan with tears stinging his eyes.

 ***End of Flashback: Now in Magnesium***

A tear slides down from one of Kenny's closed eyes as he rests within a transparent blue container with no clothes covering him except a thick spot of fog around his private area.

A few minutes later, an electronic voice says that the Curse detoxification is complete and the container opens with steam coming out. The dense gas conceals his private area as he wipes his eyes before opening them. _"This is the first time I've shed a tear, let alone cried ever since becoming a vampire,"_ he thinks as he steps out of the container. He walks to a room with both Clyde and Tweek present, the both of them are changing into their uniform. The room is similar to a gym's locker room, the walls are blue and white with baby blue lockers lined up on either side, and two benches are in front of each set.

"About damn time you woke up, had us go through a lot of shit just for one human," Clyde complains as he buttons up his shirt. Kenny ignores him as he goes to retrieve his uniform from the locker he placed them in.

All of the vampire soldiers were to undergo a Curse detoxification once they got back from the battle days ago, even those who weren't stabbed by a Cursed gear; just to make sure they weren't effected. There aren't many containers for every vampire to go into, so only up to ten were to get detoxified until one of the chambers were free for usage. The process continued until everyone had their turn. Kenny has been inside the container for three days now.

"I don't see why you still talk to him knowing he won't reply back," Tweek says as he's putting his boots on. He gave up talking to the blonde ever since the latter refused to cooperate with anyone, except during guard duty.

Clyde sighs as he slings his cape around his shoulder. "Yeah I know, but if I keep annoying him enough, he'll crack one day," he beams a little. Tweek comments that he remembers Kenny flipping him off for greatly getting on his nerves, earning a "Shut up" from the brunette.

"Anyway, what I wanna know is what the hell caused that human to turn into a monster all of a sudden," Clyde then brings up. He looks over at Kenny seeing the blonde stiff as a statue. Right now he's in his black shirt, white pants, and combat boots, "Do _you_ know Kenny?" Clyde asks slyly. Kenny doesn't respond, and instead leaves his white jacket off putting it back into the locker. He knows that the brunette brought up the subject just to get him to talk, but he's not going to fall for it. He doesn't know the reason either, he only knows what the humans were creating,

"Yeah I wanna know to. I mean you can tell us that much at least," Tweek adds. Both males look at the rigid Kenny, waiting to see if he's going to say something or not. He remains quiet for a few more seconds until he turns to the both of them with a blank look.

"Just know that those damn humans are the cause for creating such a monster." And with that, he leaves out of the room.

There is a moment of silence as the duo vampires blink in a dumbfounded manner. "Think we made 'em mad?" Clyde asks.

"Probably," Tweek shrugs.

An announcement suddenly calls for Kenny to come and see Wendy in her throne room.

* * *

That following night, Stan has yet to have awakened. The window is open allowing a nice breeze to enter into the room from the cloudless sky, the moonlight's rays shining brightly into the dark area; providing good lighting. The bandages have been removed, except for the one around his torso. His wounds have healed slightly, leaving a faint scar on his right cheek.

It's a few minutes later when he does wake up, groggily opening his eyes then slowly sitting up, wincing at the sharp pain in his back. He looks around at his surroundings, immediately detecting blonde hair beside him with their head down on his bed. Stan gently shakes the blonde's shoulder to wake him up, and he does so with a startled jump of his shoulders. He looks around with wide sky blue eyes then directs them at Stan, his eyes abruptly begin to water. He was about to tackle the noriette into a hug, but quickly remembers that his back hasn't fully healed yet so he settles on giving Stan a relieved smile with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Thank goodness you've woken up. You've been asleep for four days now," Butters tells him wiping the salty liquid trails away. Stan's eyes widen in shock. Four days?! It felt like it was longer than that.

"Now that you're up, I'm gonna go and tell the other," Butters announces standing up. But before he could leave, Stan grabs his wrist.

"A-are the others okay? I-I mean..they weren't badly hurt were they?" He asks with his black bangs shadowing his eyes.

Butters turns to him with a small smile, placing his free hand around Stan's own. "Everyone's fine. You were the only one who suffered serious injuries."

"But you guys were bitten by vampires though."

"Yeah, but once we got back to base we were immediately treated whereas you were sent here." He lets go of Stan's hand as Stan does the same, finally able to leave the room.

Stan sits there, and looks out of the window, at the moon. _"I'm really glad everyone's alright, and that Kenny's alive. Even if he's a vampire."_

Two minutes later, Butters comes back with Kyle and a still bandaged Craig. Stan starts to question the other noriette about his neck, but Craig interrupts telling him that the red haired bitch almost drained him dry so he was to leave the bandage around his wound for a couple of days. He's actually supposed to be resting right now, but he's way too stubborn and restless to be sitting around doing nothing for so long.

"I'm surprised your still even alive after that," Kyle comments as he sits besides Stan's bed. Craig just grunts as he rubs his neck, feeling it throb at the mention of the red haired vampiress.

"I'll say, but what happened exactly?" Stan asks. He can't recall all that happened during the battle, his mind is drawing a total blank.

"You don't remember anything?" Craig inquires in confusion. "Not even when you-"

"You lost consciousness after you saw us get bitten, and we were almost killed. Luckily the main unit arrived in the nick of time, and killed many of the vampire soldiers but no nobles. From there the remaining vampires retreated, and we returned to base as well," Kyle informs cutting him off. He doesn't think Stan is ready to know such information yet so it's best to not bring it up. Not now at least.

Stan frowns while tightly gripping the sheets in frustration. He passed out just from seeing them get bitten by vampires? How weak! To think he would lose consciousness just from that.

"U-umm Stan, there's no need to beat yourself up over it. I-I mean with you meeting your only family, and then witnessing your friends get bitten can take a lot outta ya," Butters tries to reassure while rubbing his knuckles together.

"...What happened to Kenny?" Stan asks in a low voice.

Kyle frowns as well. "He was taken by the vampires." Stan sighs, and lays back down closing his eyes.

No one says anything else for some seconds, creating an awkward silence.

"Sorry I'm late, the nurses kept nagging me about my neck," a female says as she enters the room rubbing her said neck. Indigo eyes look at the silent teens and the sleeping Stan with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you said he was awake Butters."

"I am awake Bebe, still just tired is all," Stan mumbles as he places his right arm over his eyes. Craig then states that he's leaving now that things have gotten awkward, but before he does so he tells Stan that he's glad he's doing alright now. Butters takes his leave as well stating that when Stan is up and well, he will give him the biggest hug he's ever received so he'd better he prepared for it.

Only Kyle and Bebe remain in the room.

"Are you two gonna stay in here, and not say anything or what?" Stan asks dully.

"I rather it be quiet than hear Bebe's loud mouth," Kyle says.

"Who the hell are you calling a loud mouth?!"

"See what I mean?"

"Yeaaah can you guys leave then? I'm actually really tired." Stan yawns to prove his point. They walk out of his room arguing along the way, and he immediately drifts off to sleep.

 ***In Wendy's throne room***

Wendy is slouched back in her throne in front of a long purple table in the middle of her room. Kenny is sat in the first seat to her right waiting for the former queen to say something. She remains silent for a few more minutes then gives him a stern look as she leans forward. _"_ I've been thinking about how I'm going to say this. I've called you here to discuss what happened on the battlefield some days ago, mainly about the great disturbance that happened towards the end."

"...And what would that be?" Kenny asks, already knowing what she was referring to.

Wendy is silent for a moment. "The human that transformed into that grotesque creature is slowly losing his humanity Kenneth. We must either kill him or take him from the humans and contain him. He is way too dangerous to be left in enemy hands or left alone."

Kenny looks down at the table as he clenches his hands in his lap.

 ***Back on the Surface***

"I must say this is unexpectedly going according to plan. I didn't think this would go over so smoothly," a British accented voice says in amusement.

Two beings are perched atop of a building wearing a black cloak that not even the moon can reveal their identity. One of them hands the other a box filled with research data, and the person takes it with a devious smirk.

"The humans are just as deceiving as always, but the vampires are no better. Take us for example haha," the British male chuckles.

The other says nothing as he looks at the box still smirking, he then takes his leave before the other can say anything more.

 **(A/n: I'll have the last chapter up soon)**


	14. Chapter 12

**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with the final chapter of season 1. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Human and Vampire World_

"Are you sure you want to do zhis?"

"Yeah, you and I both know we need to."

Tch whatever, let's just 'urry up and get zhis over wizh zhen."

 _"CLINK"_

Scythe and shovel clash after their owners words have been spoken. Kyle and Christophe are sparring in a parking lot in between abandoned buildings, Kyle deemed it necessary to work on strengthening themselves without the use of the synchronization pills. After the battle that occurred days prior to now, Christophe thought it was a good idea, but only if he weren't his sparring partner. Kyle was having none of it. He stated that he was the strongest of them all so he would be a fitting training partner. It wasn't easy getting the lazy brunette out of his office, but threatening to take his cigarettes away did the trick.

Christophe easily dodges an attack from Kyle, then distances himself from the teen by a few feet. "Zhis reminds me of when me and your botzer used to spar like zhis. Except I ended up killing 'im."

"Like hell you did," Kyle scoffs. "And I'm glad you brought him up. Do you plan on using Stan just like how you did Luke?"

Luke Marson was Kyle's older brother by two years. He had chin-length curly red hair and red eyes, plus a cocky attitude to boot just because he was going to be the next successor of the Marson family. Actually he always had a smug persona way before that. Just like Kyle he was given a Cursed gear at a young age, that being 5 years old, however Luke accepted it with no complaints. On the inside, he was happy to be receiving a Cursed gear.

When the day came for him to receive said gear, he was immediately denied the power. The Cursed gear, dual pistols, refused to give up it's power to an arrogant brat who would use it for his own gain. When Micheal found out, he wanted him to try a different Cursed gear, but he received the same result. It was after his fourth try that his father thought of something else, something that would change the young boy's life forever. He was to become a Cursed gear himself. Luke wasn't into the idea, who would be?! He could die from such a risky experiment. Luke then thought that if they had a mother, she would beat his father silly for even suggesting it. But she sadly died when she gave birth to _him._

Luke never did like his little brother since he was the cause of their mother's death. He completely ignored him as if he never existed. His father decided to wait until Luke was at a decent age to begin the experiment, which was when he turned 15 years old. The process was a bit complex, but Micheal made sure the experimentation became a success. What the man did was order his scientists to pick out any kind of object that would be a good choice for a Cursed gear, the item was a shovel. He gave the scientists no questioning looks thus they went to work, the last thing Luke saw before he slowly lost consciousness was a blank faced brunette in the doorway of the white room.

"Non Petit _rousse,_ " Christophe answers as he points his shovel at Kyle. "Your brotzer is inside 'ere after all. W'o knew 'e would be such a good Cursed gear." He turns to leave stating that their sparring session is now over, ignoring the redhead's questions about his brother.

* * *

"Ugggh, why the hell am I in here?" Stan groans as sets the book he was trying to read down on a table. He's in the library, having gotten tired of staying in bed all day so he decided to walk around to occupy his time. He entered this huge library just minutes ago, it consists of probably over a million books on the never-ending shelves and upon entering, five rows of circular tables are lined down the middle. Two sets of stairs are in the center of the library that will take you up to the second floor, and about a dozen of computers are lined up on either side of the first floor.

The first thing Stan did was get on the computer, but he couldn't do much on it because the librarian had only allowed a certain number of websites to be accessed. What the fudge was this, Elementary school? Like someone was going to go to an illegal website here in the army. So instead he decided to "read" since he was already in here, the first book he settled on looking at was one titled "The Different Ranks of Cursed Gear." The title alone peaked his interests so he actually sat down and opened the book wanting to read it contents. After skimming through the table of contents, he turned to the page covering about Black Demon Series weapons, but it had far too much information on them much to his disliking. He only read about three or four paragraphs before giving up. Maybe when his brain felt like containing more than one hundred words he might come back and read it again.

Groaning for the second time, Stan places his head down on the cool wooden surface, thinking that staying in bed would've been the better option until someone sits down at the table he's sitting at. "You? In a library? Were you that bored?"

Stan doesn't look up at the person, he just groans again. The next thing he knows is an object hitting him in the back of his head followed by, "You should've stayed in bed then."

Hissing as he sits up rubbing his head, Stan glares at the culprit. "Kyle you asshole, that shit hurts. Do you know how thick that book is?" He snatches the novel out of Kyle's hand then threatens to hit him with it to see how he would like it. But before he can do so, the librarian passes by giving him a scolding look. She walks over to them to take the book away then walks away grumbling about how teenagers needed to act their age and such. Kyle snickers behind his hand.

Stan flips her off behind her back then gets up heading out of the library. "How long have you been in here?" Kyle asks once he's walking beside the noriette.

"I don't know, probably no more than five minutes. Anyway I'm still boooored," he complains hunching forward then immediately regrets doing it. He hisses sharply as he soothes his back, forgetting that he's a young old man now thanks to the redhead beside him. "Do you even feel any sympathy for me? You're the one who freakin' did this to me in the first place." Stan doubts it, Kyle probably thinks that he deserved it for always being reckless and whatnot.

Kyle suddenly stops walking, his head looking down so that his bangs conceal his eyes. Stan stops also giving him a perplex look. "W-why did you have to say it like that? Of course I feel bad for doing that to you!" He practically shouts looking up with his lime-green eyes ready to shed some tears. "I already know that I'm the cause of your back, and I'm sorry okay? You didn't need to come at me like that." His voice ends in a weak whisper as his hair shadows his eyes again.

Stan blinks twice at the sudden change in Kyle's mood, he carefully straightens up his back and walks over to the redhead placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I..didn't mean to make it sound like I was actually upset at you or anything, I was only joking, okay dude?" He really didn't mean for it to sound like he was accusing Kyle for damaging his back, even though it is the truth, he was only stating it as a joke. But for him to suddenly get so emotional over it...

"Oh..I knew that cuz well, I was joking too."

Silence.

Stan stares at Kyle, and Kyle stares back...but then gives him a cheeky eye smile with a wave before running away from the teen.

After a few more seconds of silence, "YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE!"

Kyle's laughter is heard somewhere within the building.

* * *

"D-did you hear that Craig?" Butters asks nervously, the aforementioned teen just shrugs apathetically.

The two of them are outside in the breezeway when they suddenly heard the familiar loud voice, Craig already knowing whom the voice belonged to. He somehow knew the other noriette would become restless sooner or later during the week, whenever they visited the teen he would always whine about how boring it was to sit in bed, and for someone to get him out of there. "Well it sounded like it came from Stan. Y-you don't think he's in trouble do ya? I mean he's supposed to be resting still so of course he's gonna be in trouble, so do ya think-"

"I think you need to quit rambling," Craig interrupts dully. "I don't know why you came out here with me." He walks over towards the steps to sit down on them as Butters nervously follows while rubbing his knuckles together with a light blush on his face.

 _"Aww no, I think I made him mad."_ He stands there staring at the ground all the while Crag sits there with his cheek in his palm looking bored. They say nothing for a minute until the silence is broken by yet another loud voice, it being from the same person. Craig sighs as he stands up dusting off his uniform, Butters remains silent.

"I know somethin's on your mind dude so go ahead an' say whatever it is you have to say before I leave." Butters is never really the one to be so quiet even when he's with Craig, he always has something he wants to say whether the latter is listening or not.

Butters stiffens as his cheeks turn a shade redder, Craig raises an eyebrow at this. _"U-uh oh, he's figured me out. S-should I tell him or..."_ He looks up to find the tall teen staring at him with an eyebrow raised, waiting on him to say what is on his mind. The odd thing is that Craig isn't looking at him in an impatient manner, meaning he's willing to wait for him to say something. _"I might as well tell him...even if he doesn't feel the same way."_ Such a thought puts a damper on his mood, Craig gives him a concerned look when he sees the blonde's sudden depressed expression.

It then hits Craig like a smack to the face, he knows this situation. He's experienced this on his third day here at the Moon Demon Company, the only difference is that it was a girl that confessed to him. He sighs scratching the back of his head with a faint blush. "Butters, do you like me?"

The question startles a shocked reaction out of Butters, his eyes wide. _"Eh? H-how did he know?"_

"I've been through something like this before, and you're probably thinking that I won't return your feelings aren't you?" Butters is stunned by the teen's accuracy, his blush only deepens at how right he is. "Looks like I was right." Over the years of him taking care of May, Craig has sharpened his way of reading people. It was only necessary since he was taking care of his sister by himself, well that's what he thought at least; even if the world is rid of half of the adult population. Needless to say, he grew into figuring people out based on their actions thus helped both him and his sister out in the long run.

"I-I umm, yes I do like you," Butters confesses sheepishly. "But how did you know?" Somehow the query makes Craig chuckle, Butters appears hurt by the action. Maybe he thinks this situation is funny because he'd been through this before like he said, he probably received the same question from his previous confessor(s). Craig is really good looking, and his personality isn't all that bad either, even though he hides it behind his stoic facade.

Butters had first developed feelings for Craig back when he, Stan, Kyle, and Craig all shared taking a shower, and just thinking back on that alone nearly made Butters lightheaded, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. His feelings later grew when they were fighting against the vampire army. He loved how Craig would always have his back whenever he was in or going to be in trouble, how strong and level-headed he is when he and Stan aren't trying to kill each other, and he loves how dependable he is.

He then thinks about how strong Craig is compared to him.

Why would he like a crybaby, a weakling- just a hindrance to the team back? _"It's pointless to like someone like Craig."_

"My bad, I don't think this is funny," Craig says with a small smile. "It's just that my previous confessors asked me the same thing." So Butters was right, but it doesn't make him feel any different. Then again he is curious as to how many confessed to him, he highly doubts any guys did it.

"C-can I ask how many confessed to you?" Butters wouldn't be surprised if his response is a none of your business, though he can pretty much guess that it's probably more than three.

"Five. Three girls, and two guys," Craig answers with a shrug. "I turned them down cuz for one, girls are too much trouble. And two, they were only into me for my looks and 'cool' personality. But I wasn't looking to be in a relationship anyway." He was solely focusing on his little sister at the time, still is, and made sure to never let his mind stray from such.

"I don't like you just for your looks! I like you cuz you're both cool, strong, and a nice person at heart!" Butters practically exclaims. Craig looks at him with slightly widen eyes, and it's only after his confession that he realizes what he had just said. He blushes as red as a tomato then buries his burning face into his hands. _"Oh my gosh how embarrassing! I can't believe I said that!"_ His hands are suddenly pried away from his face, and the next thing he knows, a pair of lips are pressed against his. After few short seconds, the lips are gone and Butters stands there frozen still red in the face.

"Thanks Butters, I was actually waiting for someone to say something like that. To confess what they _really_ feel not based on the obvious. I like you too dude."

"...I-I y-you l-li-like me..." Those were the only words Butters could utter before he fainted.

 ***Afternoon***

Christophe enters his office with a relived sigh, finally glad to be in his comfort zone. After he left Kyle, he just had to run into someone else, someone he really didn't want to meet in the hallway.

"Yo Chris where ya comin' from?"

He tried not to look irritated upon meeting the red haired female, but he _really_ wanted to go to his office. His smokes are calling for him and he isn't that far away from his office's door. "Now'ere Red, now could you kindly leave me alone? I need to 'ead back to my office."

Red huffed at his statement, knowing that he's only going laze about in his office so she blocked his path. "Let me accompany you then. We can both finish whatever paperwork you have to do together," she offered with a smile trying to hide the fact that she was going to 'accompany' him to his office just to annoy him. She'd been really bored lately.

Christophe gave her a deadpan look. Did she really think he was going to agree to that so-called kind offer? She never volunteered to do anything especially paperwork, which he didn't have much to do, but he would finish them at a later time. He just wanted to smoke while listening to some smooth jazz, that's all he wanted to do. He walked past her to get to his haven only to be quickly intercepted once again by the persistent redhead. He let out an annoyed sigh as Red started rambling about how he should never ignore a lady when they kindly offered to do something. His office was almost within arms reach, containing his cigarettes and stereo. Those two things were both waiting for the Frenchman to use them.

 _Waiting._

"Let this be a lesson to you Chris, hopefully you'll heed the advice that I gave you. Hold on wait! Were you even listening to me?!" She glared lightly at Christophe's blank face as he gazed past her and at his office. Red waved a hand in front of his face, he didn't even blink. She gave him a look as she then tried to get his attention by covering his eyes. After a second or two, she removed her hand but the Frenchman was still staring at his workplace with the impassive look. _"The hell's up with him all of a sudden? He loves his office that much?"_ She wondered with an amused eyebrow raised. She decided to leave the brunette alone, her fun sadly coming to a short end.

Time to find her next victim.

Once Red was out of sight, Christophe smirked triumphantly. He knew if he'd just ignored her she would've taken the hint, and left him be. It always worked. He proceeded to his office, ready to begin his peaceful afternoon until a loud voice was heard not too far from him. The voice sounding all too familiar. He choose to ignore it for it wasn't his problem as he took out his keys to unlock the door, but before he could put his key into the lock, someone started laughing then bumped into him. He knew this voice all too well also...

"Look 'ere you damn morveux," he began turning to give Kyle whom was rubbing his forehead from the unexpected impact an irritated glare. "I'm going to you five seconds to explain w'at you and zhe other morveux were doing. Even zhough I can really care less, but since you little sheet's are ruining my peace right now based on w'at you tell me will determine both of your punishment." He hardened his scowl to signify that he was not joking. He's standing right in front of his door, he literally just needed to unlock said door then he could go in. He'd be damned if he and the other brat got in his way of relishing in his relaxing office.

Kyle knew that he had to make this brief before Stan got him. He didn't want to die today! "Alright well, after you decided to be an asshole and leave me in the parking lot, I met Stan in the library. Yes he was in the library trying to read, but he didn't get far into doing it though." Christophe snorted at that, Stan must've been _that_ bored to read and try to occupy his time. "Anyway we left from there two or three minutes later, then Stan started whining about his back. I decided to pull the sympathy card on him, and needless to say it worked. Sooo yeah, you mind protecting me from him, pleeeease?" Kyle begged with puppy dog eyes.

Christophe released another annoyed sigh as he massaged his temple, feeling a headache coming on. He stuck his office key into the lock, settling on ignoring Kyle's statement. He unlocked it with the teen clinging to his back, all the while looking down the hallway for the angry noriette.

"KYLE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Kyle shrieked then pushed Christophe into the room, but the Frenchman didn't budge. "Dude what the hell are you doing?! Go in already!" Kyle urged him in a panic. It's only seconds later that Stan spotted the both of them in front of Christophe's office, he sprinted towards them with a deadly smirk on his face.

Kyle gulped nervously. "You freakin' asshole, I'll get you for this!" He ran away with Stan hot on his trail as Christophe entered his office with a relived sigh, so glad to be inside of his haven at last.

The first thing he does is turn on his stereo, increasing the volume so it blocks out the two teens' loud voices, then places his shovel beside his desk before sitting in his chair with another content sigh. The soft cushion relaxes his tense muscles. He sits there for a few seconds before moving over to his drawer for his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

He immediately lights a cancer stick then sucks in the sweet nicotine, greatly enjoying his afternoon now.

* * *

Kenny leaves Wendy's throne room an hour later with a conflicted look on his pale face. As he walks, he thinks back on the meeting he had with the former queen of vampires.

 _"I've been thinking about how I'm going to say this. I've called you here to discuss what happened on the battlefield some days ago, mainly about the great disturbance that happened towards the end."_

 _"...And what would that be?"_

 _Wendy was silent for a moment. "The human that transformed into that grotesque creature is slowly losing his humanity Kenneth. We must either kill him or take him from the humans and contain him. He is way too dangerous to be left in enemy hands or left alone."_

 _Kenny looked down at the table as he clenched his hands in his lap._ _This was something he should've expected, but he didn't want Stan to be seen as just some monster. It wasn't his fault that he was experimented on. Damn those humans. "_ _I-I see, but how will we go about doing this though? We just finished the war against them not too long ago, do you have a plan Lady Tepes?" He asked the vampiress, inwardly hoping that she didn't. He **did** want to save Stan, but not for him to be kept locked inside of a container like some animal. _

_Wendy frowned as she clasped her hands together on the table. "No I don't have one at the moment unfortunately. You're right about us just getting out of a war against the humans so trying to fight them again just for one of their kind wouldn't be worth it. Well for now at least. I'll think of something, but we must act as soon as possible for that human will become a huge threat to both races."_

 _Kenny felt relieved at that, but didn't let it show on his face. He knew that waiting would greatly effect the vampires and humans equally, but at least Stan could continue living his life as a...human..._

 _"Kenneth do love that boy? What was his name again, Stanley Springs?"_

 _The question snapped the blonde out of his thoughts, looking at the vampiress with a raised eyebrow. "Yes of course I do. He's my only family after all," he answered a matter-of-factly. What a strange query to ask he then thought to himself._

 _Wendy smirked at his reply. She had a plan now. "Yes that's true, and I'm glad. Such feelings are going to be needed for the plan I now have formed."_

 _Kenny instantly felt like he had just said the worst thing he'd ever said in his life right now, the smirking vampiress sitting not far from him indicated as much. "My dear Kenneth,I want you to tell no one of this okay?" He tentatively nodded his head, knowing very well to **never** go against the queen even if he didn't ever agree with her terms or statements. "Good, now here's what I have planned...-"_

Kenny is brought back to reality when he bumps into someone. He gives them an emotionless apology before continuing on his way, but a hand stops him.

"Oh c'mon what's with that half-ass'd apology? Give me a proper one, and I'll let ya go." Kenny turns to the familiar vampire with a blank look, knowing the brunette's true intention. He wretches his hand out from the other's grasp, and proceeds walking out of the building, ignoring the vampire shouting at him from behind.

Clyde huffs with a faint pout then walks to Wendy's throne room, wondering what the woman wanted with him all of a sudden.

 **(A/n: Sucky ending I know but, I'm going to hold off on season 2, instead I'm going to work on another SP fic that will only contain humor with maybe some slash. The word in italic:**

 **Rousse- R _edhead_**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I once again thank those who have stuck with this fic)**


End file.
